Princess of Tennis
by Faraway
Summary: COMPLETED After Ryoma left for America, Sakuno starts to take tennis seriously.
1. Sakuno's decision

Chapter 1: Sakuno's decision

"Sixty-one, sixty-two, sixty-three..."

The tennis ball hit the wall, rebounded, and met the racket. Sakuno gripped the racket firmly and pok! sent the ball flying back to the wall.

The sun burned hot on her back, making beads of perspiration break out from her forehead. Her arms were getting sore from the numerous swings, and her legs were getting tired from sprinting around. Nevertheless, she persisted.

"Ninety-nine...one hundred!"

Sakuno applied all her remaining strength to the final swing, and the ball flew over her head, landing on the soft grass behind. Wiping the sweat from her forehead, Sakuno went to retrieve her ball.

For a moment she looked down on the ball in her hand. Echizen Ryoma's cocky face, which she had carefully drawn, stared back at her.

"Ryoma-kun..." she uttered softly.

It had been three weeks since he left for the U. S. Open. Since his departure, Sakuno felt as though a part of her had gone as well. Often in class, she found herself staring at the empty desk he occupied. The teachers would call her name, and she'd snap out of her reverie and gasp, "H-hai!" while the rest of her classmates burst into laughter.

She no longer haunted the tennis courts. Somehow, without Ryoma there, she felt out of place. Moreover, Momoshiro and Eiji sometimes came and patted her head, telling her not to feel sad and Ryoma will be back soon. Yet sometimes, she was seized with fear that Ryoma would no longer return. He had already defeated Tezuka, arguably the best tennis player in the middle schools. It is natural that he should move on and set his sights beyond Japan.

At first she simply went on with life as usual, putting on a cheerful barricade, pretending nothing happened. She studied until her brain was jammed, she went out with Tomoka when she had time, and once she even baked a scrumptious blueberry cheesecake for her grandmother. Ryusaki Sumire had joked that she might have to return to the hospital for a dentist checkup.

But inside she felt hollow. Empty. Though there was the Nationals to look forward to, Sakuno felt it wasn't enough. What was wrong with her?

* * *

"SAKUNO-CHAN!"

Tomoka's exuberant voice greeted her once she opened the door. Sakuno was almost blasted by her friend's loudness.

"I've brought Ryoma-sama's latest video!" Tomoka announced, brandishing the tape. "Once it came out, I made Momo-senpai give me a copy immediately. Come on, let's watch it now!"

Tomoka bounded into the living room. She had been over a dozen times, and knew where the video player was. She popped the video in the playerand pressed the Play button.

"Sakuno, hurry up! It's beginning."

"Okay; I'm coming."

Sakuno came out of the kitchen, bearing a tray of orange juice and cookies. Tomoka was already rooted in front of the TV.

"Ryoma-sama!" she screamed, as soon as Ryoma's face appeared. "Oh, he looks so cool! Don't you think so, Sakuno?"

"To--Tomo-chan, please calm down."

It was funny how Tomoka could get so hyper over a mere video. Sakuno sighed, but couldn't keep her eyes off the screen either. There was Ryoma, delivering powerful serves one after another. His opponent was tough, but eventually, Ryoma won 6-4.

"YAY!" Tomoka punched the air. "I JUST KNEW IT!"

"Tomo-chan..."

"What's all the noise?"

Ryusaki Sumire had just entered the house, carrying two bulging bags. She glanced at the TV, shook her head, and smiled.

"Well, well, so it's Ryoma's latest match eh? I knew he won, but how was the score?"

"You're back, Obaa-chan!" Sakuno ran to help her grandmother with her groceries.

"Six-four, Ryusaki sensei!" Tomoka gleefully reported. "As expected from Ryoma-sama!"

"Yes, isn't it great?" Sakuno smiled. Ryusaki glanced at her granddaughter briefly. The latter looked away.

Tomoka was jabbering away at Ryoma's awesome prowess on the tennis court. Sakuno listened, smiled, nodded, but somehow she felt unhappy. Was this all she had left? To simply sit here and watch videos of her prince of tennis?

"Sakuno? Sakuno?" Tomoka was waving a hand in front of her. "Snap out of it, Sakuno?"

"Hmm?" Sakuno looked around. "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention..."

"You sure you're all right? Haven't got a fever or something? Oh, and you know, Fuji-senpai and Tezuka buchou have a match tomorrow! Let's go and see it after class!"

"Hai."

When Tomoka left, Sakuno went up to her room. She sank on the bed and put her hand on her forehead. She was tired.

Dinner was a quiet affair. Since there was only her and her grandmother, Sakuno no longer bothered to put up a facade. She just ate the boiled pork and beans steadily and quietly, vaguely wondering how many more days were going to be the same like this.

"Sakuno?" Ryuzaki Sumire prodded her. "You all right, child?"

"Of course!" Sakuno quickly said. "What can be wrong with me?" She smiled, but it did not convince her grandmother.

Ryuzaki privately guessed the reason. But she was not the kind to tease Sakuno about boys (something Momoshiro or Eiji would love to do), and the truth be told, she was rather alarmed at the effect Ryoma held over her precious little granddaughter.

"Before the summer holidays, the girls' tennis club will have a tryout."

"Huh?"

"Would you like to give it a try?"

"Try what?" Sakuno's eyes were wide and round.

"Fora spot on the regulars, of course."

The magic word "regular" hit her like a tornado. Sakuno could have toppled over in surprise.

"Regular? Me? I can't! Obaa-chan, how could you suggest such a thing?"

"It's different from the boys, so don't worry." Ryuzaki crossed her arms. "The girls club is just a year old, and they are much less competitive. More of a recreational nature.I'm not saying you will definitely have a place, but if you train hard enough, there is a ten percent chance. Oh my, I'm sounding like Inui now."

Sakuno smiled, but it was impossible. Wasn't Ryoma always telling her her shoulders were too wide, her knees weren't bent enough, and...Sakuno touched her braids self-consciously.

"Just a suggestion." Her grandmother said, rising from the table. She put a hand on Sakuno's shoulder affectionately. "The boys' club is training so hard for Nationals, and Ryoma is doing his best in America. I just thought that you, Sakuno, may also want to work hard. When you have a goal in life, it makes it much more interesting."

That night, when Sakuno was tucked up in bed, her long hair spilling over the pillow, her grandmother's words kept echoing through her mind.

"When you have a goal in life, it makes it much more interesting."

But a regular on the girls' tennis club? Sakuno couldn't picture herself competing. Always, she was outside of the court. And perhaps, also outside of Ryoma's world. What had she done? All she could do was be a pathetic cheerleader. Sure, she played tennis now and then, but she never worked monstrously hard as the Seigaku boys club. She just did it because tennis was Ryoma's No. 1.

"If you train hard enough, there is a ten percent chance."

She didn't want to be just an spectator anymore. She wanted to be strong, to be athletic, and tomake her grandmother proud. She wanted to be in Ryoma's world.

* * *

The next day, Sakuno packed her tennis clothes and racket neatly into a bag, and slung it over her shoulder, along with her school bag. When Ryuzaki dropped her off at the school gates, she smiled and waved.

"I'm going to work hard, Obaa-chan! See you later!"

Ryuzaki Sumire nodded. That's the spirit, she thought.

However, things tend to be easier said than done. Sakuno had been practicing by the wall. She could hit the ball for several swings, but only when she applied her strength moderately. If she hit too hard, or hit a spot at the corner, the ball wouldbounce in an angle hard for her to reach.

Why couldn't she keep hitting the ball smoothly? Sakuno bent her knees and wiped her forehead, panting. No matter how hard I try, she thought sadly, I can never be half as good as Ryoma-kun. No, not even one-tenth.

"Ryuzaki?" a voice spoke behind her.

"Eh?"

Sakuno whirled round, so sudden that the end of her braids were caught in her racket. Still, she caught a glimpse of a figure wearing a Seigaku regular's uniform. She had seen him many times and recognized him immediately.

"Fu--Fuji senpai! A--ano--"

"Here, let me help you."

Gently, but firmly, Fuji removed the racket from her hair. One of her hair bands, which was a string with artificial flowers, was caught between the net.

"Th--thank you so much, Fuji-senpai." Sakuno blushed and bowed her head. Inside, she berated herself for being such a klutz.

"No problem," he said, smiling. He went to the taps and dunked his head under the running water.

"Ah, much better. Tezuka was a excellent opponent. I haven't sweated so much before."

"How...how was your match with Tezuka-buchou?" Sakuno asked timidly.

"I lost again. But it was a good game." His smile was genuine. "So you're self-training here?"

"Un." Sakuno nodded. "But...but I'm really bad." She sighed, rubbing her forehead, where she had once managed to hit herself with her own tennis ball.

"Well, the point is to have fun. Do you have fun, Ryuzaki?"

"Yes, but Obaa-chan told me to tryout for the girls' tennis club regular. I've only been playing for a few months, and I don't think I can make it."

"The girls' club?" Fuji opened his eyes.

"Yes." Sakuno bowed her head. "Re--recently I feel so pathetic, I can only be the cheerleader. But--but I want to be good too. I want to be serious about tennis, not, not just because..." She blushed furiously, making her small face look like a big pink rose.

"Because of Echizen?" Fuji said, smiling.

Sakuno couldn't utter a word. He had hit upon the truth, and somehow, she couldn't lie before this tall, friendly-looking senpai.

If it were his team-mates or his brother, Fuji would have asked more about Ryoma and see Sakuno squirm with uneasiness, since Fuji loves to see people suffer. But this was Ryuzaki Sakuno, grand-daughter of their coach, and a dear, sweet little girl that even he did not have the heart to torture.

So he just said, "Well, I'd better be going back to practice. But if you don't mind, maybe I can coach you some time, and hopefully you'll be selected for the girl's club regular. Would you like that, Ryuzaki?"

"Oh!" Seigaku's tennis prodigy volunteered to coach her? "I--of course I don't mind--but Fuji-senpai, I feel bad about taking up your time--you have to train yourself already..."

"Now, don't worry about it." Fuji said soothingly. "I have more time since Yuuta went to St. Rudolph." A sad look passed over his face, but very briefly. "It would be a pleasure to coach you, and isn't it a senpai's duty to look after his kouhais?"

"Then, then if you're sure it isn't any trouble..." Sakuno faltered.

"Not at all."

"Doumo-arigato, Fuji-senpai!" Sakuno made a low bow.

Fuji smiled, arranged a time and place for them to meet, and walked off.

Sakuno clasped her hands, her eyes shining. Of course, she would have preferred her Obaa-chan or Ryoma, but realistically speaking, this may be the best choice. Ryuzaki Sumire was a very busy woman, and Sakuno didn't want to burden her grandma further by extra coaching. She still remembered the day when Ryuzaki Sumire fainted and had to be sent to the hospital. And Ryoma--well, even though she had a huge crush on him, he made her nervous, and she was likely to blush and stutter and make a fool of herself. Plus, he wasn't the most sympathetic person around. Fuji was always nice and friendly, so she wouldn't feel much pressurized around him. In fact, among the Seigaku regulars, he was the least intimidating person to her--except for Oishi, perhaps.

"I will make the girls' team," she vowed, holding her racket tightly.

A/N: I'm not a huge Sakuno fan even though this fic is Sakuno-centric. I think it's the indignant feministic streak in me that longs for Sakuno to develop a backbone and stop being a pathetic echo, but on the other hand I don't want her to suddenly grow into a Mary-Sue. So I'm trying to make the characters as canon-ny as possible, but excuse me if there's any unrealistic element to suit my (pitiful) attempts at humour.


	2. It's a Date!

Chapter 2: It's a Date!

"My big cousin's coming for a visit," Tomoka reported to Sakuno over the phone. "She'll be minding my brothers on Saturday afternoon, so why don't we go out? How about the new shopping mall? They say it's the second biggest one in Tokyo!"

"A--ano, I can't. Gomen, Tomo-chan."

"Why not?" Tomoka demanded. "Don't tell me you already have a date!"

Sakuno was glad that her best friend couldn't see her blushing. "I--er--I'm meeting Fuji-senpai on Saturday."

"FUJI-SENPAI? I didn't know that you and _Fuji-senpai_ were this close, Sakuno! Oh, and especially when Ryoma-sama isn't here!"

"To--Tomo-chan! It's not what you think!" Sakuno said hurriedly, blushing harder. "You see, Obaa-chan suggested I try out for the girls' regulars, so I started practicing every day after school, and Fuji-senpai happened to see me. I'm still terrible at tennis, so he kindly offered to coach me."

"So that's why you were so quick to leave the classroom yesterday. I thought your grandma had some errands for you, but in fact it's tennis!"

"Do--do you think I can make it, Tomo-chan?"

"Of course! It's Fuji-senpai, Seigaku's tennis prodigy, who's coaching you! The world wouldn't make sense if you don't improve rapidly! Does your grandma know about it?"

"Yes. She was kind of surprised at first, and she also said Fuji may not be the best coach, but since I'm just a beginner, he's still sufficient for me. I don't really know why though."

"Anyway, who cares as long as Ryuzaki-sensei approves? Hey, can I come too on Saturday? Please?"

Sakuno hesitated. She would feel more secure if her best friend was around, but on the other hand, Fuji only asked her. And she'd feel more pressure because Tomoka was sure to play better than her. But Sakuno, being Sakuno, rarely could say no to anyone.

"I--I'll ask Fuji-senpai, but I don't think it would be a problem."

"Yay! Don't you forget!"

After school, Sakuno raced towards the tennis courts to ask Fuji. She saw Momoshiro and Eiji and Inui hanging around. Sakuno considered a moment. Inui was writing in his databook (though god knows what he was writing when they haven't even started), and Eiji was bouncing round like an energetic monkey. Momo seemed the best choice; he was always friendly with the freshmen.

"Er--Momoshiro-senpai?"

"Ah--Sakuno!" Momo gave her a bright smile. "Just call me Momo-chan, there's no need to be so formal."

"Do you know where Fuji-senpai is?"

"Fu--Fuji?" Momo and Eiji said simultaneously.

"Why do you want Fuji?" Eiji said, with a wicked grin. "I thought you had Ochibi already!"

"No, it's not like that!" Sakuno shook her head vigorously. "I just have to ask him something!"

"Well, he should be here any minute," Momo said, seeing Sakuno was getting uncomfortable. "I think he's still in the lockers."

"Our poor Ochibi," Eiji was wiping away imaginary tears. "So far away in America and unable to save his girlfriend from Fuji's clutches..."

"What are you talking about, Eiji?"

Fuji Syusuke was standing right behind him.

"AHHH!" Eiji jumped super high in the air. "Don't sneak up behind people's backs like that!"

"That's about 1 meter and 87 centimeters," Inui scribbled in his notebook. "A new record, Eiji. Congratulations."

A big sweatdrop appeared on Eiji's head.

Fuji bent his knees slightly, so his eyes were nearly level to Sakuno's. "Hello, Ryuzaki-chan. How're you getting on?"

"I--I'm okay, I suppose. Fuji-senpai, my friend Tomo-chan asks if she can join us on Saturday afternoon. Is that okay with you?"

"What's going on here?" Momo and Eiji said at the same time again.

"A date with TWO girls?" Eiji opened his eyes wide. "Fuji, how could you? Not only Ochibi's girlfriend, but another one!"

Fuji smiled, ignoring his hyper-active team-mate. "I don't mind, as long as Ryuzaki is all right with it."

"Thank you!" Sakuno bowed deeply. Then, spotting Tezuka and her grandmother approaching the courts, she quickly said, "I'd better go now, I don't want to interfere with your practice!" And she scurried off, her long braids flying behind her.

"So cute!" Eiji exclaimed. "Neh, Fuji, what _are_ you doing on Saturday with Ryuzaki?"

Fuji had the I-Love-Torturing-People-And-Especially-My-Teammates smile on. "It's a secret."

"Aww...that's so mean, Fuji!" Eiji pouted. "Come on, tell us!"

"Fuji-senpai, you're seriously not thinking of stealing her from Echizen, are you?" Momo said.

"Hmm, this is very interesting." Inui said. "According to my data, there's a 92 percent chance that Echizen will resent this, although it's a 125 percent he would not show it. Also, there's only a 26 percent chance that Ryuzaki sensei will approve."

"You're making that up, Inui." Kaidoh, who had shown up noiselessly, being the Snake and all.

"If you want to bet my data is useless," Inui suddenly produced a large jug sizzling with some strange greenish liquid. "The loser will have to drink this special Inui Golden Power Juice, Deluxe Edition."

Kaidoh's face turned as green as the juice. "No, thanks."

Eiji was still pestering Fuji about his date with two girls INCLUDING Sakuno, while Momo fervently wished that Ryoma was back. Although Ryoma never acknowledged that Sakuno was special to him, he was still a twelve-year-old brat. After Sakuno had stood by his side, cheering him on for so long, would he really feel nothing, seeing her together with another guy?

"Why are you lot still loitering around?" Tezuka, having changed into his regular uniform, walked towards them. "Twenty laps, every one."

"But Tezuka, Fuji he's going on a date..."

"Thirty laps."

* * *

Needless to say, the Seigaku regulars (most of them, anyway) had a passion for stalking as well for tennis. Eiji vowed he could never rest until he knew what was going on, Oishi was worried that Sakuno might be too young for Fuji, despite there's only a two-year gap; Momo was determined to see if Fuji and Sakuno really liked each other, so he could warn Echizen beforehand, and Inui expressed a keenness to collect data on Fuji's love life, since Fuji usually kept that as well hidden as his weak pointsin tennis. Kaidoh was there on Inui's orders as a senpai. Kawamura was also there, after Eiji slipped him a tennis racket, and he burst into flames: "FUJI! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT! TWO FRESHMEN GIRLS! YOU GREEDY CRADLE-SNATCHER!"

But how were they going to find out where Fuji and Sakuno and her friend were going? There was no practice on Saturday, so it wasn't like they could simply follow Fuji after practice. Then Eiji suggested they hide somewhere near Fuji's house, and follow him when he comes out. That was the only choice, since none of them wanted to risk hiding near Ryuzaki-sensei's house.

So around one o'clock, Eiji, Momo, Kaidoh, Oishi, Kawamura, and Inui gathered at Fuji's house, where they hid at a corner and peeped every now and then. Inui had rang up Tezuka, but the buchou hung up on him.

"Itekimasu." They heard Fuji's voice from the door.

Presently, Fuji emerged from the gates. He was dressed in a neat blue jumper and white slacks, which none of them had seen before.

"Ooh, look! He's got new clothes for his date." Eiji said.

Inui scribbled furiously on his trusty notebook.

Fuji walked along merrily, his trademark smile turned on, seemingly unaware of the Seigaku regulars trailing behind him. It wasn't long before he arrived at the subway station.

"Fuji-senpai!" Tomoka was waving at him. "Over here!"

"Gomen, for letting you wait for me." Fuji, the ever-polite guy, said.

"Nah, I've only just arrived too! So, where are we going?"

The Seigaku regulars sneaked closer and strained their ears. They were trying to conceal themselves behind a pillar, but since there were six of them, they were nicely squashed together.

"Ow! That was my foot!"

"Sorry, Oishi."

"Don't stand so close to me, porcupine head, your breath stinks."

"Like I want to, Viper! It's you who's too close. Back off!"

Ten minutes passed.

"Ryuzaki isn't here yet." Fuji observed.

"Oh, Sakuno-chan's so bad at directions, she must have got lost again." Tomoka shrugged.

As it turned out, Sakuno was half an hour late.

"I--I'm sorry! So sorry!" she gasped, bowing profusely. "I got lost at the station, and..."

"Neh, Sakuno, it's okay if it were me, but Fuji-senpai was kept waiting as well!" Tomoka lightly admonished her friend.

"Gomen, Fuji-senpai!"

"No, it is alright. Here, let me help you with that."

It was then that the regulars noticed that Sakuno was carrying a large travelling bag, as though she was going away on a long trip.

"Thank you, Fuji-senpai." she said, as Fuji relieved her of her burden.

"Oh my, what's that?" Eiji said.

"Hmm." Inui adjusted his glasses. "I'd say a 0.1 percent chance of ELOPING."

"Eloping? No way! We must stop them!" cried Oishi, conveniently forgetting that Inui only said 0.1 percent. He started to run, but found he couldn't move. Because Sakuno was late, they had to stand behind the pillar for half an hour long. Their legs had become numb.

"It's all your fault!" Kaidoh said sulkily.

"Don't blame everything on me!" Momo shot back.

"Now, just calm down please..." Oishi pleaded.

"Let's go first or we'd lose them!" Eiji said.

"Per-perhaps we'd better go home? I can't move my legs." Kawamura suggested.

"Here, Taka-san." Inui handed him the racket.

"BURNING!" Kawamura roared. "LET'S GOOOOO!"

He started forward, ignoring his numb legs, and as a result, tripped and fell down. The rest of the regulars tumbled down from the impact, and all together, they made a splendid tangled mess of arms and legs.

"Kawamura-senpai?" Sakuno said. "I--I thought I heard his voice."

"I heard a crash!" Tomoka exclaimed.

Just as the two girls were going to turn their heads, Fuji said smilingly, "Let's hurry, there isn't much time." And he put his hands on Sakuno and Tomoka's backs, and gently propelled them forward.

"Fuuuuji!" Eiji exclaimed. "How could you!"

"He shouldn't manipulate our innocent freshmen." Oishi said, frowning.

"Hurry up or we'd lose them." Momo said.

"Fssh...this is such a waste of time." Kaidoh said.

Soon the regulars regained control of their legs, and they sped to keep up with Fuji and the girls. It was a good thing that Tezuka made them run so many laps; they caught up in no time.

"Here we are."

It was an attractive coffee shop with pots of flowers hanging outside. Fuji opened the door, there was a tinkling of bells, and let Sakuno and Tomoka enter first. Tomoka complimented him loudly that he was such a gentleman.

"Oh my god..." the regulars thought, at the sight of the horrible cute girly restaurant.

"Shall we go in?" Momo asked.

"I'm leaving." Kaidoh said. He'd sooner die than enter this place.

"Okay, but you have to finish this before you leave. It's your senpai's orders." Inui presented a huge jugful of his special juice and shoved it under Kaidoh's nose.

Kaidoh almost fainted. _What_ did Inui put into that--that thing?

"Look, they're having a special today!" Eiji pointed. "Banana splits at half price! Let's go!"

Once inside, everyone but Eiji wanted to run away. It was covered in rose-pink wallpaper, and the ceiling was decorated with plenty of ribbons and bows and balloons. When they sat down, they sank into the low sofa-like seats,they wereso soft. The cushions were all heart-shaped and extremely sqishy and cuddly. Eiji picked up one and hugged it joyfully. He was completely in his element.

"Kill me, please. It's kinder this way." Momo groaned, burying his head in his arms.

"Maa, it isn't that bad." Oishi tried to comfort him.

Kaidoh was wondering which was worse, Inui's juice or this place. But if he drank Inui's juice, he would be sure to pass out, and still no escape from this shop. So he just fsshed and vowed he would find revenge on Inui later. Inui was observing the place and writing in his notebook. God knows what he wrote.

"May I take your order, please?" a waitress in a cute pink uniform and pigtails asked.

"A banana split!" Eiji announced. "What are you guys having?"

While the Seigaku regulars pondered on what to order, which they found more difficult than facing Fudomine, Hyotei, and Rikkadai all together, Fuji and the girls seemed to be having a nice time at a distant corner.

"Kawaii!" Tomoka exclaimed, when Sakuno's order arrived. It was a huge scoop of strawberry ice cream covered with fresh strawberries and cherries, and a little umbrella stuck on it. Tomoka herself had ordered a banana split.

Fuji had ordered a double chocolate sundae. It was an overwhelming indulgence in chocolate: chocolate ice cream with a lavish amount of chocolate fudge, plenty of chocolate chips sprinkled over it, and chocolate pudding beneath the ice cream.

"That--that's a lot of chocolate, Fuji-senpai." Sakuno said.

"Would you like to try?" Fuji smiled.

"Oh, can we?" Tomoka cried. "Thanks, Fuji-senpai!"

The Seigaku regulars watched in horror as Sakuno and Tomoka plunged their spoons in Fuji's sundae.

"It's very nice." Sakuno said, but secretly thought it was a little too sweet.

"Too sweet!" Tomoka said. "And generally I love sweet things, but this is too much. Too chocolatey."

Fuji smiled and continued eating.

"I just knew Fuji was immune to everything." Inui observed, pulling out his notebook. "Even double chocolate sundaes cannot deter him."

It wasn't before long that Fuji, Sakuno, and Tomoka had finished their desserts. Fuji asked for the bill and paid it, earning many thanks from his kouhai.

"Thank you so much, Fuji-senpai!" Sakuno and Tomoka bowed.

"Don't mention it. It's a senpai's duty anyway." Fuji said, smiling (or what else?).

"Fuji--" Momo growled. "What's he trying to do? You don't randomly take your kouhai out and treat them. What's his evil motive?"

"They're leaving the shop!" Oishi said. "We must hurry and follow them!"

Like a whirlwind, they gobbled up their desserts so quickly that they felt like throwing up.

"Finished!"

"Let's go!"

When they rushed out of the restaurant, they were just in time to see Fuji and the girls disappearing around the corner. The Seigaku regulars rushed after them, Kaidoh and Momo bickering on the way. Finally they arrived--big surprise--at a tennis court.

"Hah?" Momo exclaimed, looking around. "Here? Date?"

"Stop making incoherent monosyllables, baka." Kaidoh said.

"Baka yourself, Viper!" Momo retorted, not bothering to keep his voice down.

"Hmm?" Fuji pretended to prick up his ears. "I seem to hear Momo and Kaidoh's voices." He walked towards the bush they were hiding, peered and said, "Momo? Kaidoh? And the rest of you...what are you doing there? Did you come to play tennis as well?"

"So that was it? Tennis?" Momo said.

"You weren't on a date?" Oishi said, greatly relieved.

"Date?" Fuji held up his hands. "No, no, Ryuzaki-chan here wants to try out for a spot on the girls' team, so I'm just helping her out."

"What about the other girl?" Inui said.

"She wanted to come as well."

"Fuuuuuji!" Eiji leaped out of the bush, doing a somersault in the air before he landed on the ground. "You did that on purpose! You made us think it was a date by going to that dessert shop first, when you're only going to coach tennis!"

Fuji responded with the I-Like-To-See-People-Suffer smile.

"Eiji-senpai?" Sakuno said.

"They're all here!" Tomoka cried, as the rest came out from behind the bush. "Except for Tezuka."

"Since you are all here," Fuji said. "Why not join us?"

"But--but there aren't any rackets." Oishi said. "Except for the one Inui brought for Taka-san."

"No, I brought three from home." Sakuno opened up the big travelling bag which Inui suspected she was going to elope with. "Fuji-senpai asked if he could borrow the rackets Obaa-chan used."

"So that's it," Inui said. "Fuji knew we were suspecting him going on a date, and he knew we were going to follow him, so he simply played along. He took care to dress in new clothes, took the girls to a dessert shop, and told Ryuzaki to bring the rackets in a big bag, so we wouldn't guess they're only going to play tennis."

"FUUUUJI!" Eiji and Momo balled their hands into fists. Oishi tried to stop them from attacking Fuji.

"Fsssh. What a troublesome strategy." said Kaidoh.

"Well, as long as it turns out all right--" Inui handed Kawamura the racket. "HORA, HORA! LET'S PLAY NOW!"

And that was exactly what they did. With only four rackets and two courts, the Seigaku regulars took turns coaching Sakuno and Tomoka. Tomoka, being more naturally athletic, learned quickly. Sakuno wasn't jealous of her best friend, but she wished she could have done better.

"Don't worry," Fuji said. "Hard work is the key."

"He's not lying," Inui said. "Even if you're born a genius like Fuji, without hard work, you cannot keep up."

"Just focus on yourself!" Momo said.

"Hai!" Sakuno wiped the sweat from her brow. Of course, she thought. The most important thing is to focus on the ball in front of you. Receive, and return. Plain and simple. There's no time to look at others and feel inferior.

"Another ball, please!" she called.


	3. Training

Chapter 3: Training

Her first training session with the Seigaku regulars was not enough. Tomoka had gone home earlier, her cousin having called and complained that Tomoka's little brothers were getting out of control.

With her best friend gone, Sakuno at first was a little afraid being left alone with all the big boys, but they were really good to her. When Sakuno was completely worn out, Momo bought her a can of Ponta. Kaidoh, observing that it wasn't enough, bought another one. Oishi and Eiji fussed over her like mother hens. Inui tore out several pages from his notebook and gave them to her.

"I've listed your strengths and weaknesses."

"Arigatou!" Sakuno said. Though she did feel a little sad, seing that the weaknesses far outweighed her strengths.

"And a training program, specially tailored for you."

"Eh?" Sakuno glanced at the last piece of paper. "To improve your stamina--go running with Kaidoh-senpai every morning?"

"What?" Kaidoh said, irritated. "I'm not doing that!"

"It's okay, Kaidoh-senpai." Sakuno said, looking up at him. "I don't want to trouble you, I can go running by myself."

"Oh Kaidoh, that's so cruel!" Eiji said. "What if she meets a pervert?"

"It's a senpai's order, Kaidoh." Inui said.

Fuji, Oishi, Eiji, and Kawamura nodded as well.

"Fsssh." Kaidoh relented. With FIVE senpais threatening him, he couldn't help but surrender. Also, the kind heart he was hiding deep inside was somewhat touched by Sakuno's face. A mixed feeling of duty and protectiveness rose within him.

"That was a good idea." Fuji smiled. "Kaidoh's face can scare off a hundred perverts."

Kaidoh glared at him, while Momo threw back his head and laughed.

"Anything else?" Eiji said, leaning over to see Sakuno's special training program. "To improve your flexibility--do stretches with Eiji? Okay! Count on me, Ochibi's girlfriend!"

Sakuno blushed. "I--I'm not--"

"To improve your strength--train with Momoshiro and Kawamura by turns." Eiji read out aloud. Momo gave his thumbs up, and Kawamura, brandishing Inui's racket, shouted "LEAVE IT TO ME! I'LL POWER HER UP IN NO TIME!"

"To improve your accuracy--practice with Oishi twice a week."

"I will do my best, Ryuzaki." Oishi said, smiling at her.

"To improve your actual experience and overall ability--have practice matches with Fuji every weekend."

"Practice matches? I couldn't--"

"Don't refuse me, Ryuzaki-chan." Fuji gave her his widest smile. The others winced at his slightly flirtatious tone, while Fuji chuckled at their pained expressions. Sakuno was conveniently clueless.

"There's still Inui and Tezuka left." Oishi observed.

"Buchou--ah, he can take over if any one has an emergency and cannot come. Tezuka's well-rounded in every aspect. As for me," Inui's glasses flashed ominously. "I'll be teaching her how to brew my special Inui juice, so we will have a bigger supply next time."

"NO WAY!" Everyone except Fuji and Sakuno yelled at him.

As it turned out, Inui's contribution to Sakuno's training was his analyzing skills. But if you're thinking Sakuno will start going around, notebook and pen in hand, and sporting rectangular glasses--you're wrong. Inui had accompanied her to the Seigaku's girls' team, and told her to observe her senpai-tachi closely.

"They are way below the boys' team level." he said in a low voice, not wanting to earn any swellings on his head. "but there is a lot you can learn. See how she bends her knee? That angle isn't bad. And look at her opponent, she's running towards the net to prevent her from smashing--"

Inui even burned several DVDs of famous female players and handed them to Sakuno.

"The last one contains an excellent software which can slow down the playing speed so you can watch their movements closely. It is important to develop your own style eventually, but for now, I want you to imitate what they are doing. Remember that Pablo Picasso also started from classical training in art, and later developed his unique, innovative style which made him famous."

Sakuno sweatdropped. Trust Inui to compare tennis with painting.

* * *

With seven Seigaku regulars helping her train, Sakuno's tennis improved rapidly. As Inui said, hard work can compensate for lack of natural ability. Sakuno may not be gifted, but nor was she a hopeless case. She was also gratified that the regulars were using their precious time to help her, when they also had Nationals to worry about. Determined that she would not let them down, Sakuno grit her teeth and worked like there was no tomorrow. Tomoka, who did not really care for the regulars' position, and had her brothers to take care of, only joined her occasionally. 

News of Ryoma's prowess at the U.S. Open were still faithfully reported by Tomoka and sometimes from Momo and Eiji. Now Sakuno could watch Ryoma's matches happily, wondering what would Ryoma think had he known she was also training hard.

Ryuzaki Sumire noted the change in her granddaughter. Sakuno had ceased looking under the weather. Colour bloomed in her cheeks, there was energy in her movements, and she seemed braver and more confident. Generally, Sakuno was still polite and gentle, but there was a newfound strength under her seemingly fragile exterior.

* * *

One day Ryuzaki Sumire announced that they would have company tonight, a basketball coach at Shohoku High, and she wanted to make a special pound cake. But she could not find the recipe. 

"I haven't made that cake in ages because it needed so many eggs--but Anzai is a friend I haven't seen in twenty years, and I knew he used to praise that cake so. Maybe I've put it away in the attic."

"I'll go and see if it's there." Sakuno said, running up the stairs.

"It's an old cookbook with a red cover!" Sumire shouted.

The attic was rather stuffy and dusty, since they rarely came up here. Sakuno sneezed twice.

"We really should clean up this place more often," she thought, rummaging through piles of old boxes. One of them contained her old toys. Sakuno drew out a doll with curly hair and looked over it fondly. She had a vague memory of her mother giving her that doll, before she died in a car crash with her father...

"Did you find it?" Sumire's voice floated up to her.

"Not yet!" Sakuno quickly put her toys back into the box. She hastily wiped away a few tears.

Finally she found the cookbook in a big box. As she lifted the book, she discovered a pile of video tapes stacked neatly beneath it.

"What is this?" Sakuno took up a video and read the label on it. "National tournament 1968." Another read "Pan-Asian Games 1972" And another, "Coca-Cola Championships 1975."

Sakuno gathered up the videos along with the cookbook and went downstairs.

"Here's the recipe, Obaa-chan," she said, handing over the book. "And I found these videos in the same box. What are they?"

Sumire glanced at the videos and her eyes opened wide. "Oh my god! My videos! Such a long time ago."

"_Your_ videos?"

"Of course." Sumire said proudly. "Your Obaa-chan was a national champion thirty years ago. I even participated in a few international games, but I was seriously injured before I could enter Wimbledon. That ended my professional career."

Sakuno remembered an aunt had told her about this before. She had thought it was unbelievable then.

"Demo--I have never seen any of your videos. Why were they in the attic?"

"Perhaps your aunt put them away when she came over for the New Year cleaning. Anyway, I don't see the point of watching those videos again. I have _lived_ those moments. And now my priority is my granddaughter and the Seigaku tennis club. Not dwelling in the past."

Sakuno's respect for her grandma rose. But after watching the DVDs Inui gave her, she was rather curious about Sumire's games.

"May I watch them?"

"Go ahead." Sumire waved her hand. "I have to get started on the cake now. No, you needn't help me, Sakuno. Run along and watch the videos, though I doubt they are that worth seeing."

Sakuno did not need a second urging. Carrying the videos carefully, she went to the living room and turned on the video player.

When she saw her grandmother, holding her racket confidently, standing on the tennis court, she let out a gasp of surprise. Could this be her grandmother? She was so young!

Time passed quickly. Now that she had received training from Inui, Sakuno had developed a much more critical eye for tennis. She became engrossed in Sumire's games; something in her grandmother's playing style had touched her soul in a way the other players couldn't.

"Sakuno! How long have you been here?" Sumire's voice interrupted her.

"Obaa-chan! I'm so sorry!" Sakuno jumped up. "It was so interesting--I lost track of time--"

"I never thought my games could hold your attention like Ryoma's did." Sumire said with a wry grin.

"Actually, Obaa-chan," Sakuno said quietly. "I feel different when I watch your games. Sometimes I feel I am in your place, and I could do the moves you displayed. But--" her modesty surfaced, "--I suppose it was just my imagination." She laughed a little. "I'm still a beginner, though I have improved. It's impossible I can be like you, Obaa-chan."

Ryuzaki Sumire was silent for a moment.

"Sakuno, remember that I told you your parents were excellent tennis players, twenty years ago?"

"Hai."

"Your father was a prodigy. In fact, he was said to be second only to Echizen Nanjiro. But your mother was a late bloomer. Sakura was exactly like you when she was your age. But she didn't give up. She worked harder, I coached her vigorously, and she at last became a star in girls' tennis."

"Really?" Did Obaa-chan imply that she is a late bloomer, like her mother? It seemed as though a door had opened in her mind, and light was shining through.

"Never doubt your grandmother, Sakuno. If it hadn't been for that fatal car crash--I know your parents would have loved to see you training hard now."

Sakuno's lip trembled. "I would have loved that too."

Sumire laid a hand on her shoulder.

"So what I'm saying is: have faith in yourself. You _can_ become a great player like your mother. Believe it, Sakuno."

"Thank you, Obaa-chan. Oh, and can you show me some of the moves you used some time?"

"I'm afraid you're not on that level yet," Hearing this, Sakuno blushed hard. "but I suppose there are a few easier ones I guessyou can do. You have been training hard with the boys?"

Sakuno nodded. "They are very kind."

"They are a good lot, those boys." Sumire said, smiling. "With their coaching, I have no doubt you will make it to the regulars."

"I'll do my best." Sakuno promised.

* * *

One day, the regulars decided to have a little "test" to see how Sakuno has progressed. If she could pass the test, Kawamura would treat her to all-you-can-eat sushi. 

"Now make sure you pass the test, Sakuno-chan." Eiji whispered in her right ear. After training with the regulars constantly, they started to call her by her name. Sakuno, however, still called them senpai, though in her heart, they have become surrogate big brothers.

"You have to pass it," Momo whispered in her left ear. "So we can all go with you and have free sushi!"

Sakuno flushed. She glanced at Kawamura, wondering if he had heard.

"You've been training so hard, I know you can pass!" Tomoka patted her shoulder.

"If you don't pass--" Inui produced a big simmering tumbler.

"No you don't!" Eiji and Momo shouted. Kaidoh glared at Inui. Fuji gave Kawamura his racket.

"STINKING! REEKING! SAKUNO IS NOT DRINKING THAT!" And he snatched the tumbler from Inui's hand and dashed the contents on the ground. Momo, Eiji, and Kaidoh breathed a sigh of relief, and then held their noses. Kawamura wasn't joking about the smell.

"Well, let's begin, shall we?" Fuji said, being the only one immune to the smell. "Are you ready, Sakuno-chan?"

Sakuno, after holding her handkerchief to her nose, nodded.

"Okay. Horio! Can you come here for a moment?"

Horio Satoshi came running to them, wondering what Fuji-senpai wanted with him. Kato and Katsuo followed him in curiosity.

"Get your racket." Fuji told him. "You will be playing a one set match with Sakuno-chan."

"Hah?" Horio pointed at Sakuno. "Her?"

"Yes." Fuji nodded.

Tomoka smacked Horio on the head. "Are you implying that Sakuno isn't good enough to be your opponent?"

Horio had known of Sakuno training with the regulars, but he couldn't believe that Fuji-senpai was asking him, Mr. Two-Years-of-Tennis-Experience, to play with Sakuno, as though she was on par with him! She only started playing for what, ten months?

"Fu--Fuji-senpai, you can't be serious." he stuttered.

"I assure you I am." Fuji said, smiling. "And don't hold back."

"Is Fuji-senpai crazy?" Kato whispered to Katsuo, who shrugged.

Horio, still wondering what the world was coming to, took his racket and stood on the court. He wished that Kato and Katsuo hadn't followed him, and the other members wouldn't stare hard at them. He liked Sakuno, but he couldn't help feeling embarrassed playing with her. After all, she was a girl, and not only that, she had less tennis experience.

Sakuno was also trying to steady her nerves. Shenever expectedthat the test was to be a match with Horio. Even though her tennis had improved immensely, she didn't think she had any chance against Horio.

"One set match, Sakuno to serve." Arai called. He was asked to judge, since the regulars may be accused of favouring Sakuno.

"Ganbatte, Sakuno-chan!" Tomoka shouted, jumping up and down.

Her face pale but serious, Sakuno tossed the ball in the air. Pok! The ball flashed through the court, and bounced past Horio.

"15-0!"

Tomoka stared, then began cheering loudly. "Well done, Sakuno! An ace serve!"

"Way to go, Sakuno-chan!" Eiji called.

"THAT'S IT, SAKUNO!" Kawamura yelled, swinging his racket. "SHOW HIM WHAT YOU'RE MADE OF!"

"Thanks to me." Momo said proudly. "I have taught her how to smash the ball like that."

"That has nothing to do with you, porcupine head." Kaidoh said. "It's only a normal serve, not a dunk smash."

"Why didn't Horio return it, if it's just a normal serve?" Kato wondered aloud.

"He's taken by surprise." Fuji said. "I think he's still in shock having to play Sakuno-chan."

"Stand up, Horio." Tezuka's deep voice sounded. He had just appeared, and everyone stared at him in surprise. "You can do better than that."

Horio immediately stood straight. "Yes, buchou!" He could have wept. Not only did the buchou remember his name, he also encouraged him!

Now that Horio had recovered, he played much better. And Tezuka's words were a great power boost.

"4-1, game to Horio."

"Come on, Sakuno-chan!" Eiji clenched his fists.

"Sakuno, I know you haven't shown your true strength yet." Oishi said in his mind.

"Oh no, is she losing?" Momo said.

"Like she would." Kaidoh cast a contemptuous look at him.

"Are you saying there's hope for Sakuno-chan?" Momo said, looking at him eagerly, for the first time in his life.

Kaidoh detested that look. It was disgusting.

"You'll see." he grunted.

Kaidoh was right. One game later, Sakuno began to shine through. She was returning all of Horio's serves.

"Game to Ryuzaki, 4-4!"

"Very good." Fuji said approvingly.

"Why is she catching up, Fuji-senpai?" Katsuo asked.

"Look at Horio."

Strangely, Horio was panting. Sweat was pouring down his forehead.

"He's--he's tired?"

"Sakuno has been running miles with Kaidoh every day." Inui said. "Her stamina has increased to an extent that Horio cannot keep up with. Also, from learning anaylzing tactics with me, she has discovered Horio's weaknesses. Unless Horio finds a way to overcome his weakness, it will be hard to beat her now."

Inui was right. At first, Horio thought he was winning for sure after Tezuka encouraged him. Now he couldn't see why little Ryuzaki Sakuno was gaining the upperhand. If it was some other club member, he might have paused to ponder why, and develop beyond his ability. But he always saw Sakuno as Ryoma's personal fan and cheerleader. He was surprised when he couldn't get a ball past her any more, and he had to keep running to return her serves, making him breathing hard and sweating profusely.

"This isn't the Ryuzaki I know!" he thought.

Confused and frustrated, Horio's weaknesses were exposed even more clearly. Sakuno herself was surprised as well. Didn't Horio have two years of tennis experience? Then why was he playing even worse than before?

"Game set and match, Ryuzaki. 6-4!" Arai called.

There was a brief silence on the courts. Then--

"YAY!" Tomoka jumped up and down. "You did it, Sakuno-chan!"

"Yes!" Momo shouted. "As expected from our Sakuno!"

"Excellent work, Sakuno." Oishi thought. "Your accuracy has improved better than I thought."

"Fssh." If anyone could interpret Kaidoh's hiss, it would be a hiss of satisfaction.

Sakuno approached the net to shake hands. Her first victory. It still seemed so unreal to her.

"Thank you very much, Horio-kun." she said, holding out her hand.

Horio paused for a moment, as though he cannot believe this was happening. Then he grasped her hand, giving a hearty shake.

"Good game, Sakuno. You've--you've improved so much!"

After the handshake, Sakuno finally felt that her victory was real. She walked to the bench to get some water, when Tomoka and Eiji glomped her. The other regulars also congratulated her. She had never felt so happy before.

Horio watched Sakuno being surrounded by the regulars, feeling like a balloon deprived of air. He wondered if he should give up tennis. His reputation as Mr. Two-Years-of-Tennis-Experience was ruined now.

"The worst thing is not falling," Tezuka said, as though reading his mind. "It is staying on the ground and refusing to stand up again."

"Buchou!" Horio cried.

"Learn from this experience and become stronger, Horio." Tezuka said. And he walked away.

"Buchou!" Tears were running down Horio's face. "I will, I will!"

Ryuzaki Sumire, who had been watching the whole match without a word, smiled proudly. Sakura, she thought. I know that you will be happy to hear that your daughter has won her first match.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! bows deeply They were really encouraging and helpful : ) Thanks to those who pointed out that Sakuno was stuttering too much, I was watching the anime, and somehow I got the impression of Sakuno stuttering when she speaks. Ryoma will be back soon, don't worry! And I'm glad that some people find this fic funny; it was real fun writing about the regulars. I made up a lot of Ryuzaki Sumire's past glory and Sakuno's parents, so if there's anything that clashes with canon, please forgive me. And if Sakuno's match with Horio sounds unrealistic...I've never played tennis, so I'm relying on my imagination. 


	4. Love Letter

Chapter 4: Love Letter

Sakuno's euphoria lasted for several days. The glory of beating a boy with two years of tennis experience was already overwhelming. Not to mention that she went to Kawamura sushi restaurant with the regulars in tow, escorting her as though she were a princess. And when later that night, Sumire told her that her parents would have been proud, Sakuno wept a few tears of happiness. She wondered if her parents were in heaven, watching her and looking over her.

What's more, the U. S. Open drew to an end. Ryoma eventually ranked number twelve, which was exceptionally good, considering he was a rookie and one of the youngest players.

"He'll be back, won't he?" Sakuno asked her grandma.

"I talked to Nanjiro on the phone," said Sumire. "He definitely will be back, but I heard Ryoma had to attend some interviews or a press conference. Lots of reporters want to write about him, since he did well in the U.S. Open for a beginner, and happens to be Nanjiro's son."

"I don't think he will like that." Sakuno said, imagining a reporter rushing up to Ryoma and crying, "Mr. Echizen! Please answer a few questions!" and Ryoma scowling and saying, "Yadda!"

"Well, right now we have to focus on Nationals." Sumire said. "Our chances will greatly increase if Ryoma can make it, but we also need to be prepared in case he can't."

The Seigaku regulars were in a whirlwind of excitement when they heard the news. Eiji turned cartwheels, and Kawamura was yelling so loudly that Oishi tried to take the racket away from him. In the end, Tezuka made everyone run a hundred laps.

* * *

"Are you nervous about the Nationals, Kaidoh-senpai?" Sakuno said. She and Kaidoh were doing their morning running. Even if Sakuno passed her "test," Inui said that no way should she slow down.

"Nope." Kaidoh said, though deep down inside, he was a little worried. When they heard Ryoma was returning, he and Momo had several quarrels. Both of them were sure that the other would be "sacrificed" for Echizen's regular spot.

"It's only three weeks away." Sakuno said, looking up at the sky. "We must do our best! You have all come such a long way for it."

"Of course." Kaidoh hissed. "Stop talking. Your breathing is becoming irregular."

Sakuno obediently sealed her mouth. Kaidoh was gruff and crusty and sometimes even rude, but she knew that he'd never intentionally hurt her. And although he resented Fuji's teasing about perverts, he took it to heart. He always picked her up at her residence, and saw her back safely. Never did he let her out of his sight when they went running.

They were doing their usual route along the river bank. Suddenly, Sakuno noticed someone struggling in the river.

"Look!" she cried, pointing. "That person seems to be drowning!"

"Fssh." Kaidoh hissed. He didn't know how many cats and dogs had fallen into this river, and now here's a human being. How stupid.

Having experience saving animals in this river, Kaidoh knew the current was very strong. He doubted if he could rescue a live person on his own.

"There's a coil of rope, senpai." Sakuno said. "Maybe you can use it?"

"Good." Kaidoh nodded his appreciation, tied a knot in the end of the rope, and flung it hard at the drowning person. "Catch it!" he shouted.

Luckily, the end of the rope hit the person on the head, and his flailing arms closed over the rope. Kaidoh gave a mighty tug, and gradually brought the person to shore. When the person nearly reached land, however, his strength gave way, and he loosened his hold on the rope. Kaidoh grunted and waded into the water. He carriedthe person to the river bank and laid him on the grass.

It was a boy around their age. His eyes were closed, but Sakuno could perceive that he was pretty good-looking.

"Is he all right?" Sakuno whispered.

Kaidoh felt his pulse, and listened for the heartbeat. He couldn't sense anything.

"Can you do CPR?" he inquired, but he didn't have much hope.

As expected, Sakuno shook her head. "Our Health class hasn't progressed to that part yet."

Well, it was up to him to save the boy's life. Kaidoh bent over him and applied the emergency first-aid. It was a good thing Momo wasn't here; even if it's an emergency involving life and death, he'd _never_ get over it if Momo saw him now.

When the boy began breathing, Kaidoh backed away quickly. "It should be okay now." he said, and stood up. He considered washing his mouth with river water, but it didn't seem clean enough.

Sakuno bent over the boy, checking if he was really out of danger. To her relief, the boy's eyelids fluttered open.

"Are you all right?" Sakuno said, gazing at him anxiously.

The boy stared at her. "Angel..." he murmured.

"Eh?" Sakuno didn't hear him clearly. "What did you say?"

"Sent from heaven...must be..."

"Has he regained consciousness?" Kaidoh said, coming over. After eyeing the river water warily, he decided against it and rinsed his mouth with the water from his big can of drinking water.

"I think so." Sakuno said. "But I don't know what he's saying."

She sat back on her heels, and Kaidoh squatted down, looking down at the boy. "Hey you. Feeling better?"

The boy, who had closed his eyes briefly, opened them again. Instead of Sakuno's sweet, heart-shaped face, he saw an unruly shock of black hair sprouting under a green bandanna, and two huge snake-like eyes on a sharp, pointed face.

"AAAAAH!"

The boy sat up and put his hands to his head, shaking violently. "Nightmare, oh, what a nightmare!"

"Hey, hey!" Kaidoh, not knowing the true reason for this outburst. "What's gotten in you? What's the matter?"

After a while, the boy calmed down. He blinked at the scary-looking boy and the small girl in front of him, thinking they are the weirdest-looking couple he ever met.

"Thanks." he looked at Sakuno. "You saved my life."

"No, no!" Sakuno waved her hands. "I didn't, I don't know how to do CPR. Kaidoh-senpai did."

The boy turned green, while Kaidoh turned blue.

"No, I refuse to believe it!" The boy shouted. "I saw your face! Your long, silky braids were brushing over my face!"

"Shut up." Kaidoh said, irritated at the way he talked about Sakuno. "You'd have died. And it wasn't like there was a choice."

The boy apparently did not hear him. He sat with his knees drawn up to his chin, looking forlorn and downcast. "My savior--the one who gave me mouth-to-mouth--a guy? No way..."

Sakuno didn't understand why the boy was so disappointed. She asked if there was anything they could do for him.

The boy's eyes lightened up. "What's your name?"

"Ryuzaki Sakuno. Why?"

"Which school do you go to? The one in this district--Seigaku, is it?"

"Hai." Sakuno stared at him. Why was he asking so much?

"We're going now, if you don't need any help." Kaidoh cut in. He disliked the way the boy was looking at Sakuno. He had propped his chin on his hands, and there was a mischevious glint in his dark eyes.

"Are you her boyfriend?" the boy said abruptly.

Kaidoh turned purple, while Sakuno sweatdropped.

"You're CRAZY!" Kaidoh said. "The water has wrecked your brain!"

"Kaidoh-senpai!" Sakuno said, trying to calm him.

The boy laughed. "Kaidoh, is it? Aren't you over-reacting?"

"Come on, Sakuno." Kaidoh walked away, not wanting to converse with this nosy boy anymore.

"Hai!" Sakuno ran to keep up with him. The boy seemed well enough now, and to tell the truth, she was a little afraid of him.

"See you, Sakuno-chan!" The boy called, blowing a kiss at her. "Thank you for saving my life!"

Kaidoh turned and glared at him. His face was now at his scariest.

"Whoa--" The boy fell back, shielding his face with his elbow.

"That was scarier than all the ghosts in the world," he muttered, watching Kaidoh and Sakuno jogging away. "But that girl is really cute. So sweet and innocent. Ryuzaki Sakuno, is it? Must find out more..."

* * *

A few days later, Sakuno discovered a letter lying in her locker. She drew out the letter, and her eyes widened at the heart-shaped sticker on the envelope.

"What's that, Sakuno?" Tomoka said, leaning closer to get a look. "OH! A LOVE LETTER!"

The freshmen trio weren't far away, as they went to the same class. All of them heard Tomoka's voice.

"_Love letter?_" Horio screeched. "For who?"

"Not for you, of course!" Tomoka said. "It's Sakuno's."

"Ryuzaki-san received a love letter?" Katsuo said.

"Who wrote it?" Kato said.

"Stop being so nosy!" Tomoka said, shaking her finger at them. "There's a thing called privacy, you know!"

But when she led Sakuno away to a secluded spot, the first thing she said was, "Okay, coast is clear. Let's open the letter!"

Blushing furiously, Sakuno carefully opened the envelope, wondering who could it be.

The handwriting was neat and tidy, written out in black ink, and the contents were as follows:

_Dearest Sakuno-chan,_

_I asked a friend of mine in Seigaku to pass along this message for you. Can I meet you at your school gates at half past five? I want to thank you for saving my life. Please come; I won't go home unless you show up!_

_Yours truly,_

_Okayasu Kairi_

Sakuno looked at the letter blankly. "Okayasu Kairi?"

"He sounds familiar..." Tomoka said, frowning. "Ha! I remember, he's a junior at another high school, and he seems to be very popular and good-looking. How come he knows you? How did you save his life?"

"I didn't. Kaidoh-senpai did." Sakuno explained about that day at the river bank.

"Oh my god!" And Tomoka started giggling. "So he refused to believe Kaidoh-senpai performed mouth-to-mouth on him? That's SO funny!"

"Hai--I suppose."

"So you're meeting him after school, right?"

"I--don't--know." Sakuno was flattered by the letter, but she wasn't interested in Kairi. He seemed very nice, but she felt insecure around him.

"Ah--because of Ryoma-sama? But Sakuno, that is more reason why you should go and meet him! You have to let him know you like Ryoma-sama, so he should stop entertaining any hope for you!"

"Tomo-chan!" Sakuno went scarlet, all the way to her ears. "I can't!"

"But you must! You shall have to let him down--gently of course--but if you don't do it, you'd become his girlfriend. I wonder what Ryoma-sama will say when he comes back?"

Tomoka prattled on. Sakuno lost track of what her friend was saying, but she agreed to meet Kairi. She thought it would be rude if she simply ignored his letter.

* * *

As expected, the Seigaku regulars (minus Tezuka) tiptoed behind Sakuno as she went to meet Kairi. Horio was excellent at spreading the word around, and every regular was shocked to learn that the coach's granddaughter had received a love letter. After training with Oishi, Sakuno looked at her watch and realised time was up. Oishi had inquired why she was in a hurry, and Sakuno replied she had to meet someone. The rest of the regulars perked up their ears, and after a whispered conference, they decided to trail Sakuno and see who she was going to meet.

"Oh, the power of youth." Momo sighed, raking a hand through his hair. He wondered what Echizen would say about this, and felt relieved that the brat wasn't back yet.

"Who could it be?" Kawamura said. Only Tomoka knew it was Kairi, since Horio only knew of the letter's existence, not its contents.

"I need more data," Inui said. "The mere fact of a love letter is insufficient to make any estimates."

"Sakuno-chan's still so young," Oishi said. "I don't think she should be dating yet. It might affect her tennis."

"You sound like an overprotective mother." Eiji said. "But whoever this mysterious person may be, I'm going to thwart his plans! Sakuno-chan belongs to Ochibi! How dare he steal her away!"

"But Sakuno isn't Echizen's girlfriend." Fuji reminded him. "The decision lies with her. If he is deserving of her, there's no reason why she shouldn't date him instead of Echizen."

"I don't think so." Kaidoh said. He had a suspicion that Sakuno was meeting the boy he rescued at the river. And Kaidoh didn't trust him.

"Why not?" Eiji said.

Just then, Oishi told them to hush. Footsteps were approaching.

"Ah, Sakuno-chan!" Kairi waved at her, grinning.

"_Sakuno-chan?_" The regulars thought. How come this boy is on such familiar terms with her already?

"This is for you." Kairi presented her a huge bouquet of roses. "For saving my life."

"Oh! But it wasn't me, it was--"

"When I saw you, I was revived." Kairi interrupted. "I thought I saw an angel."

The regulars winced. Even Fuji was frowning.

Sakuno looked on the ground, twisting her fingers. She had no idea what to say or react.

"So Sakuno-chan, how about going out with me?"

This was another shock. Kawamura tumbled on the ground, his head swirling. Momo, Kaidoh, and Eiji clenched their fists, Inui adjusted his glasses, and Fuji opened his eyes.

"Go--go out with you?" Sakuno repeated, thinking her ears must be malfunctioning.

"Exactly. I liked you the first time I saw you. And I know that you haven't a boyfriend, so why not give it a try? I'll take _excellent_ care of you, Sakuno-chan!"

"I'd like to pound his head." Kaidoh growled.

"For the first time in my life, I agree." Momo said.

"Very presumptuous." Fuji said.

"I don't like him." Oishi said, frowning.

"So, how about this Saturday?" Kairi said, smiling at her.

"I can't." Sakuno said, suddenly glad of an excuse. "I'm playing tennis with Fuji-senpai."

"Aw, another scary-faced creature? Well, surely you can't be playing all day long? When do you finish?"

"I--I don't know. I guess we'll be finished in the morning."

"Good, then we go in the afternoon! There's a new movie that you may find interesting. It's about tennis; have you heard of 'Wimbledon'?"

"Yes, Obaa-chan told me it's the oldest and most prestigious event in tennis."

"No, I mean the movie. It's called Wimbledon. Come with me, Sakuno-chan! I know you'll like it, and it's about tennis as well!"

"Oh." Sakuno's heart was pounding. It was the first time she was asked out on a date.

"Say no! No!" Eiji chanted under his breath.

"What will you do, Sakuno-chan?" Oishi thought.

"Just slap him and run away." Kaidoh thought.

"Whose side is the god of dates on now?" Momo wondered. "Echizen or Okayasu?"

Sakuno finally spoke. "I--I have to ask Obaa-chan first."

"And if she says yes?"

"I--I suppose I'll go." Sakuno rarely refused anyone in her life. And Kairi was staring at her with such pleading puppy-dog eyes, she hadn't the heart to object.

"Yes!" Kairi picked her up and swung her around in a circle. "I love you, Sakuno-chan!"

"NOOOOO!" Eiji cried.

"Revolting creature." Kaidoh said, looking irritated as ever.

"What's that noise?" Kairi said, looking around.

"Eiji!" Oishi admonished.

"But--but--" Eiji wailed, but he kept his voice down.

"There's a 87 percent chance that Ryuzaki-sensei will object, so don't worry." Inui said.

"Let us hope she will put her foot down." Fuji said.

* * *

But Inui had forgot to include other factors in his analysis. At first Ryuzaki Sumire _was_ reluctant to let her precious granddaughter go on a date with someone other than the regulars. But when she heard the word "Wimbledon," she thought the movie was a documentary about Wimbledon, and it would do Sakuno good to see it.

"If you can get Tomoka and a regular to supervise you, I don't see why not. It's a good, educational way to know more about tennis."

Tomoka was eager to tag along. Her little brothers were going to her grandmother's house for the weekend, so she was happy to go to the cinema. Plus, she was curious to see Kairi. A friend of hers had declared that he was super hot.

The regulars held a conference to decide who should go with Sakuno, and nearly had to hold tennis matches to declare the "winner." Kaidoh, who strongly disliked Kairi, insisted on going, but Momo objected. Eiji complained that it was ages since he saw a movie. Oishi kept worrying that whoever went won't be able to look after Sakuno properly. Fuji's big brother concern was in full flame. Inui stated that it was necessary that he go, so he could collect more data on Kairi.

And when Kaidoh and Momo started quarreling, pushing each other and causing a racket to fall on the floor, Kawamura picked it up and started yelling.

"BURNING! I MUST GO AND PROTECT SAKUNO'S MAIDENLY HONOUR!"

"What's the ruckus about?" Tezuka entered the club room. "Why haven't you all gone home?"

Oishi explained, while the rest bickered and quarreled and wailed.

Tezuka couldn't see what all the fuss was about. "If you are so worried about Ryuzaki, why don't you all go?"

His deep voice, resounding with authority, had immediate effect. Everyone quieted down, and wondered why they didn't think of it before.

"OKAY!" Eiji's arm shot in the air. "Let's all go! To the cinema!"

A/N: **Angel**: I'm delighted that you spotted Coach Anzai from _Slam Dunk_! However, Ryoma's "rival" is not a basketball player, sadly. **keikeiaznqueen:** I'm doing my best to proof-read, and as for adding thoughts, surroundings...if I find it necessary I will. **phoe2k**: it may be grammatically confusing, but when Tezuka said "it is staying on the ground and refusing to stand up again," that is the WORST thing he was referring to. **audny-the-albatross**: I'm not sure what you mean of Horio being used, but I just love Tezuka encouraging Ryoma and supporting his team, so I thought I'd portray it here as well. To the rest of the lovely, lovely reviewers: I am very happy to see that you are enjoying this fic! Het fics aren't that many in PoT fandom, so I really, really appreciate your attention.

I don't mind creating my own characters, but in fanfiction I prefer borrowing other characters, because isn't fanfiction about characters we already know of? So here I present Okayasu Kairi from _Peach Girl_, he's a fun character to write about. By the way, I'm going travelling for several days, so there won't be any updating until next week. Sorry! ps. Ryoma will be back for the next chapter


	5. A Movie and a Match

Chapter 5: A Movie and a Match

Sakuno stood before her wardrobe. She was agonizing what she should wear. She eyed the pretty pink dress she wore when going on the "date" with Ryoma, but somehow she didn't feel like wearing it today. In a strange way, she felt that pink dress is "reserved" for Ryoma.

But she couldn't just wear plain jeans and a T-shirt to a date. Even if she didn't like Kairi in that way, Sakuno's etiquette sense prevented her.

Rummaging through the wardrobe, Sakuno finally decided on a light green skirt that reached to her knees, a white shirt with a cute pink logo, and a white hooded jacket. Two plain pins held back her bangs.

Sakuno looked into the mirror. Cute, but not too cute. Casual, but not too casual. She was satisfied.

"Itekimasu!" she called.

"Go and have a good time." Sumire said. Tomoka had informed her that all the regulars were going, even Tezuka. Sumire knew that with so many escorts, Sakuno would definitely be safe. So she didn't even bother to tell Sakuno not to stray out too late.

Sakuno glanced at her watch, and her face fell. She was late again!

* * *

Okayasu Kairi stood in the entrance of the cinema, his hands thrust casually in his pockets, his expression smug and triumphant. A few girls passing by glanced at him, and whispered to each other and giggled. Kairi's smile grew wider. He was used to girls falling under his charm. And little Ryuzaki Sakuno is no exception (or so he thought). 

"Oy." A gruff voice said.

Kairi turned, and could have tumbled on the ground in shock. It was the scary snake-faced junior who saved his life.

"You--you--"

"Okayasu Kairi." A pleasant, but firm voice said. Kairi whirled around, and beheld a guy with seemingly closed eyes. "Make sure to treat her well. Otherwise, I, as the other 'scary-faced creature,' will do SOMETHING."

"Do--do what?" Kairi stammered. Was this guy with fine, delicate features the senpai Sakuno was playing tennis with? He was completely different from the snake-like guy.

"If you make her cry like some idiot did, none of us will forgive you." Another guy with a haircut resembling a porcupine said threateningly.

"Of course I won't. I'm always the charming gentleman." Kairi said, trying to smile casually, but failing dismally.

"You'd better be!" A red-haired boy with a cat-like face jumped before him. "'Cause Sakuno-chan is our precious baby!"

"Eiji..." A guy with an egg-shaped head said.

Another guy wearing glasses and carrying a notebook stepped up. "Okayasu Kairi. I don't think you need any more warning, but just in case: if you make any flirtatious comments, there's a 88 percent chance Momoshiro will punch your nose (and trust me, blood will spurt); if you touch her braids, there's a 99 percent chance Kaidoh will knock you out; if you hold her hand, there's a 120 percent chance that Eiji will dunk your head in water while Oishi holds you down (the Golden Pair can collaborate seamlessly, even in non-tennis activites); if you take her to a secluded place and make a move on her--there's a 200 percent chance you won't come out of this cinema alive."

"RIIIIGHT! YOU'D BETTER WATCH OUT, PLAYBOY!" A guy with muscular arms was waving a tennis racket at him. Kairi backed away in alarm; he might actually get hit. What kind of weirdo brings a tennis racket to the cinema, anyway? He was beginning to regret his asking Sakuno out. _How_ did the little girl know so many boys? And all of them radiating a We-Are-Sakuno's-Bodyguards-So-Don't-Try-Anything-Funny aura.

Just then, Tomoka came running up to them.

"Hello!" she called, waving at them. "Sorry I'm late! Sakuno isn't here yet?"

"No; I thought she was with you. Oh dear, where is she now?" Oishi said, pacing to and forth.

"She might have lost her way again." Fuji said, remembering his "date."

"Oh wow!" Tomoka said, looking up at Kairi. "You _are_ as good-looking as they say! Sakuno is so lucky!"

Kairi grinned, raking a hand through his hair. "Okayasu Kairi, pleased to make your acquaintance. Are you Sakuno-chan's friend?" Finally, a non-threatening person.

"I'm Osakada Tomoka, Sakuno's best friend! Nice to meet you!"

"Oh, by the way," Inui said. "Everything we've warned you is applicable to this girl as well."

"What?" Tomoka said. "What did you say, Inui-senpai? Oh! There's Sakuno! And Tezuka buchou!"

"Tezuka?" Momo said. "Why is Tezuka here as well?"

There was no mistaking the tall, upright figure walking with Sakuno, who looked flustered and apologetic.

"Sorry I'm late! Sorry!" Sakuno bowed to everyone.

Tezuka approached them, expression-less as usual. "Ryuzaki was lost, so I brought her along."

"Thank god, we were so worried." Oishi breathed a sigh of relief. "Since you're here, why don't you join us, Tezuka?"

"It would be nice, Tezuka." Fuji said. "We're going to see _Wimbledon_. I'm sure you'll like it."

"Come on, buchou!" Eiji whined. "It wouldn't hurt to have some fun in a while!"

Tezuka gave in. He wasn't averse to seeing _Wimbledon_, and besides, he felt that he should also share the duty of looking after Sakuno. They owed a lot to Ryuzaki Sumire.

"Well..." Kairi contrived a laugh. "Since you're here, Sakuno-chan, let's go in! The movie will be starting soon."

Tezuka was surveying Kairi calmly.

"Don't let your guard down." he instructed Sakuno, before they went in.

* * *

Although the cinema was huge, it was quite crowded inside. 

"There seems to be a lot of people here." Fuji observed. "_Wimbledon_ seems to be over there--Yuuta!"

Yuuta, who was with his St. Rudolph friends, heard Fuji's voice. "Aniki?"

"Are you also here to see _Wimbledon_?" Fuji hurried over to his little brother. He was smiling happily; what a nice coincidence. Yuuta hadn't come home for a long time.

"Yeah. You too?" Yuuta looked past him, and his jaw dropped. "All regulars from Seigaku are here?"

"Un." Fuji said, smiling. "Except for Echizen."

"He isn't back from the States, dane?" Yanagisawa said.

"Fuji-kun, so we meet again." Mizuki said loudly, determined not to be ignored. "Is this some kind of club activity? Going to see a tennis movie before the Nationals?"

"We hear that Echizen will be back pretty soon," Fuji answered Yanagisawa's question, while Mizuki paled in anger.

"And who is the little girl with you, dane?" Yanagisawa was always quick to sense when girls are around.

"Is she your little sister?" What's with the genes in the Fuji family? Mizuki wondered. The big sister was beautiful, and this little sister, though definitely different from Yumiko's type, was so adorable.

Mizuki's question effectively captured Fuji's attention. His blue eyes snapped.

"She's our coach's granddaughter." he said, putting his hand on Sakuno's shoulder.

"Aniki..." Yuuta couldn't help feeling a little apprehensive. Mizuki was really good at turning Fuji into his "Scary-Big-Brother" mode.

Yanagisawa did not seem to notice Fuji's protective hand. "Wow, you're really cute, dane!"

"Hey!" Tomoka jumped between him and Sakuno. "Don't flirt with her, you dane-dane duck!"

"Ooh! Here's another cute girl, dane!"

Kairi was feeling dizzy. _How_ come his date with Sakuno turned out to be like this?

As the Seigaku regulars got into the queue for _Wimbledon_, they noticed that besides St. Rudolph, other schools they had played against were also present.

"Tachibana-san's little sister! Why is she also here?" Momo cried.

"And there's Kamio-kun with her. Can it be they are on a date?" Inui said, pulling out his notebook. "I must get this down."

Ann, hearing Momo's voice, turned and waved at him. "Hello, Momoshiro-kun! Fancy seeing you here!"

"Are you on a da--" Momo couldn't bring himself to say the word "date."

"Date?" Ann said. "You want to go on a date with me?"

"Ann-chan!" Kamio cried. "How could you suggest such a thing?"

"Where is Echizen? He isn't back from the States?" Shinji's monotonous tones reached them. "I hear that he has ranked number twelve in the U.S. Open, is it true? It is a pity he did not rank among top ten, but then, considering Echizen's ability, I suppose being number twelve is good enough for him. At least he is not ranked thirteen. If he wasn't careful enough, he could have ranked one place lower, and thirteen is such an unlucky number. But then, thirteen is only unlucky for Americans, and we are Japanese. However, this is an American game that Echizen is participating in, so maybe--"

"Shinji!" Tachibana said sternly. But no one paid attention to Shinji anyway, so he might as well have prattled on.

"Sorry, buchou." Shinji said, and clamped his mouth shut like an oyster.

"Good to see you here, Tezuka." Tachibana addressed the Seigaku captain. "I did not expect to meet you before Nationals."

"Ore-sama did not expect to see you either." An annoyingly arrogant voice said. Atobe was standing near them, with his gorilla-like sidekick, Kabaji.

"Atobe?" Oishi said, surprised. "Excuse me, but what are you doing here?"

"To see a film, of course. Isn't that a stupid question, Kabaji?"

"Ossu."

"But--" Oishi decided to ignore Atobe calling him stupid. "--but surely you don't have to go to a cinema and queue for a ticket?"

"Ore-sama occasionally chooses to dabble in bourgeois activities and grace the commoners with his beauty. Yet even in performing such a charity act, Ore-sama does not need to queue. As a top-class tennis player, it is natural that Ore-sama should receive complimentary tickets to a tennis movie."

No one could see any sense in Atobe's speech.

"Fssh." Kaidoh glared at the Hyoutei captain. "Top-class in arrogance."

Several Rikkaidai players had also arrived, including their captain, Yukimura. It seemed that they decided to take a break and go to the cinema, in order to celebrate Yukimura's successful operation and return to the team. Inui's glasses flashed as he went over to greet his old friend Renji.

It seemed to be a field day for the tennis schools in Kantou region.

With the Seigaku regulars occupied with the other tennis players, Kairi managed to secure a seat next to Sakuno. Tomoka sat on Sakuno's other side, chattering happily.

"So tell me, Sakuno-chan," Kairi used his most charming smile. "Why are you playing tennis with all these people instead of someone of your age?"

Kaidoh heard him and shot him a glare. Fortunately, Kairi was looking at Sakuno only and missed the glare, or he would certainly have fallen back in his seat in shock.

"Because Sakuno is going to tryout to be a regular in the girls' tennis club!" Tomoka said.

"Really?" Kairi looked suitably impressed.

Sakuno nodded. "The senpai-tachi--" she indicated the herd of big brothers sitting side by side in the cinema. "--are very kind to me. They take turns to coach me in different aspects, like strength, accuracy, flexibility." She smiled warmly, and her smile lighted up her face.

Kairi couldn't help thinking how pretty she looked when she smiled. It was such a pity that they had to come with these over-protective guys.

And so the movie began. Although Sakuno could not completely relate to the protagonist, a veteran tennis player at the end of his career, she could understand his struggles to overcome his limits and beat his opponents. The leading lady was also very attractive--bright, spunky, and energetic. Sakuno wished that she could be like that someday.

"So how do you like it, Sakuno-chan?" Kairi inquired, when the credits started rolling.

"I think it's good." Sakuno said carefully. "And it's very exciting to watch tennis on a big screen. Thank you for taking me, Okayasu-kun."

"Kairi." Kairi corrected. "I'm calling you Sakuno-chan, so no need to be so formal!"

"She's only known you for a few days, you moron." Kaidoh said, overhearing their conversation. "It's perfectly normal for her to call you by your last name."

"So what do you want to do now, Sakuno-chan?" Kairi said, pretending not to hear him. "How about we go get something to eat?"

"Ano--" Sakuno hesitated. She was feeling somewhat tired, after playing tennis with Fuji in the morning.

"Please?" Kairi's puppy-dog-eyes look was turned on to its fullest. He knew that no female could resist that look, and Sakuno has yet to learn to say no. She was about to give in when--

"Sakuno-chan is tired." Fuji said smilingly, though his tone seemed to indicate "Our precious kouhai needs to rest now so don't even think about spending more time with her, or you will have to deal with Big Brother Fuji."

"Yeah!" Eiji said, jumping in. "She has to train with me and Oishi tomorrow morning! She has to go home and rest!"

"Right." Oishi said, though he felt rather sorry for Kairi. The boy wasn't doing anything wrong. "I'm sorry, but Sakuno had a long day, and she has to get up early to train tomorrow."

Inui adjusted his glasses. "According to my theory, if you take Sakuno to dinner now, there's a 72 percent chance that she won't be home until eight, and considering she has homework and housework, there's a 89 percent chance she will be too tired to go to practice tomorrow, but knowing Sakuno, she will not let Oishi and Eiji down, so there's a 93 percent chance she will run a fever from training in a over-taxed condition. And if she has a fever, there's a 101 percent chance that you will be hunted down and dealt with." He didn't say in what manner Kairi will be "dealt with," but both Momo and Kaidoh were looking at him fiercely.

"Let's go." Tezuka had the last word. He was tired of all the fuss they were making, he wanted to get a new fishing pole before the shop closes, and furthermore, all the players from the other schools were looking at them strangely. Tezuka did not want to be bombarded with unnecessary questions (hint: Atobe).

So Sakuno was shepherded away by the regulars. She felt a little sorry for Kairi, and turned her head to give him an apologectic look. Tomoka was a little disappointed that they couldn't spend more time with Kairi, but she didn't dare to oppose the regulars, who were so unified in protecting Sakuno.

"Bye, Sakuno-chan." Kairi stood with one hand thrust into his pocket, and his other hand was waving goodbye. He was smiling, but it was rather contrived. Sakuno was sweet, but her senpai-tachi were freaking him out. Anyway, he had her cell phone (he got it when he successfully asked her out for the movie), and he would make sure next time there would be NO nosy regulars following them around.

* * *

"That Okayasu Kairi was so annoying!" Eiji said, bouncing around while Oishi supervised Sakuno's serves. "But it was a good excuse to go to the cinema nya!" 

"He was only trying to talk to Sakuno." Oishi said. "Although, I still think it's better that we went. What if he tried to make a move on her? What if he disrupts her progress in tennis?" He put his hands to his head, not wanting to think of the consequences.

Pok! went the tennis ball, successfully knocking down an empty can of Ponta.

"Very good, Sakuno-chan!" Oishi called. "Bend your knees a little more, it should help you focus better. But don't go too far, your knees might not be able to absorb all the stress!"

"Oh come on, Oishi," Eiji said. "She did loads of stretching with me! Her knees will be fine."

"But what if..." Oishi still wasn't reassured. Of all the regulars, he worries over Sakuno the most. Sometimes Sakuno resented this, because she often felt that she was treated like a porcelain doll. But she would remind herself that Oishi was only concerned for her well being, not nagging her on purpose.

"Ah!" Eiji looked at his watch. "It's about time to go! Club practice starts at one o'clock sharp!"

"I suppose we'll have to go home for lunch now." Oishi said. "If we're late, Tezuka will make us run laps, or even worse, we'll have to drink Inui juice."

"Don't mention that foul stuff!" Eiji made a show of clutching his throat and sticking out his tongue. "I'd sooner die than drink _that_."

"Sorry, Sakuno." Oishi said, going over to Sakuno. "We have to go now."

"Of course!" Sakuno said. "Please go ahead and don't mind me. Your practice is more important than mine."

She picked up the ball, dusted it, and went back to her original spot to hit it.

"Are you going to stay here, Sakuno-chan?" Eiji asked.

"Hai. I need more practice."

"Are you sure?" Oishi looked around. "There's a forest surrounding this place, I don't know if it's safe enough."

"Are you implying that some wild animal might attack Sakuno-chan? Like a giant bear?" Eiji said teasingly.

"No, no!" Oishi said. "But I don't know if it's safe to leave Sakuno here on her own, she's still a little kid."

That did it. Sakuno never liked it when Oishi called her a kid, when he was only two years older than her.

"I will be fine, Oishi-senpai." She said, gripping her racket tighter. "There's plenty of cans left."

"Well..." Oishi was still looking worried. "Is your cell phone on? Just call us if anything happens--or you can defend yourself with your racket, I'm sure Momo and Taka-san have seen to your strength..."

"Yeah, don't worry so much, Oishi," Eiji said. "This place is near Ginka High, not the Yakuza! Sakuno-chan's only practicing tennis, she's not interfering with anyone. Oh, it's twelve already!"

At the mention of time, and with horrible images of Inui's bubbling power drinks in his head, Oishi soon left with Eiji. But he kept looking back, telling Sakuno to be constantly alert, and run fast if there were any suspicious signs.

Sakuno smiled, shook her head, and continued hitting the balls. Actually, being alone helped her concentrate. After seeing _Wimbledon_ yesterday, Sakuno was even more motivated to do her best.

After a while, she sat down for a rest, and took a swig from her water bottle. The sun shone brightly on her face.

While Sakuno contemplated how many weeks left until the tryout, footsteps approached.

"Eh? Who is this?" A voice said.

Sakuno raised her head, and saw a group of students wearing ugly green uniforms. She remembered--these students were from Ginka High.

"Ah! I remember!" A guy sporting a haircut resembling Shinji said. "Isn't she the little girl who took away three hundred balls from us, Tashirou?"

"In fact, Suzuki, it was the shorty with her. What was his name, Echi--Echi--"

"Echizen Ryoma. Your memory sucks, Tashirou." A third guy with black hair said.

"Stop making fun of my memory, Fukushi! So," Tashirou approached Sakuno, his eyes glinting maliciously. "What are you doing here, little girl?"

"I'm just playing tennis." Sakuno said, feeling a little afraid.

"Where's your little boyfriend?"

"Eh?"

"The cocky little brat with a white cap who--who--" Tashirou couldn't bring himself to say "defeated us."

"Ryoma-kun? No, he isn't here, he was playing in the U.S. Open."

"The U.S. Open?" Suzuki said, raising his eyebrows. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"No I'm not!" Sakuno said, indignant. "He did, and he ranked twelfth in the final results!"

No one seemed to pay any attention to her. Tashirou, Suzuki, and Fukushi were talking to each other in low voices, while the rest of the Ginka students glared at Sakuno as though she were a player from a rival school.

"Okay." Tashirou faced her. "We have decided. Since your little boyfriend isn't here, you're going to pay the debt for him."

"Debt?" Sakuno's eyes widened.

"That's right. He took 300 balls from us, so it's up to you to give the 300 balls back. Otherwise--" Suzuki cracked his knuckles.

"What?" Sakuno gasped.

"That's it."

"But Ryoma-kun won fair and square! It's unreasonable to demand your balls back!" Sakuno was shaking with anger. "You dare to bully me now, because Ryoma-kun isn't here. You should be ashamed of yourselves!"

"Enough!" Tashirou growled, enraged that Sakuno pointed out their intent. "How about a game, huh? We'll let you down easily--50 balls per person. If you can beat six of us, then you may leave. If not, prepare to return us 300 balls!" He cackled evilly.

Sakuno stood up. Normally she was timid, but the unjustness of the situation burned in her soul. Fury lent strength to her, and for a moment, the Ginka players wondered if she was the same little girl who was scrambling on the ground like a wounded bunny, looking for her stupid ball.

"Very well." she said, her voice ringing. "I accept your challenge."

"Hmph, you've got some spirit, little girl." Tashirou said. "But it will only last so long. In five minutes, we'll have you regretting your decision."

"Lead the way to the courts." Sakuno said.

And so the games began. Sakuno's first opponent was Suzuki, who, like Horio, did not really consider Sakuno a worthy foe. Sakuno was definitely not Ryoma's level, but her intense training with the Seigaku regulars was not for nothing. She kept her service game, making the score 1-1. Every Ginka player was shocked.

"What's wrong with you, Suzuki?" Fukushi shouted. "Pull yourself together and play seriously!"

"I know!" Suzuki glared. No matter what, he couldn't lose. This girl didn't seem to be a day older than ten; if he lost, he might as well resign from the team.

With his reputation at stake, Suzuki played all out. But Sakuno put up a valiant struggle, and although Suzuki won the next game, it was not an easy win.

"What's up with this girl?" Suzuki thought, thoroughly irritated. "Why is she so persistant?"

The match continued. Sakuno's fury had faded, and now all her brain was focused on the game. She had become used to Suzuki's style, and from the analyzing Inui had taught her, she gradually found weaknesses here and there, and used them to her advantage.

Surprisingly (for Ginka), the match was not a 6-0 for Suzuki. Instead, they reached a tiebreak.

Suzuki was enraged. He seriously wondered if he got out the wrong side of the bed today. When Sakuno managed to lead a point ahead, he was livid. He forgot about his reputation--all he knew was that he hated this little girl standing in the opposite court, her clear eyes seeming to penetrate into all his weaknesses in tennis.

Blazing with fury, Suzuki hit the ball with all his strength.

"Not bad, Suzuki!" Tashirou said. "This almost equals Doumoto's Power Serve!"

The ball was pelting towards her face with full force, and for a moment Sakuno didn't know what to do. Her subconscious took over, and suddenly, all Suzuki knew was that the ball headed straight back to him--and dropped. Just as he was about to swing the racket, the ball lost momentum and fell on the ground.

Sakuno won the match.

All the Ginka players were speechless. Even Sakuno herself was astonished. She had thought she couldn't return that powerful ball, but somehow she did!

"Wh--what was _that_?" Tashirou said. He had never seen a move like that before. Was the little girl--had she just been playing along? Was she in fact another prodigy like Echizen?

Just as they stood there like statues, a familiar voice broke the stunned silence.

"Mada mada dane."

* * *

A/N: Okay, so Ryoma only got a line in the end (ducks a load of tennis balls) but he will definitely play a bigger part next chapter! I'm still tired from travelling, so sorry for not answering any reviews this time. I'll use the extra time to update the next chapter! Off to bed now... 


	6. The Prince Returns

Chapter 6: The Prince Returns

She must be dreaming. She had to be.

Sakuno turned quickly, and caught a glimpse of the familiar white cap.

"Ittai!" she squeaked. Somehow, in her rapid twisting of her body to see where the person was, her braids got caught in the racket. Again.

Footsteps echoed on the court, and the boy was standing next to her.

"I told you your hair was too long." he said, before helping her separate her hair band from the racket strings.

Sakuno could have wept of shame. After she had worked so hard to improve her tennis, the first thing he sees of her is her braids tangled up in her racket?

Meanwhile, the Ginka players were regarding Ryoma with something akin to fear. If the little girl's words were true, there was NO WAY they could win a match against a player who ranked number twelve in the U.S. Open. "God knows what he'll do, now he discovers we have been bullying his little girlfriend," Suzuki thought, cringing.

Ryoma had not brought a racket with him, so he took Sakuno's.

"Ne," he said, pointing Sakuno's racket at them. If Ryoma could wear a red-and-pink jacket without looking girlish, he could definitely maintain an intimidating presence with a pink racket. "How many opponents left?"

"O--opponents?" Tashirou stuttered.

"Exactly." Ryoma pulled the edge of his cap, though Sakuno could still see him grinning. "I'm taking over for Ryuzaki's games. So whoever is supposed to play next, come up!"

The Ginka players looked at each other for a moment, and nodded, having made their decision.

"Sumimasen! Our stomachs hurt! We have to go to the bathroom!"

And they all ran away as though Ryoma was pointing a gun instead of a tennis racket. A cloud of dust trailed behind their backs.

Sakuno blinked. Ryoma, having encountered similiar behaviour in the semifinals, was not surprised.

"Here." He handed Sakuno her racket.

"Thanks." She sneaked a look at his profile. Ryoma seemed to be taller, and even more good-looking since his departure. The experience of a prestigious tennis championship seemed to have added an irresistable manly charm to him.

"When did you come back, Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno was determined not to stutter and be her normal self.

"Yesterday."

"Oh. Er--why didn't you let us know you came back?"

"It was late."

"Everyone will be happy when they hear you're back." Sakuno imagined the regulars' reaction. They will definitely be overjoyed, though she doubted Tezuka buchou will show it.

"I'm not going back until Friday."

"Eh? Why not?"

"I twisted my ankle in the last match." Ryoma said, indicating his right foot. "It should be fine now, but the doctor insisted I rest until Friday." He scowled, and Sakuno was reminded of the time he injured his eye. Blood was dripping down his face, but he insisted on finishing the game.

"How did you get hurt?"

Ryoma explained, how his opponent delivered serves that were impossible to reach, and he had to keep twisting his body to reach the balls.

"Kikumaru-senpai would be a great opponent for him," Ryoma commented. "I'm not so good at acrobatics."

"But you came out number twelve in the rankings! Congratulations, Ryoma-kun!"

"Thank you."

Sakuno smiled. She was so glad that Ryoma was back. And just on time as well. Although she did beat Suzuki, she didn't think she could handle another opponent.

"Ne," Ryoma said, looking at her. "What was that move you used?"

"Eh?"

"The one you did in the end. The ball flew forward but suddenly dropped." For the first time in her life, Ryoma was looking at her with an interested gleam in his eyes. Sakuno was thrilled, but she then realised it was only because of tennis.

"I'm not sure; I was surprised too." Sakuno thought hard. "Oh! I remember now, it was one of the moves Obaa-chan used in Nationals thirty years ago. Obaa-chan said 'The Lotus Drop' helped her become a Nationals champion," Sakuno added proudly.

Ryoma stared at her. "You can do a move that's national level?"

"Me?" Sakuno cried. "No, impossible! Impossible!" She shook her head vigorously.

"But you did."

"I--I don't know." Sakuno faltered. "'The Lotus Drop' was an impressive move, and I watched it over and over again. Obaa-chan also explained the tricks and techniques, but she never expected I could do it. I never thought I could either, but..."

"Hmm." Ryoma looked thoughtful. There was no way Ryuzaki Sakuno could perform a highly difficult move. But it was true that she returned Suzuki's powerful serve, and the ball dropped before Suzuki could hit it. The Lotus Drop, as Sakuno called it, was definitely comparable to Fuji's Tsubame Gaeshi or Tezuka's Zero-Shiki Drop Shot.

Ryoma asked Sakuno to perform the move again. But no matter how hard Sakuno tried, she could not succeed. Perhaps it was only the flash of a miraculous moment, a sudden hidden strength that only surfaces when she is in danger--that enabled Sakuno to do it. However, Ryoma could see that she had improved immensely since he last saw her. If she kept progressing this fast, there will be a day when she could perform the Lotus Drop at will.

"You'd better go home and rest." Ryoma said, after Sakuno tried for the umpteenth time at the Lotus Drop but in vain. "It's past lunchtime." Which indicated that he was hungry as well.

"Hai." Sakuno went to put away her racket. She was disappointed she couldn't do the Lotus Drop again; Ryoma seemed really impressed. It was so rare that she could catch his attention. As she shouldered her bag, a question popped into her head.

"Ryoma-kun, how did you happen to be here?"

"Oh." Ryoma walked past her, so she couldn't see his expression. "Just felt nostalgic, that's all."

* * *

The next day, the tennis court was buzzing with excitement. Before practice, Ryuzaki Sumire announced that Ryoma has arrived back in Japan. 

"Echizen's back?"

"Where is he?"

"Our Ochibi! Coming back and not coming to see us, how mean!"

"His father telephoned me yesterday." Sumire seriously contemplated stuffing her ears from the commotion. "He twisted his right ankle, but it is not serious. The doctor says he may return for practice on Friday."

"Yay!" Everyone cheered.

Inspired by Ryoma's return, the regulars worked harder than usual, even without the threat of Inui's juice. When Sakuno arrived later for her training with Eiji and Momo, she was a little alarmed to see everyone but Tezuka lying on the ground.

"Are they all right?" she asked her grandma anxiously. "You didn't train them too hard, Obaa-chan?"

"Oh, they'll be fine." Sumire said, grinning. "I believe it's because of Ryoma doing so well in the U.S. Open, that the boys felt they should keep up to the scratch as well. They wouldn't want to let him down. Well, I must say I'm pretty tired myself from coaching, so I'm going to the teacher's room to get some rest now."

"Hai, Obaa-chan. Don't overwork yourself!"

Sakuno walked over to the regulars and sat down a bench, wondering if Momo and Eiji were too tired to train her. If so, she would tell them not to mind her, and go off to self-train. Her eyes roved over the senpai-tachi sprawled on the ground. She loved how they all had a goal and worked hard for it. Her grandma was so right--having a goal in life _is_ so interesting.

"Sakuno-chan!" Weary voices greeted her, while Tezuka nodded amiably. "Afternoon, Ryuzaki."

"Hey, do you know Echizen's back?" Momo said.

"Of course she'd know, you baka." Kaidoh said. "She lives with sensei."

"Well, I was just asking!" Momo spluttered. Come to think of it, he did ask a stupid question.

"Actually--" Sakuno blushed. "I met him yesterday."

Momo, Kaidoh, Eiji, Oishi, and Kawamura sat up instantly. "WHAT?"

Fuji slowly got up, his blue eyes fixed on her inquiringly. Inui had pen and paper in hand, ready for new data. Tezuka merely blinked.

"When? Where? How?" Eiji demanded.

Sakuno explained everything. When she related how she beat a player from Ginka, the others congratulated her heartily ("Our baby girl has grown up!" Eiji cried). Ginka may be a weak school, but they did enter the semifinals. For a beginner like Sakuno, this was indeed a remarkable feat. Ryuzaki Sumire had puffed up with pride when she heard the whole story from Sakuno earlier. And only she knew how difficult the Lotus Drop was.

"And when Echizen offered to take over for you, they made up that stomach pain excuse _again_? Hohoho!" Momo roared with laughter.

"So you're the first person Echizen saw when he came back." Fuji said, smiling. "You must be very special to him."

"Fuji-senpai!" Sakuno blushed. "He--he was only taking a walk."

"Ah, but he happened to walk by Ginka High and rescue you! It must be fate!" Eiji laughed. He always enjoyed teasing Sakuno.

"It isn't." Sakuno insisted, but Eiji wasn't listening.

"Pity we have to wait until Friday." Momo said. "Or maybe we can go see him after changing? I know where his house is."

"That sounds good." Fuji nodded.

"Hey, hey, I have a better idea!" Eiji cried. "Why don't we get up a party like last time?"

"You mean the surprise party for Ryuzaki-sensei?" Momo and Kaidoh said at the same time, and glared at each other.

"Bingo! Let's do it! Even though Ochibi is an anti-social being devoid of human emotion, as his senpai-tachi, we should give him a warm welcome and a big hug! Especially when our poor Ochibi has a twisted ankle."

"That is a good idea." Fuji said. "We can also make it a pre-Nationals party, to celebrate all the team members back together."

"I agree." Inui said, flipping through his notebook. "Statistics have shown that this kind of party will have a 97 percent chance of uniting the spirit and bonding in the team."

Just at that moment, Sakuno's cell phone began ringing. She scrambled to reach her phone, and was surprised to see the caller id: Okayasu Kairi.

"Okayasu-kun?" she wondered aloud.

"Hang up on him!" Momo, Kaidoh, and Eiji ordered.

But Sakuno couldn't do that. She couldn't imagine hanging up on someone's call.

"Hello? Yes, I'm doing fine, I'm with my senpai-tachi in the tennis courts...hai...hai...thank you. Goodbye."

"What did he want?" Several voices chorused anxiously.

"Nothing." Several sounds of people falling on the ground in shock.

"Nothing?" Eiji echoed. "Then why is he calling?"

"He just asked how I was, said the weather was nice, and good luck with tennis practice."

"Fssh." Even though what Sakuno said seemed perfectly innocent, Kaidoh still didn't trust Kairi.

If they didn't have a party to think of, the regulars might have pondered why Kairi was calling Sakuno and didn't ask her out, since he was bold enough to ask her to a movie on their second meeting. But Echizen Ryoma + welcome party was enough to dominate their minds. After comments like "That idiot playboy" "Sakuno-chan, get a new phone" "Next time he calls, give the phone and a racket to Taka-san," they were ready to move on to discuss the party.

"We must have balloons!" Eiji said, bouncing around. "And banners, and party poppers, and fancy hats..."

Kaidoh, Oishi, and Kawamura shuddered. So did Tezuka, but you couldn't tell from his stoic mask.

"And plenty of food," Momo said. "A party isn't a party without food!"

"Hmph! All you want is to eat." Kaidoh scoffed.

"Like you eat less than me, Viper!"

"But where shall we have the party?" Inui said.

"Why, on the courts like we did last time," Momo said, surprised. "Why do you ask, Inui-senpai?"

"If we have it at the tennis courts like last time, there's a 83 percent chance that it will be a repeat of Ryuzaki sensei's party." Inui said.

"And I think it's better that we don't go rushing to the gym and joining in other clubs' activities." Oishi said, reddening, when he remembered himself doing rhythmic gymnastics in a leotard, and twirling a long ribbon with other girls.

"Hmm." Fuji put his hand under his chin, thinking. "How about Ryuzaki-sensei's house?"

"Eh? Obaa-chan's house?"

"Since this is going to be a welcome party for Echizen _and _a pre-Nationals party, it makes sense to have it at Ryuzaki-sensei's place." Inui said. "She is our coach and it is natural for her to take part in the party. And this way we won't worry about Echizen seeing any party preparations on the tennis courts."

"Exactly what I was thinking." Fuji smiled.

"But to be on the safe side, Sakuno, why don't you go and ask sensei if she will let us have the party?" Inui said.

"Hai." Sakuno got up and sped to the teacher's room. She was flushed with excitement: how fun it would be to have the tennis club celebrating at their house! Usually it was so quiet, because only she and her grandma lived there.

Ryuzaki Sumire had no problem having the party at their house, though on one condition: everyone has to clean up afterwards. No spilled Coke or paper wrappers littering the floor, please.

"I'll ring up Ryoma's mother and make sure he has nothing to do on Friday." Sumire said. "No, not his father, I know that scoundrel Nanjiroh will spill. But so far as I'm concerned, it should be fine. Just like the boys to give Ryoma a welcome party, it's very thoughtful of them." She smiled, remembering the party they threw for her when she left the hospital.

Elated at the success, Sakuno ran back to the regulars and informed them of Sumire's answer. They cheered.

"That was so decent of sensei!"

"Yay! Now we have the place, let's talk about the preparations!"

They had a discussion on what everyone should do, like who should buy the party decorations (Eiji quickly volunteered), who should prepare the food (Fuji immediately suggested Sakuno), who should buy flowers, etc. They had just finished allocating the different jobs when Tezuka spoke. Instantly, everyone became silent. The emotionally-challenged buchou actually has something to contribute to the party!

"Do you plan to keep the party a secret?"

"Of course! It wouldn't be fun if Echizen knew! Heck, he might even try to get out of it!" Momo said.

"How are you going to persuade him to go to Ryuzaki's house?"

"Easy! Buchou, you order him!" Momo said with a grin.

Tezuka merely gave him a Don't-Mess-With-Me-or-I'll-Make-You-Run-Laps look.

"Echizen will be back on Friday." Fuji spoke up. "Who do you have training with, Sakuno-chan?"

"I always go running in the morning with Kaidoh-senpai. Then in the afternoon, Oishi-senpai and Kawamura-senpai."

"Then it's quite simple." Fuji said. "Taka-san can just say he has business at the sushi store, and ask Echizen to take over the training. It will be dark when you finish, so Echizen will walk you home."

"What if he doesn't?" Kaidoh said.

"Taka-san will request him to do so. I doubt Echizen will be so ungentlemanly as to refuse to accompany a girl home in dark."

"Okay. I'll try." Kawamura said.

"Give him a racket if he isn't--er--forceful enough." Momo said, winking.

"And the rest of them will race to Ryuzaki's house straight after practice." Inui said, data man as well as temporary party organizer. "If everyone does his part well, and provided nothing drastic happens (ex: an earthquake, a tornado, frog aliens invading the Ryuzaki residence), there's a 100 percent chance of the party being a success."

It was settled. Everyone looked forward to the party and seeing Ryoma on Friday.

* * *

A/N: I was kind of surprised people didn't mind that Ryoma only had a line, but then, I just _felt_ it had to be that way, "mada mada dane" is just too Ryoma to resist. As for RyoSakuKai moments, I am not sure. Ryoma hasn't developed feelings for Sakuno yet, so I can't imagine him reacting jealously to Kairi. I'll see how it goes; hopefully the romance parts will be okay. So far, I have most fun writing the senpai-tachi and digging up similar scenes from canon. Again, thanks for the lovely reviews, they make my day and keep me going! 


	7. Party!

Chapter 7: Party!

It was fun to get up a secret party, but also difficult because they had only a short time to prepare. With vigorous training for Nationals and schoolwork, the regulars did their best to cram preparation with practice. Kato and Katsuo and Tomoka had to follow Horio around constantly, to make sure his big mouth wouldn't blab the party to Ryoma's keen ears.

Sakuno had never been more busy in her life. She was in charge of the food, and knowing the regulars' appetites (especially Momo's), there was a lot to do. Sumire tried to help, but Sakuno didn't want to tire her grandma even more from the Nationals coaching. So instead, the freshman trio was ordered to the Ryuzaki residence. Katsuo, having shown his talent for cooking curry, proved to be useful. Horio, however, talked way too much and let the cakes burn. Tomoka busied herself with sewing banners.

Finally, Friday arrived. When Ryoma appeared on the tennis courts, dressed in the familiar Seigaku uniform, carrying his tennis bag, he was somewhat surprised at the cordial, but not overjoyed reaction from his senpai-tachi.

Everyone greeted him with a smile, and inquired after the U.S. Open with interest, but it wasn't what he expected. He had expected that Eiji at least would descend upon him with open arms, crying "Our Ochibi is back!" but the red-haired cat just gave him a grin. No bouncing, no shouting. No one gave Kawamura a racket unless necessary, and Kawamura was playing with other senpai-tachi, so nothing much from him for Ryoma. Tezuka was stiff and formal, but that was normal.

"Why aren't they happier to see me?" Ryoma wondered. Not that he minded much, he didn't like people fawning over him, but--no, he did mind. He wouldn't admit it, but it was true--he missed the energetic affection the senpai-tachi usually showered on him.

Puzzled, he asked Momo if the senpai-tachi were nervous or worried about Nationals. "They don't seem like their normal selves." Ryoma said, trying to sound as casual and offhandish as possible.

"Are they?" Momo said, pretending to be surprised. "I don't sense any difference."

"Whatever." If Momo wasn't telling him, he'd find out sooner or later. Right now, he was going to focus on the game.

When practice drew to an end, Ryoma shouldered his racket and headed to the lockers.

"Hey, Echizen!"

Kawamura was calling him.

"Nani, Kawamura-senpai?"

"It's that--I have some business to take care of at home, but I was supposed to train Sakuno today, so can you substitute for me?"

"He doesn't know yet," Momo jumped in. "You see, Sakuno-chan is training hard for the girls' regulars, so Inui-senpai tailor-made a special training program for her! Each of us help out in a specific area."

"Oh..." So that was why Ryuzaki's tennis seemed ten times better he last saw her. "But why me?"

"Well, uh, you see..." Momo gave a laugh that seemed very fake. "I have to go home because--because I need to do my homework!"

"It's the spring vacation." Ryoma said.

"Well, I'm going to be senior soon, aren't I? That's the reason I need to study harder! So, take care of Sakuno-chan for us, okay? See you!"

Momo ran off, berating himself for thinking of such a lame excuse as homework.

"Oh, and Echizen," Kawamura said. "After you finish training with Sakuno, you have to walk her home."

Ryoma raised his eyebrows. This was getting more and more ridiculous. First they make him coach Sakuno, and now walking her home? "Why must I?"

"Because--because--" Kawamura stammered. Fuji, who happened to pass by, noticed them and slipped him a tennis racket.

"BECAUSE IT'S A GENTLEMAN'S DUTY! " Kawamura shouted. He waved the racket threateningly at Ryoma. "IF ANYTHING HAPPENS TO HER, YOU HAVE ALL OF US TO ANSWER TO! UNDERSTAND?"

A huge sweatdrop appeared on the back of Ryoma's head.

"Fine, fine." he tugged his cap. "I'll see her home."

At this moment, Sakuno came running up to them. In the past, she would be panting for air, but after running miles with Kaidoh every morning, she didn't even break a sweat.

"Sorry I'm late! Ano--Ryoma-kun, I'm sorry that you have to take over for Kawamura-senpai."

"Just in time." Fuji smiled at her. "Let's go, Taka-san. Or your 'business' will be delayed."

Ryoma's suspicion that the senpai-tachi were up to something grew stronger. In a way, they were so like his father, making him coach little girls who can't even swing a racket well. Wait--Sakuno was different now, her stance and form had improved immensely since he last saw her.

* * *

An hour later, Sakuno was completely worn out. Her hands were on her knees, and sweat dropped from her forehead to the ground, literally. Ryoma wasn't super strict, but she didn't want to appear weak in front of him. Every time he said, "It's okay if you're too tired," Sakuno wanted to prove otherwise. Only when Ryoma said, "Don't over-exert yourself" did she stop.

While Sakuno was drinking from her water bottle, Ryoma stood beside her, watching her calmly.

"You're different." he stated.

"Eh? Me?"

"Yes, you. What made you change?"

Sakuno blushed furiously. She didn't dare to admit it was him. Although it was Ryuzaki Sumire who suggested she tryout for the girls regulars, it was because she saw Ryoma forging ahead, training hard and doing his best, that kept her going.

"Well," Ryoma could see she was in deep embarrassment. "Let's go."

Sakuno was wondering if the senpai-tachi had finished their preparations at her house (Fuji was supposed to give her a call when they're ready). She pulled out her cell phone and checked, but no, there wasn't any missed calls. Ryoma was standing near, waiting for her, as he promised Kawamura to see her home, so she couldn't call Fuji now. If they were still getting ready, she had to think of some way to keep Ryoma from walking her home (and going back to his house).

Well, since Echizen Ryoma is a well-known tennis manaic, caring for absolutely nothing except for tennis (and Karupin), there was only one way she could think of.

"Can--can you--" it took all her courage to ask it. "--play a match with me?"

Ryoma stared. "A match?"

"H--hai! After doing those warm-up exercises, it would be a pity not to have a practice match!" Sakuno chattered on, though she didn't even know if her words made sense. "And I want to try some other Obaa-chan's moves too."

That did the trick. Ryoma's interest was aroused. After seeing Sakuno perform the Lotus Drop yesterday, he was curious to see what other moves she could do.

"Okay."

He marched to the courts, and Sakuno followed, her heart pounding. It wasn't like she hadn't played with Ryoma before. But this is the first time she asked for a match. She desparately hoped she wouldn't fail his expectations.

At first she played badly. Her opponent is ranked twelfth in the U.S. Open, plus being her long-time crush. Sakuno was so nervous that Ryoma ended the first game in two minutes.

"Ryuzaki?"

"H-hai!"

"Relax. It's not a real game."

"Hai!"

Sakuno gripped her racket firmly. How could she be so idiotic, losing the game as though handing it to him?

This time she fared better. And as the match progressed, she gradually got into the game and results of her training began to show. When she managed to deliver a ball that was only millimeters from the baseline, Ryoma was taken off guard and missed it.

"Oishi-senpai has been training you well." he commented, watching the ball roll to a stop.

However, Sakuno did not manage to pull off the miraculous Lotus Drop, or any of Sumire's National-level moves, but she did display several techniques that satisfied Ryoma. When the match was over, 6-1 to Ryoma (it would have been 6-0 if he had played all out), Sakuno sat down on a bench while Ryoma went to buy Ponta. Sakuno was sweating profusely, and she was feeling really tired. Why weren't they ready yet? She had no strength to play another match.

When Ryoma came back, Sakuno decided that she could only hold a conversation to keep stalling.

"Ano--Ryoma-kun?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you for today. Taking Kawamura senpai's place, that is."

"Don't mention it. And I've found out that--" Ryoma took a deep breath. "Your hair is all right; it doesn't affect your tennis."

He didn't say that he rather liked it that way. And Ryoma wasn't even aware that the reason he used to put down Sakuno's hair was because it attracted him.

Sakuno was glad to hear it. She used to wear her hair in long braids, because Sumire told her that her mother thought Sakuno looked very cute with two pigtails. An album full of a four-year-old Sakuno in pigtails could testify to that. Even though her mother was no longer alive, Sakuno wanted to keep her hair in braids for her mother's sake.

"So," she struggled on to make conversation. "I know you used to think I am stupid and weak and annoying, but do you think there's a tiny chance I can be a regular?"

Ryoma stared. "I never thought you were stupid and weak." Maybe she was a bit annoying sometimes, but that feeling never occurred since he returned from America.

"But--but I keep messing up directions, and I can't defend myself, always relying on someone to save me..."

"Well," Ryoma sighed. "Those you said were true, but I didn't think badly of you because of that. There are things much worse. And now your tennis is pretty decent for a beginner. If you progress like this, you will be a regular."

Sakuno's cheeks were flushed with a delicate pink hue. She felt happiness washing over her like a glorious waterfall. The senpai-tachi praised her now and then, but she sometimes thought it was because they wanted to humour a child's feelings, to make her feel better. Now, if Ryoma said she was pretty decent at tennis, she was. Moreover, it was a wonderful feeling to receive a compliment from him, her longtime crush who seldom noticed her existence.

"Arigatou, Ryoma-kun!"

Ryoma blinked. Sakuno was looking at him, her soft brown eyes shining with appreciation and admiration. Behind her, the sky was a glorious shade of golden, red, and brown. A shaft of sunlight fell over her face and illuminated her features. Suddenly, his heart gave a quick beat. He found himself thinking that Ryuzaki Sakuno looked kind of cute when she smiled at him like that.

He pulled his cap lower. "Betzuni."

As if on cue, Sakuno's cell phone began ringing. With a sigh of relief, Sakuno snatched up her phone.

"Sakuno-chan?" It was Fuji. "Are you still training with Echizen?"

"We have finished, Fuji-senpai."

Ryoma wondered why Fuji was calling her. When did he get Sakuno's number?

"Sorry I couldn't call earlier. Momo and Kaidoh knocked down the big cake you made, so they had to go out and buy a new one. And the cake made a real mess on the carpet. We've been scrubbing hard to get the stains out, or Ryuzaki-sensei would skin us alive."

"Hai." Sakuno's heart sank when she learned that the three-tier cake she had spent so long preparing is destroyed.

"But now we have a new cake and the carpet is cleaned up, so you can come home now."

"Hai, Fuji-senpai!"

Sakuno clicked off the phone.

"Why is Fuji-senpai calling you?" The words were out of his mouth before he realised it.

"A--Ano--" Sakuno flushed; did he suspect of the party? "He--he--he just called to know how I was getting along--Fuji-senpai is really concerned about my training, you know, and--"

"Oh." Ryoma wondered why her face was all pink. Was she hiding something from him?"

"So--Ryoma-kun," Sakuno struggled on. "I--I think we've done enough today. I can show you more moves Obaa-chan used if you want some day."

"Okay."

Sakuno put her tennis racket into the bag, hoping that Ryoma didn't suspect anything.

* * *

At first, they walked in silence. Ryoma was not known for being a conversationalist, and Sakuno was wondering if Ryoma had guessed about the party. If he had, she hoped that he wasn't annoyed about the idea. She could still remember vividly that Ryoma had slammed the door shut when he found out they were having a party at Kawamura sushi, to celebrate their victory over Fudomine.

There was a beep from her cell phone, signifying that she received a text message.

Sakuno extracted her phone from her bag, and her worst expectations came true--it was from Kairi:

_"Hey Sakuno-chan! How's it going? I've found this great restaurant near my school, they serve the best pasta! Want to go next weekend? ps. Please please please say yes! pss. Please keep this a secret!"_

Sakuno frowned. She didn't really want to go with Kairi, but she couldn't help feeling sorry for him, after the way her senpai-tachi treated him. Should she go?

Ryoma noticed her expression. "You okay?"

"H--hai."

After a moment of agonization, Sakuno decided to go. As a compensation for their last date (if it could be called a date), and also she had to tell him that she wasn't interested in him. She hated dealing a blow, but better sooner than later.

Ryoma was thinking that many strange things happened today. First the senpai-tachi, and now Sakuno. Perhaps it was all a dream. He looked forward to going home and having a good nap, with Karupin curled up on his chest, and maybe tomorrow everything will be normal.

Finally, they reached Sakuno's house.

"Well, see you." Ryoma said, turning to go.

"Wait!" Sakuno cried. The party was waiting for him! "Please come inside with me."

Ryoma raised his eyebrows. "What?"

"Ano--Obaa-chan has--she has to talk to you." Sakuno stammered.

"Why?"

"Because--well, just come on!" Sakuno grabbed Ryoma's arm and pulled him to the door. She was thinking of everyone inside, waiting for him, and all the preparations they made. If she had paused and thought of what she was doing now, manhauling Ryoma, she would have died of shame.

Ryoma was so taken by surprise that he didn't even resist. In a flash he was at the door, Sakuno pushed it open, and--

"SURPRISE!" a dozen people yelled.

Several party poppers were blasted at them, and as a result, Sakuno and Ryoma were covered in conffetti.

"Just like a wedding!" Eiji exclaimed and started whistling, causing Sakuno's face flame up and Ryoma glare at his senpai menacingly.

"Eiji!" Oishi cried. "Please don't make jokes like that; they're so young!"

Ryuzaki Sumire frowned, but Eiji didn't see her. Kawamura laughed heartily. Fuji smiled knowingly, Kaidoh fssed and looked away, Momo was jumping with joy, Inui was jotting away new data, and Tezuka remained impassive. Tomoka was grinning too, and the freshman trio didn't know whether to laugh (and face Ryoma's wrath) or be like Tezuka. So they just looked surprised.

But Ryoma didn't glare for a long time. The colourful decorations about the room caught his attention. Seeing the banner Tomoka made--"WELCOME BACK, ECHIZEN RYOMA" (Ryuzaki Sumire forbid her to use "Ryoma-sama"), "CONGRATULATIONS AT THE U.S. OPEN", "NO.1 FOR NATIONALS."

So that was it.

Even if Ryoma disliked parties, he was touched by the effort. Now he understood why strange things happened today.

"Nyaa!" Eiji, who was wearing a ridiculous party hat, pounced on him. "Sorry we didn't give you a warm welcome in morning practice! So now we'll make it up extra for you!"

"Can't...breathe..." Ryoma struggled. He wasn't very happy about the cold reception in the morning, but he was having his doubts now, being almost suffocated under Eiji's hearty embrace.

"Ryoma-sama!" Tomoka cried. "Do you like my banners? It took me two whole nights to make them!"

"Surprised, aren't you?" Kawamura said with a huge grin. "That's why I told you you have to walk Sakuno-chan home. Though you still have to do it, party or not!"

"Yo, Echizen!" Momo said. "Come over and let's get started on the food! I'm so hungry I could eat a horse."

When Ryoma passed Fuji, he said, "So this is why you were calling Ryuzaki."

"Of course. What else did you expect?"

Ryoma glared at him. "Nothing. I just didn't know you had her number."

Fuji returned the glare with a seemingly innocent smile. "I apologize if I have interrupted your quality training time with Sakuno-chan."

Not knowing how to respond to this, Ryoma simply increased the intensity of his glare tenfold, and stalked to the table loaded with refreshments.

"Stop." Tezuka said.

Ryoma stared at him. Was Tezuka going to say something like, don't let your guard down before eating?

"Before we start, Ryuzaki-sensei has a few words to say."

Everyone quieted down. They never disobeyed Tezuka, nor their coach.

"Well, I know you want to get eating," Ryuzaki Sumire's eyes twinkled; Momo had been stealthily reaching for a piece of cake, but Kaidoh slapped his hand, causing everyone to look at them. "so all I want to say is: Congratulations Ryoma, and we are glad to have you back with us in time for the Nationals. Let us do our best and win!"

"Yes!" everyone cheered.

Ryoma was the centre of attraction; everyone was fawning over him like a long lost son. Then the regulars remembered their rumbling stomachs and rushed towards the table of refreshments. Cakes and cookies disappeared in a flash; one would imagine that the Seigaku tennis club had been locked in a cage and starved for three days.

"Kaidoh!" Eiji cried. "How could you take THREE pieces? You know I like chocolate cake!"

Kaidoh didn't say anything, except to reach for a fourth piece.

"Now who's eating like a pig, Viper?" Momo taunted.

Sakuno could only watch in mild horror as her carefully prepared treats were wiped clean in no time. She wondered if Ryoma had managed to eat anything.

"Ryoma-sama, look over here!" Tomoka cried, brandishing her newly purchased digital camera. Now that the annoying Shiba-san wasn't here to share her Ryoma-sama, Tomoka was determined to take as many pictures as she could. Ryoma, in her opinion, seemed to be even hotter after the U.S. Open.

"..." Ryoma scowled. How many photos had that girl taken? She was even worse than that reporter woman.

"Nya, I want a picture too!" Eiji jumped in, crushing the poor Ochibi.

"Me too!" Momo grinned, showing a row of shiny white teeth.

"How about we all take a picture together?" Fuji suggested. "To commemorate our start-off to the Nationals."

"Good idea, Fuji." Oishi said. "That way we can all be in the picture."

Since all the regulars were gathering round, Tomoka relented. Ryuzaki Sumire offered to take the picture, but they insisted the coach be in the picture. In the end, Tomoka placed the camera on the TV, and set the camera to automatically take the picture at the countdown from ten.

"Sakuno!" she called. "Hurry up, we're taking a group picture!"

"Come on, Sakuno-chan!" Momo, Eiji, and Kawamura hollered.

"Hai!"

Sakuno, who had carried a pile of dirty dishes into the kitchen, came running out to the living room. Unfortunately (or not), she tripped on one of the party poppers lying on the floor. She would have pitched forward had not a pair of arms caught her just in time--

Click.

* * *

A/N: **phoe2k: **Um, no. Kairi goes to a different school. **Arenja:** Thanks, I always have fun with Inui's data speculations as well! **umi:** Thank you, I could see Ryoma as a jealous type but not immediately! **tazii:** Hmm, how do you perceive Ryoma being warm to Sakuno? **Isanatrix: **Well, I always thought since Ryoma made that 10 balls/person bet with Ginka, and purposefully hit a Ginka player with his ball, I believe he would stand up for Sakuno again. **isa18:** Kairi doesn't play tennis, sorry. **HPDANM:** Depends on different people, but I'm sure that Kairi is taller than Ryoma **Son Christine:** Thanks, currently the muse is kind to me! **Angel:** Thanks, but right now I can't depict Ryoma being jealous before he develops feelings for Sakuno. And thank you for your detailed reviews, I really appreciate them. 


	8. Nationals

Chapter 8: Nationals

Sakuno was glad that Nationals was only a few days away, or the regulars would tease her and Ryoma to no end.

Tomoka had developed the photos. Fuji, Eiji, Momo, and Inui insisted that Tomoka develop the group picture for everyone, and Tomoka, not wanting to disobey the senpai-tachi, did as she was told. But the second she presented the photo--

"Nya!" Eiji cried. "Look, look! Ochibi is holding our dear Sakuno-chan! How cute it is!"

Sakuno and Ryoma's faces turned the same shade of red. The camera had captured the perfect moment--the split second when Ryoma's arms shot out and steadied Sakuno. One arm was like a bar before her waist, and the other rested on her back, effectively preventing her from falling. It was not a sweet, loving embrace--both their faces were shocked--but technically, Ryoma _was_ holding Sakuno in his arms.

"Indeed," Fuji said smilingly. "It's a nice group picture as well. We must get this photo enlarged and framed. It would be a nice addition to the club room."

Eiji went off in a peal of laughter. "Super idea, Fuji! Let's do it! Just imagine seeing it every day nya!"

"No! Please, no!" Sakuno tugged on Fuji's sleeve.

"He won't." Ryoma gritted his teeth. If Fuji dared to try anything like that, he would rip the photo off the wall and burn it.

"Echizen," Momo was almost crying. "The gods of dating have been so kind to you!"

"Excellent timing." Inui noted. "If his arm was 2.36 centimeters lower, Ryuzaki would have fallen. And had it been 5.72 centimeters higher, he would have strangled her."

"I must show this to Oishi!" Eiji declared. "Wonder what Oishi-mama will say?"

An image of Oishi popped up in everyone's heads--"Oh no, they're still kids! They're still young! What should we do?"

"Don't leave those photos lying around!" Tomoka quickly said. "If any girl of Ryoma-sama's fan club sees it, Sakuno would be in danger!"

"Danger?" Fuji opened his eyes.

"What danger?" Ryoma asked, confused.

"As president of Ryoma-sama's fan club," Tomoka put her hands on her hips. "I know that there are at least 36 official fans, and the juniors and seniors have another fan club, not to mention numerous other unofficial fans. If someone sees Ryoma-sama in this photo with Sakuno, she might take revenge on her."

"According to my data," Inui said, "there is a 40 percent chance that a fan will resort to violence when her idol has displayed affection for another."

"Ridiculous." Kaidoh said.

But the others looked rather alarmed. Oishi, Fuji, and Tezuka knew what it was like surrounded by rabid fan girls. If any of Echizen's fans happened to come across this photo--

"Perhaps we'd better destroy this photo." Oishi suggested. "For Sakuno's safety."

"No!" Eiji cried. "Why should we destroy such a cute photo? I object! Object!"

"I don't think--" Sakuno began.

"In any case, we shouldn't let our guard down." Fuji said, and nudged Tezuka. "Don't you think so, Tezuka?"

"..." Tezuka personally thought the whole business was ridiculous, but Sakuno was the beloved granddaughter of Ryuzaki Sumire, and all of them had an unspoken sense of duty and protection when it came to her. There _was _a tiny possibility that Sakuno could be molested, if some crazy fangirl found out she was with Ryoma.

Tezuka placed a hand on Sakuno's shoulder.

"Don't leave that photo around." he said, as though he was issuing a command.

* * *

Finally, the Nationals arrived. It was held in Osaka, which was about three hours by train from Tokyo. The teams from the Kantou region could not risk commuting six hours every day, so the host city arranged for them to stay at a big tennis camp near the tournament. They were to take a privately hired coach to the grounds.

Sakuno had begged her grandma to let her go to the first match, at least, since it happened on the weekend and would not interfere with her schooling. So did Tomoka, the freshman trio, and several non-regulars. Ryuzaki Sumire relented, after making Arai promise he would take them back to Tokyo on Sunday.

Eiji had suggested that they sing on the bus to relieve the tension. Tezuka and Ryoma acted as though they hadn't heard him, Kaidoh scoffed the idea, and Oishi wondered if singing would be too relaxing, they might lose their momentum. But the rest greeted the suggestion with enthusiasm.

"We--will--we--will--ROCK YOU!" Kawamura bellowed, swinging his racket. Sakuno was sitting nearby, and was eyeing the racket rather nervously.

"Careful, Taka-san," Oishi said, looking alarmed. "You might hit Sakuno-chan with your racket."

Without thinking, Ryoma reached out and plucked the racket from Kawamura's hand. Kawamura immediately calmed down.

"Gomen, Sakuno-chan," he scratched his head. "Did I hurt you?"

"Iie, I'm fine." Sakuno blushed. "Thank you, Ryoma-kun."

Ryoma merely nodded.

"Next up, Kaidoh!" Eiji called.

Kaidoh scowled. "I'm not singing."

"Why not?" Momo said. "Are you afraid that everyone has to stuff their ears?"

"If you don't sing," Eiji suddenly looked very sly. "you will have to drink Inui's penal(tea)!"

Kaidoh turned green. "I'm not drinking that." he muttered.

"Now, now." Oishi said worriedly. "No offense, Inui, but no one can survive your concoctions unless it's buchou or Fuji. We can't afford having everyone dropping unconcious before the match..."

Inui adjusted his glasses. "I didn't say those who don't sing have to drink Inui juice. Besides, I haven't brought any."

"That is a pity." Fuji said. "I was thinking it would be a good refreshment after my game."

"You're lying, Fuji!" Eiji pouted.

"Fuji-senpai is so scary." Horio said, shivering.

In the end, Fuji and Sakuno sang a duet. Fuji's voice was low and sensual, which matched well with Sakuno's clear, birdlike tones. When they finished, everyone clapped, even Tezuka. Because Ryuzaki Sumire was sitting next to him.

"Ne, ne, don't you wish _you_ were singing with Sakuno-chan?" Eiji said, winking at Ryoma.

"Not at all." Ryoma glared.

"That's because his singing is worse than pigs squealing." Momo said.

"Say another word, and I'll tell everyone about you and your _date_." Ryoma said threateningly.

"What date?" Inui asked. "According to my data, if Momoshiro were to go on a date, there's a 99.99 percent chance that he's going with Tachibana's little sister, Ann."

"It wasn't a date!" Momo cried, his face going red. "We were just playing tennis!"

"_Only_ tennis?" Eiji said, with a wicked grin.

"Good for you, Momo." Fuji said, smiling. "I wonder if Tachibana will approve, though. Though even if he does, the rest of the Fudomine team may have opinions too."

"I said it's not a date! NOT A DATE!"

* * *

They arrived in Osaka in high spirits. Being young, red-blooded middle-schoolers, they first spent some time touring around. Sumire warned them not to wander too far, and if anyone wasn't back by six that evening, she would suspend him from the tournament. (Though in reality she couldn't really do that--what if half, or even the whole team was late?)

Momo was in his element, since Osaka was renowned for food. It is said that to succeed in the Osaka food service business, the food must taste above-average, have larger servings than normal, be inexpensive and fast.

At a local restaurant, taken in by the inexpensive prices and delicious aromas, Momo ordered a bowl of ramen, a bowl of udon noodles, a sushi platter, octapus dumplings, and miso soup.

"Eat till you drop in Osaka! Yay! Itadakimasu!"

"Momo-chan-senpai, please restrain yourself." Kato and Katsuo cried in alarm.

Momo didn't hear them. He took a huge amount of noodles and vegetables and chewed.

"Oishiiiii!" he cried. "Delicious!"

Oishi, who was nearby waiting for his order, turned.

"Did you call me, Momo?"

"Hah?" Momo gaped, while the others roared with laughter.

"This sushi is really good." Kawamura said, as he bit into a delicately-sliced salmon sashimi. "If restaurants like these existed near my house, we'd be out of business."

"But your dad also makes excellent sushi." Eiji said, trying to comfort him.

"Here, Taka-san." Fuji handed him his racket.

When his fingers closed around the handle, Kawamura pushed back his chair and stood with one foot on the table, brandishing his racket. "BURNING! I WILL CONQUER THIS STORE AND BECOME THE BEST SUSHI CHEF IN JAPAN!"

Every customer in the restaurant was shocked. It took the combined effort of Momo, Oishi, and Eiji to bring him down.

Later on, Oishi and Tezuka went to the aquarium in Osaka Bay, while the rest went to an amusement park. Ryoma and Kaidoh scowled at the idea, but it was either that or go to the aquarium. Oishi always talked non-human language when it came to fish, and Tezuka...doesn't talk. Ryoma wondered if the amusement parks in Japan would have less restrictions on height (when he was in America, he couldn't go on most of the rides since he was too short). Kaidoh was secretly afraid of heights, but there was no way he would show it, especially when Momo was around.

"Roller-coasters!" Eiji cried, pointing at a towering monster with many twists and spirals. "Let's go!"

"BURNING!" Kawamura roared. "ANYONE WHO DOESN'T GO IS A CHICKEN!"

Kaidoh turned green. He was trying to think of some excuse to slink away, when Fuji said gently, "I'm afraid Sakuno-chan and the freshmen cannot go. The minimum height required is five feet two."

"I'll stay with them while you guys go." Kaidoh blurted.

Everyone looked at him.

"Why not, eh, Viper?" Momo said, with an evil grin. "Could it be that--you're scared of heights?"

"No, I just don't like roller coasters." Kaidoh said, glaring at him. If Kairi were there, he would have fainted from shock, but Momo is immune to Kaidoh's scary face, since he already received it hundreds of times before.

"Well, then you can take the others on the ferris wheel!" Eiji suggested brightly. "There's no height restriction for that!"

There seemed to be no way out of it. With a sinking heart, Kaidoh walked in the rear of the freshmen to the ferris wheel. Sakuno was secretly hoping to get into the same gondola as Ryoma, when she noticed Kaidoh's face.

"Are you all right, Kaidoh-senpai?" she inquired anxiously.

"Yeah, stop worrying." he hissed.

"Seems like Momo-senpai was right, after all." Ryoma said, smirking.

There are times when Kaidoh really wanted to strangle the brat.

"Come on, Sakuno!" Tomoka was already a distance ahead, waving. "Let's get a seat with Ryoma-sama!" And Kaidoh-senpai can go with Horio and the others, she thought, but did not voice aloud. Tomoka, like most people, do not want to be on bad terms with Kaidoh.

Since each gondola admitted a maximum of four people, it ended up that the freshman trio sat together, while Tomoka, Sakuno, Ryoma, and Kaidoh were in the same gondola. Before going on the gondola, Katsuo had called to Ryoma, but Tomoka grabbed his arm and said, "Ryoma-sama is sitting with us, aren't you, Ryoma-sama?"

And in those few seconds of delay, it was too late for Ryoma to climb up to that gondola, so he had to wait for the next one. Ryoma wasn't disappointed; he had no strong inclination to go with the freshman trio. And he also was wondering if Kaidoh was really afraid of heights.

As the ferris wheel turned and they rose higher into the air, both Sakuno and Tomoka had their hands pressed on the windows, and exclaiming with delight. Kaidoh sat with his arms folded, only glancing at the window now and then. He didn't want to lose his cool in front of the freshmen, but the wind was blowing against the gondola, making it rock slightly. It was hard to remain dignified in a rocking gondola in the air.

Sakuno glanced at Kaidoh, wondering if he was all right. She also sneaked a look at Ryoma, who seemed to be bored. Well, it would have been stranger if he was excited.

Finally, when they reached the ground, Kaidoh's face was grey. Sakuno looked at him, and made a decision.

"Let's go and sit down on the bench." she said firmly.

She took Kaidoh by the arm, and led him to the bench. Ryoma was mildly impressed at the way little Ryuzaki Sakuno handled Kaidoh, who was so much taller and muscular than her.

"So you _are_ afraid of heights!" Tomoka wagged her finger at Kaidoh. "Why didn't you tell us earlier, Kaidoh-senpai?"

"Is Kaidoh-senpai all right?" Kato asked worriedly.

"How about we get some ice cream?" Sakuno said, seeing that Kaidoh was insulted, but at the same time had no energy to retort.

At the mention of ice cream, the freshman trio brightened.

"Good idea, Ryuzaki-san!" Katsuo said. "Let's go!"

By the time they returned, Kaidoh was fully recovered. Sakuno also got a bottle of mineral water for him, which he accepted with a grunt of thanks.

"So where shall we go next?" Tomoka said.

There wasn't much choice, considering their height. They walked around (Kaidoh and Ryoma were wishing that time would pass quickly), when they came to a stall with big vases and loads of prizes hanging around.

"Look, Tomo-chan! It's Pink Panther!" Sakuno tugged on Tomoka's arm. Pink Panther happened to be one of her favourites.

"Like it, little girl?" The stall owner said, smiling down at her. "Three balls, and if you get one in this vase, the Pink Panther's yours!" He pointed to a row of Pink Panthers which were about an arm length long.

"Oooh!" Sakuno's eyes were shining with delight. Only one ball! That was pretty generous.

She paid the money, and the owner handed her the balls.

"Ganbatte, Sakuno!" Tomoka called.

Trembling with excitement, Sakuno tossed the balls. Having practiced accuracy training with Oishi, her aim was not bad. But luck seemed against her today, and throwing balls with bare hands is still different than swinging a racket. Her last ball struck the rim of the vase, but bounced off, unfortunately.

Sakuno was very disappointed. The Pink Panther wasn't so popular nowadays, and those she found in the department stores were highly-priced.

"Sorry, little girl. Want to try again?"

Sakuno shook her head. She hadn't much money left, the admission price to the park was expensive, and she had to save some for the train fare back to Tokyo.

"Ne," Ryoma addressed the stall owner. "Can I use a tennis racket to throw the ball?"

The stall owner stared at him, as did the others. "You play tennis, kiddo?"

Ryoma nodded.

"I once played tennis myself." The stall owner said, rubbing his chin. "All right, kiddo, if you can get _three _balls in a row, you can get this--" he pointed to a giant pink panther that was as tall as Sakuno herself "--for your little girlfriend."

Ryoma pretended as though he hadn't heard the last words. Actually, he was a little surprised at himself for helping Sakuno. It's just--he didn't know why--seeing Sakuno looking downcast made him feel uncomfortable. Anything to wipe that dejected look from her face!

"Ganbatte, Ryoma-kun!" Kato and Katsuo said.

"Go, Ryoma-sama!"

"Fssh." But Kaidoh was rather relieved that Ryoma volunteered. Because he was likely to do the same if Ryoma didn't, and Kaidoh didn't fancy throwing the ball and getting a huge pink panther stuffed toy for Sakuno.

With a tennis racket in hand, Ryoma is invincible. The balls flew to the vase and dropped neatly inside as though the vase had its own "Tezuka zone."

"Sugoi, Ryoma-kun!" Kato and Katsuo said. Kaidoh thought they might play doubles in the future, the two definitely had good chemistry.

The stall owner shook his head. Was it pure luck, or was this kid a genius? Suddenly, he peered closer at Ryoma.

"Hey, aren't you the kid who was in the U. S. Open?"

"Un." Ryoma responded.

"No wonder." The stall owner took down the Pink Panther and handed it to him. "I might have given you the panther free, considering what you've done for Japan. Good luck in the future, Echizen Ryoma! Make us proud."

"Arigatou." Ryoma tipped his cap.

Sakuno blushed furiously when Ryoma gave her the Pink Panther.

"Thank you so much, Ryoma-kun." But Ryoma already walked away.

"Isn't it wonderful, Sakuno?" Tomoka said. "Ryoma-sama got you your favourite stuffed toy! You're so lucky!"

Sakuno cuddled her new toy, smiling. However, it was so big that she had a hard time carrying it. In the end, Kaidoh reluctantly told her to give the panther to him, in case its feet would get dirty (the panther was as tall as Sakuno, so its feet often touched the ground).

* * *

After an hour in the amusement park, under the blazing sun, Momo had bought a huge can of Coke. He was downing the bubbly liquid when he heard Eiji cry, "Oh there they are! And ohhhhhh! What have we here?"

From sheer curiosity, Momo glanced from the corner from his eye. He beheld Kaidoh carrying a giant Pink Panther stuffed toy in his arms.

Momo choked.

* * *

When they returned to the camp, Ryuzaki Sumire also sweatdropped when she found that Sakuno got herself a new stuffed toy at the amusement park.

"Well, I know you like the Pink Panther, but couldn't you get a smaller one?"

"He'll need his own seat on the train nya!" Eiji said, grinning.

"The Pink Panther." Fuji put his hand on his chin. "He could be our team mascot, ne, Tezuka?"

"Absolutely not."

"Mascot?" A familiar arrogant voice said, making Tezuka wince slightly (but no one could tell), "Did Ore-sama hear that you have a _team mascot_, Tezuka? As the captain of Hyoutei, Ore-sama has a right to know what Seigaku's mascot is."

Unfortunately for Tezuka, Atobe's voice was just a wee bit too loud.

"Really, Tezuka?" Tachibana said. "I never heard that Seigaku got a team mascot. Did you get one on purpose for Nationals?"

"That's a nice idea." Yukimura said, turning to Sanada. "Sorry to trouble you, but do you think we can also get a mascot?"

Sanada sweatdropped. Yukimura must have spent too much time playing with the kids when he was in hospital.

If it wasn't time for dinner, Tezuka would have been bombarded by three captains for their team mascot. For the first time in his life, Tezuka seriously contemplated on getting revenge on Fuji. Maybe tipping Aozu (the only Inui concoction that Fuji wasn't immune to) into his drink.

And so the Nationals began.

* * *

A/N: All info on Osaka is from Wikipedia, and I made up the amusement park. I've visited Tokyo and Aichi (World Expo 2005), but not Osaka, so I'm relying on secondhand resources. And I know that Nationals is held in Tokyo, but I wanted to send the regulars away for a short time and stop babysitting Sakuno for a while. Sakuno-chan needs a chance to grow up! Which means, she'll be facing Kairi alone, and later another enemy (a new crossover character, btw).

Sorry this is a later update, it all depends on the muse! I had written 1k but it just didn't fit so I had to delete that part and start over. Watching Pink Panther inspired me though, hehe. And also sorry for not replying any reviews, I really have to get up early tomorrow! See you next chapter!


	9. A Bet and a Breakup

Chapter 9: A Bet and a Break-up

A/N: After the light-hearted fluffiness from the previous chapter, this one is going to be more boring. But I can't take off the scenes here, they _must_ happen.

* * *

After an exciting weekend in Osaka, Sakuno found it difficult to return to real life at school. Since her grandma was still in Osaka, Sakuno stayed with Tomoka.

Every time she looked at the Pink Panther sitting on her futon in Tomoka's room, she would smile dreamily, and Tomoka would grin knowingly. There goes Sakuno again, in her romantic mood.

Since Ryoma got her the Pink Panther, Sakuno had felt that she was the luckiest girl alive. Nothing tasted sweeter than your long-time crush giving you a stuffed toy you particularly coveted.

But good times only last for so long. Little did Sakuno know, that something unpleasant was going to happen.

* * *

One day, when Sakuno was emerging from the girls' toilets, she heard someone calling her.

"Ryuzaki Sakuno!"

Sakuno jumped. Standing behind her was a girl much taller than herself. She was very pretty, with a sheet of nut-brown hair that fell to her waist, and two blue ribbons adorning her hair.

"Are you talking to me?"

The girl nodded. "I want a word with you. In private."

Puzzled, Sakuno followed her to a secluded spot in the school grounds. The girl turned and faced her, looking directly into her eyes.

"I'm Minagawa Motoko. I'm a senior, and recently, I have joined the girls' tennis club."

Sakuno nodded. "Pleased to meet you, Minagawa-senpai." Why did a senior suddenly talk to her? What did she want?

"So, Ryuzaki. I saw _this._" Motoko flashed the fatal photo of Ryoma catching Sakuno's fall.

"How did you get that?" Sakuno cried, alarmed.

"Never mind. I have my sources." Motoko put the photo back in her bag. "I am president of Prince Ryoma's fan club, of the juniors and seniors. I know that your friend is president of the freshmen club."

Prince Ryoma? Sakuno didn't know what to say. But she had the feeling that whatever Motoko was going to say, it would not be pleasant.

"Ryuzaki, I've also heard that you are trying for the regulars, and that the boys' club are helping you train." Motoko gave a rather nasty laugh. "Very special, aren't you? You're the granddaughter of their coach, a privilege none of us can ever hope to have."

Sakuno flushed. It wasn't like she could choose where she was born.

"If you think you're going to win Echizen Ryoma by tennis, then you are wrong. VERY WRONG. You only started playing tennis when you entered Seigaku. That's not very long, is it? I've been playing since I was five, and I assure you that a few months of intense training is not going to beat me. The girls' club may not be as good as the boys, but the regulars are certainly not composed of beginners."

She brushed away a lock of hair from her eyes. Sakuno wished to run away, but she willed herself to stay put. She was not going to be a coward.

"So how about we have a bet?" Motoko said.

"Bet?"

"Yes, a bet. If I beat you in the tryout, then you will stop bothering Ryoma. And all the other regulars."

Sakuno stared at her, speechless. Motoko was tall and lithe, and she claimed to have played tennis since she was five. There was little chance of beating such a formidable opponent.

But another voice inside her head was telling her, don't give in. Even if she stopped "bothering" Ryoma, the Seigaku regulars have become like big brothers to her. She could never, never lose them.

"I can't." Her voice did not falter.

Motoko was dumbfounded. She never expected that Ryuzaki Sakuno would refuse, and in such an outright manner as well!

"Why not?" she demanded, seething with anger.

"Everyone has been so kind to me. I can't stop being friends with them, for a stupid bet."

Motoko bristled. How dare this little brat call her stupid?

"If you don't agree, then our fan club will DO SOMETHING." Motoko's eyes glinted maliciously. "I don't think it's very difficult to--er--do some _minor injury_ to a person before the tryout. You can kiss your regular dreams goodbye."

Sakuno winced. She had been training so hard to be a regular; she didn't want to let her grandma and the Seigaku regulars down. But she couldn't sacrifice her friendship with the regulars.

"All right, but on one condition." she said, surprised that her voice was so calm. "If I lose, then I won't talk to Ryoma-kun. He won't mind, I'm sure I'm very annoying to him. But I must continue being friends with the others. They are like brothers to me. Even if I stop talking to them, they will notice and try to find out the reason."

She paused for breath, and stared defiantly back at Motoko. The latter was a little taken aback. From what she has seen and heard of Ryuzaki Sakuno, she never expected the little girl to dare to negotiate with her. And what she said made sense. What if the regulars found out? Kawamura would beat her to a pulp, perhaps, once he's given a racket. Inui might slip SOMETHING into her food. She didn't know that Fuji had a sadistic side, but had she known, she might have simply given up the bet.

"Okay, as you wish." she said sulkily. "I will look forward to defeating you, and I guarantee that moment, you will be on your knees and begging for mercy."

She stalked off, and Sakuno leaned against a tree for support. She couldn't believe that she had just agreed to a bet. A bet that would cost her friendship, and possibly romance? with Ryoma.

Why did she agree to such a ridiculous thing? There was no way she could beat Motoko; one year of experience is a joke against eight. If she could do the Lotus Drop, or some highly difficult move, she might stand a chance. But it only seemed under miraculous circumstances that she could play beyond her potential.

But Motoko had threatened to sabotage her before the tryout if she didn't agree. Sakuno couldn't risk that. At least she had saved her friendship with her big brothers. As for Ryoma, he probably wouldn't care if she's around. She remembered how annoyed he looked when Tomoka presented the group photo.

As Sakuno walked slowly back to school, her mind occupied, she nearly bumped into Tomoka.

"Sakuno! Where were you? It's almost time for class!"

"Hai."

"Your face looks pale." Tomoka peered at her. "Are you all right, Sakuno?"

"Hai." Sakuno tried to smile cheerfully. "Thank you, Tomo-chan. I'm fine. Let's go to class!"

* * *

Sakuno did her best to keep the bet a secret. She knew if she told Tomoka, in no time the whole school would know, and she didn't know what would happen to her. Luckily, her date with Kairi was coming up soon, and Tomoka mistook Sakuno's troubled mind for that.

"Don't worry about it!" she said loudly. "Just TELL him, make it clear, that it's Ryoma-sama you like. Show him the Pink Panther!"

Sakuno smiled weakly. When she was alone, she sank down on the floor and moaned. Just when she thought life was beautiful, two huge problems sprang up on her.

* * *

Saturday arrived, bright and sunny. Sakuno opened her suitcase and wondered what she should wear.

"Wear this!" Tomoka tossed a pair of baggy jeans, a huge sweatshirt, and a baseball cap onto the bed.

Sakuno sweatdropped. "Tomo-chan..."

"Well, if you want to dump him, it'll be easier for him if you appear less attractive!"

"Demo, I don't think it's polite."

Tomoka snorted. "Don't be so concerned about manners. It's nothing compared to what you're going to say to him."

Sakuno winced. Tomoka saw her expression, and quickly apologized.

"Gomen, I shouldn't have said that! I'm just trying to make things easier for you. Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?"

"Hai."

In the end, Sakuno decided on the same outfit on her movie date. Since she spent so much time deciding, she was late again. When she rushed to the subway station, looking around, suddenly a pair of arms descended on her neck.

"Sakunochan!" Kairi sang. "I'm so glad you're here!"

"Okayasu-kun, please let me go." Sakuno said, her face scarlet from the embrace. This was definitely one thing she disliked about Kairi: he was too flirtatious and made her feel insecure.

"Gomen, gomen!" Kairi reluctantly released her. "It's just that I'm so happy to see you, I lost my mind. So, shall we proceed?"

Sakuno nodded. In her head she was reciting, "Sorry, Okayasu-kun, but after today I'm afraid I cannot see you anymore..."

As Kairi led the way to the restaurant, coincidence struck in the form of three St. Rudolph students--Fuji Yuuta, Mizuki Hajime, and Yanagisawa Shinya--who were looking for a place to have lunch after a tiring practice.

"I'm so hungry that I can eat a horse dane." Yanagisawa said, when Yuuta suddenly stopped, causing the former to bump into him. "Hey, why did you stop dane?"

"That seems to be the little girl Aniki is coaching." Yuuta said, pointing to a couple walking some distance ahead.

"Oh, the cute little girl at the cinema dane?"

"She seems to be on a date." Mizuki said. "You didn't mention she had a boyfriend, Yuuta."

"I didn't know that either," Yuuta said, frowning. "Aniki should have told me."

"Ah, such a pity dane!" Yanagisawa pouted. "When she could have gone out with a gorgeous guy like me, dane!"

Mizuki and Yuuta sweatdropped, but for the sake of being on the same team, they did not want to tell the truth and hurt his feelings.

When Kairi and Sakuno entered the Italian restaurant, the St. Rudolph students looked at each other.

"Let's go in as well." Mizuki suggested. He remembered how protective Fuji looked when he asked about Sakuno, and Mizuki had a feeling that the rest of the Seigaku regulars shared the same feeling. Observing the little girl's date might prove to be good data. Besides, he was hungry.

"I--guess so." Yuuta said, while Yanagisawa cheered. "Pasta, dane!"

They entered the restaurant and seated themselves at a corner where they could observe the couple furtively.

Yuuta was in deep thought. Wasn't that guy with her at the cinema? If Sakuno became that guy's girlfriend, Fuji would surely have told him. He suddenly remembered that Fuji had briefly mentioned that this guy, whom they met at the cinema, was trying to get Sakuno to go out with him. Yuuta glanced at Sakuno, who seemed rather nervous and fidgety. She didn't look very happy to be on a date with this guy, even though he was pretty good-looking.

Perhaps the guy convinced Sakuno to go out with him, taking advantage when the Seigaku regulars weren't here to watch over her? If that was the case--Yuuta decided that this time, _he_ was going to play big brother.

Meanwhile, Sakuno was getting more and more uncomfortable. How was she going to broach the subject? Kairi seemed to happy to be with her, she didn't want to destroy his mood.

"Are you okay, Sakuno-chan?" Kairi said worriedly. "You've been kind of quiet. Something bothering you?"

"No--no. I'm fine, thank you."

"Hmm." Kairi peered at her closely. "But you're not smiling, Sakuno-chan. You know, you look so pretty when you smile, it makes me want to do anything you ask!"

Sakuno blushed. If only it was Ryoma who said that to her! But she knew Ryoma would never say something like that.

The waitress came and asked if they were ready to order. Sakuno picked pasta with pesto dressing; she had it once and liked the taste very much.

"So, Sakuno-chan," Kairi gave her a charming smile. "How's life?"

Sakuno thought of her bet with Motoko, and winced. Kairi, who was in fact a really bright person, immediately noticed.

"Sorry, sorry! Do you have a problem, Sakuno-chan?"

Sakuno shook her head.

"Sakuno-chan." Kairi looked serious now; his mischievous grin had disappeared. "I've noticed it since we've met, it's clear that something is on your mind. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. But--it might help if you let it out."

Sakuno looked up and stared at him. Kairi had the same expression as the Seigaku regulars when she met some obstacle in her tennis training. It was a look that said "Let me help you."

"Well--yes, you are right. I'm not feeling very well recently. It's--it's because--" Sakuno was never a good liar. Kairi can be a sympathetic listener if he wanted to be, and before she knew it, all the worries she had about Motoko and the bet began pouring out. Tears ran down her face when she thought she'd never talk to Ryoma again. Alarmed, Kairi frantically searched for a handkerchief.

"And--and that's also why I--" Sakuno was going to tell Kairi that because she cared for Ryoma, she couldn't care for him, when Fuji Yuuta appeared.

"Look, I don't know what's going on, but you have no right to make a girl cry." he said to Kairi.

"Yu--Yuuta-san?" Sakuno was surprised to see him.

"Why don't you dump this jerk and go out with me instead dane?" Yanagisawa said.

"Is it true that you're in a relationship now?" Mizuki was snooping again. "Do the Seigaku regulars know about your date?"

The other people in the restaurant were shocked. A waitress timidly asked them to keep their voices down, but no one paid her any attention.

"Are--are you also from Seigaku?" Kairi said faintly. Sakuno had told him proudly that the regulars were in Osaka for the Nationals. He was so sure that this date would go well.

"Is that it, then?" Yuuta demanded. His voice rose, and his eyes were flashing. "You're taking advantage of her when my brother and the others are away?"

"And making her cry too." Mizuki said. "At least you should have made the most of your chance."

"Want to go out with me dane?" Yanagisawa said to Sakuno.

"I'm not from Seigaku, but this doesn't mean I'm allowing you to harass their coach's granddaughter." Yuuta stretched his arms out in front of Sakuno protectively, a la mode de Fuji Syusuke.

Sakuno looked around. Everyone was looking at them, wide-eyed and worried, and all because she burst into tears stupidly. And it wasn't even Kairi's doings.

She _must_ do something, otherwise the restaurant will erupt in chaos.

Sakuno stood up, and gently removed Yuuta's arm. "Okayasu-kun did not make me cry. It was my fault. So please don't blame him, Yuuta-san."

The guys all looked at her like she was crazy.

"Ryu--Ryuzaki!" Yuuta stammered. "But we all saw--"

"I cried of my own accord, not because of Okayasu-kun." Sakuno said firmly. "Thank you for worrying about me, but I am fine. Really."

"Two pesto pastas coming up!" A waiter, who had just come out of the kitchen, arrived at their table. He hadn't witnessed the conflict, so he simply said, "Could you please stand aside so I can put the dishes on the table? Thank you."

Muttering aplogies, the St. Rudolph students returned to their seats, feeling utterly stupid.

"What was that about?" Kairi looked at her. "If they're not from Seigaku, how do you know them, Sakuno-chan?"

"Yuuta-san is Fuji-senpai's younger brother. And the others are his classmates."

"I see..." Kairi shook his head. Even if the Seigaku regulars were away, he still couldn't have a date with Sakuno without some big brother watching.

They started to eat, though by now they had lost their appetite. Sakuno tried to rehearse what she was meaning to say to Kairi, but she couldn't concentrate.

When they had finished the meal (a tedious task), Kairi wanted to pay the bill, but Sakuno insisted on paying separately. She also went over to say goodbye to Yuuta.

"Are you going ot see the Nationals, Yuuta-san?"

"For the finals, definitely." he replied. "My mother and sister also coming."

"That's great!" Sakuno smiled. "Well, see you at Nationals then."

"And Ryuzaki, I'm sor--"

"No, it's okay. It was very nice of you, but I'll be fine!" Sakuno gave him a little bow, and went off with Kairi.

* * *

"So where shall we go now, Sakuno-chan?" Kairi was feeling much better, now they had left the restaurant, but he was looking around warily.

Sakuno would have preferred to go home, but she had to break it to Kairi first.

There was a park nearby, so she suggested they take a walk in the park. Kairi agreed cheerfully.

When they were both seated on a swing (each had their own swing, not sitting on the same one together), Sakuno decided it was time to speak.

"Okayasu-kun?"

"Kairi, Sakuno-chan, Kairi. Don't be so formal with me!"

"Well--Kairi-kun," Sakuno gave in. "I--I have to say--" Was her rehearsal for nothing? Why wouldn't the words come?

Sakuno took a deep breath. "I can't go out with you!" she blurted.

Silence reigned in the air. Apart from distant noises of some kids playing, it was quiet. Sakuno felt dreadful. Had she wounded him deeply?

"Why not?" Kairi said. There was a slightly confused look on his face, but he wasn't amazed. Perhaps he had a premonition that this would happen.

"Because--because I like someone else."

"Is it the person that you made a bet about?"

Sakuno nodded. "I--I'm sorry. So sorry, I didn't want to hurt you, I should have told you in the beginning."

"It's all right." Kairi rose from his swing and squatted in front of her. "In fact, I'm contented just to spend some time with you, Sakuno-chan. You don't have to feel bad about this. See?" He flexed his arms. "I'm still alive and kicking!"

Sakuno felt the tears coming, and she blinked them away furiously.

They sat there in the park for a while, until Sakuno felt that she should go. She had to buy some new tennis balls; she had been practicing so hard that her old ones were becoming worn out. She only stayed there because she felt she owed more time to Kairi.

"So, thank you for taking me out today." Sakuno bowed.

"Don't mention it." Kairi stood with his hands in his pockets. "Hey, Sakuno-chan?"

Sakuno turned her head. "Yes?"

"If that guy--Echizen Ryoma is it? doesn't treat you well, you're always welcome to come back to me!"

Sakuno sweatdropped. Looks like Kairi wasn't hurt too bad, after all.

* * *

When Sakuno walked back home, carrying a bag of new tennis balls, she passed the river where Kaidoh had saved Kairi. It seemed ages since they first met Kairi. She felt much older and wiser now, after the "break-up."

"Now," Sakuno looked up at the sky. A few swallows soared through the air. "That's one thing resolved. Now I must focus on the tryout. Even if my chance of winning Minagawa-senpai is 0.017 percent, at least I have a bigger chance to become a regular."

Just then, her cell phone began ringing.

"Sakuno, come back quick!" Tomoka screamed. "Seigaku's match against Hyoutei is starting! Hurry!"

"Hai!"

Sakuno raced to the Osakada residence, her braids flying.

* * *

A/N: Those of you who have read _Fruits Basket _will recognize Minagawa Motoko, president of Yuki's fan club. I don't think she's such an evil character, but I needed an adversary, and Motoko seems the best I could find. **punkrockprincess637:** Yes, I love Wikipedia, it's so handy! **Isanatrix & merissala:** Well, I'm not really inclined to read about Nationals until I can get my hands on the manga, I hate reading online. Besides, Nationals isn't my focus here. Thanks for suggesting anyway! **keikeiaznqueen:**I looked up on Wikipedia, and Kato is Kachiro's first name. So yeah, sometimes I feel weird addressing Kachiro as Kato, but...they are the same. **tazii:** I never expected I'd write about the Pink Panther until a sudden nostalgia seized me...glad that it did! And I'm glad that most of you enjoyed the Pink Panther & mascot ideas, I had great fun writing it as well! Next chapter won't be as boring as this one, I promise. If everything goes well, there should be a nice dose of Ryo/Saku fluff . 


	10. Fight, Seigaku!

Chapter 10: Fight, Seigaku!

It's fortunate that the finals also occurred on the weekend, Sakuno thought. Otherwise she'd still have to go to school.

It was so exciting to be at the Nationals, and even more to be at the finals. Sakuno wanted to see her big brothers and Ryoma before the match started and wish them good luck. Ryuzaki Sumire, conceding to her wish, told her to help Oishi deliver two boxes of mineral water to the locker room. Oishi did not participate in the finals, having given up his place for Tezuka, but he hung around and helped whenever he could. Tomoka tagged along, of course, and Yuuta helped Sakuno carry her box.

When they arrived, delighted grins broke out from every regular's face except for Tezuka and Ryoma. They didn't jump and shout, because everyone was pretty tense before the most important match, but Fuji's smile lighted up his whole face when he saw Yuuta, and Ryoma turned away briefly when he saw Sakuno, not allowing anyone to see his expression.

Ryuzaki Sumire appeared shortly after. The coach's presence immediately drew everyone's attention.

"Well everyone, I'm proud that you overcame obstacles and made it to the finals!" She looked around at them, beaming with pride. "So keep up the good work, go out there and do your best!"

"Let's put out our hands!" Eiji cried.

So everyone piled up their hands. Sakuno at first stood aside, she was too small to get a space and besides she wasn't a regular, but Kawamura, who was just given a racket, swooped her up on his shoulders. Consequently, Sakuno could put her hand on the very top of the pile of hands. She blushed, but was nevertheless pleased to be included.

"BURNING! NO. 1 FOR SEIGAKU!"

"On the count to three," Oishi said. "One, two, three--"

"YEAH!" Everyone shouted.

After Kawamura set Sakuno on the ground, Sumire made all the non-regulars leave the room.

"Wasn't that exciting?" Tomoka said, bouncing in an Eiji-like manner. "I'm simply _thrilled_ to be here!"

"Hai!" Sakuno smiled. She didn't even bother to tell Tomoka to calm down.

They sat down with other family members of the regulars. Sakuno sat between Tomoka and Yumiko, the elder sister in Fuji's family. Yuuta sat on the other side with Mizuki and Yanagisawa, both were warned not to flirt with the girls, whether it may be the little one or older one.

"Sakuno-chan, is it?" Yumiko said, smiling down at the little girl. "Syusuke often talks about you. He said you were a pleasure to teach."

"Oh!" Sakuno flushed. "Fuji-senpai is too kind. I make so many mistakes, I feel such a burden to him."

"You're nothing of a burden." Yumiko said kindly. "Syusuke said you once beat a boy with two years of tennis experience. He praised you so much that I wondered if you became his girlfriend!"

She only meant it as a joke, but Sakuno turned crimson and quickly denied, frantically waving her hands. Yumiko, after all, was Fuji's elder sister, and had her share of a tendency to tease people.

The finals began, and the stadium was a cacophony of whistles, cheers, and screaming. Sakuno put her hands to her ears, she might go deaf with all the noise.

The first doubles pair was Kaidoh and Inui.

When Kaidoh scored a spectacular Boomerang Snake, the Seigaku supporters were on their feet, stamping and shouting.

"Way to go, Kaidoh-senpai!" Tomoka called, and Kaidoh's family hissed with pleasure.

Inui also did his best. His glasses flashed as he analyzed his opponents, and he delivered an excellent Waterfall serve that rivaled Ootori's Scud Serve.

"That's about 214 kilometers per hour." Inui's dad noted. "Congratulations, son. You've surpassed your data."

The second doubles pair was Eiji and Fuji.

Eiji's family all came, along with relatives and cousins, who made an impressive cheerleading team.

"Fight, Ochibi!" Eiji's father roared. "Make Daddy and Mummy proud!" A lot of people sweatdropped, while Eiji blushed and muttered that his father shouldn't shout so loudly.

"Our baby is in the Nationals." Eiji's mother said, dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief. "And for a second time!"

"Eiji! If you lose then I'll use up all your favourite toothpaste!" Eiji's sister called.

With such a huge entourage behind him (and a toothpaste threat), Eiji outdid himself. His acrobatics made the audience gasp, earning wave after wave of applause.

But Eiji was not the only one in the spotlight. In the middle of the game, his stamina ran out and Fuji had to cover for most of the attacks until Eiji recovered. Fuji, standing on the court with the wind blowing his hair, had never looked so formidable an opponent. With his sister, brother, and mother all in attendance, he played exceptionally well. He even developed a Fifth Counter from his pure genius reflexes, and Inui quickly jotted it down in his notebook.

"As expected from Aniki," Yuuta said. "But I will eventually beat you some day!"

"Very good, Fuji." Tachibana said. "If you go on like this, it will be hard to beat you."

Next up was Momoshiro. From intense training, he had become the strong player that Tezuka once said he would be. His opponent was tough, but Momo gradually shone through, smashing the ball so powerfully that it was a wonder that the ball was not rendered to pieces.

"That's my son." Momo's dad was saying to everyone near him. "Did you hear that? That's my son, Momoshiro Takeshi!"

"Good going, Momoshiro-kun!" Ann called. Momo blushed slightly, while Kamio glared.

Tezuka came next. As captain, he probably should have been in singles one, but since he was already beaten by Ryoma, he was no longer the strongest player in Seigaku. Cheers echoed through the stadium, and unknowing people who were passing by thought that some pop star must have graced the place.

The only people who remained silent when Tezuka walked onto the courts were his parents. Nobody knew what Tezuka's parents were thinking, though it was likely to be: "Don't let your guard down, Mitsu-chan."

"Play well, Tezuka." Atobe said, smirking. "If you don't, Ore-sama will be ashamed for you."

Tezuka didn't make a single mistake. His reputation, although slightly marred by his loss to Atobe, fully proved that he was one of the best middle-school players in Japan. As he performed the Tezuka zone, drawing the ball back to him with every strike, the crowds were chanting, "Tezuka! Tezuka!" until his opponent broke the Tezuka zone.

A foreigner with blond hair and blue eyes was sitting near Atobe. He was gasping non-stop during the Tezuka zone, jabbering in English: "Oh my god! How does he do it? Why does the ball keep returning to him?"

"What is he saying?" Sakuno said, and Tomoka shrugged.

Atobe had received excellent English education, sinc he had an army of native English tutors, and could go abroad whenever he wanted. He explained to the foreigner, ending with "Be awed at our player's prowess."

But the best was saved for the last. When Ryoma made his appearance, cameras flashed as reporters tried to get a good picture of the youngest Japanese player who made it to the U. S. Open. Motoko's Prince Ryoma fan club was also there, fully arrayed in colourful cheerleader costumes, waving pompoms and screaming his name.

"Who do you think will win, Inoue-senpai?" Shiba said, all the while snapping photos like crazy.

"It's hard to say." Inoue said. We all know how good Ryoma is, but his opponent from the rivalry school is supposed to be a prodigy among prodigies, left-handed, an all -rounder, can do special moves like Drive X, Y, Z, etc.

By now, Ryoma was used to the mad reaction from crowds from his U.S. experience. He calmly scanned the crowd, looking for his family and friends. He briefly nodded at his parents and his cousin. Nanjiro did not call out anything crazy because Rinko was also there.

"Ganbatte, Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno called, but her voice was lost in the commotion. Nor did Ryoma acknowledge her presence--no tilt of head, no blink of eye. She was disappointed, but when Ryoma took out a tennis ball from his pocket, she saw some black markings on it. Did Ryoma use the ball she drew "Nationals No. 1" on it?

The match began, and all eyes were on the tennis court. Even Jirou, who was dragged to the stadium with his eyes half-closed, was now fully awake and watching the game with great excitement. This was the crucial match, the one that would decide who is the National champion.

Ryoma delivered a Double Twist serve that he developed in the U.S. Open, creating a sensation from the start.

"Sugoi, Ryoma-kun!" echoed the Seigaku freshmen.

"Another excellent move, Echizen Ryoma." Rokkaku's freshman captain, Kentarou Aoi, thought. "I can't wait to play another match with you!"

"Why can Echizen do a double-twist on his serve?" Itsuki asked. "Why? Why?"

"His opponent does a double-take from seeing the double-twist serve." Amane said, earning a kick from Kurobane.

"Wow, Ryoma-kun has improved so much desu!" Dan said.

"He sure is lucky today." Sengoku said.

"Hmph." Akatsu was thinking, "Don't disappoint me, Echizen. Show me how you play tennis."

But Ryoma's opponent was not chosen for singles one for nothing. Although Ryoma generally seemed to be the one attacking, his opponent did not lose his head and persevered.

They reached a tiebreak.

"That stupid son." Nanjiro muttered. "If it were me, I would have ended the match like _that_" He snapped his fingers.

"But Ryoma isn't you." Rinko reminded him. "He's developed his own style now."

Meanwhile, Inui and his friend Renji were having a little match on their own--intellectually, not physically. After observing both players for a long time, they have collected enough data to have a data debate.

"There's a 82 percent chance he will move to the right." Inui said.

Pok.

"94 percent chance he will return with a fast slice." Renji said.

Pok.

"The sound is too low. The ball will drop." Inui said.

Pok.

"The ball is too high. It will be out." Renji said.

Pok. Pok. Pok.

"29-30!" The referee called.

"Is there going to be an end to this match?" Shinji rambled. "I thought it would have ended ten minutes ago, but no, they are still playing. Echizen seems to have improved a lot, he must have learned a lot in America. That still seems to be the same brand of grip tape he won from he, he must really like it. And I wonder what is wrong with his ball, it has black markings over it, I didn't know Echizen is still so childish to scribble on his balls, or maybe it's a habit he picked up in the States..."

"Shinji!" Tachibana said. "Focus on the game."

"37-38!"

"Both of them are such great masterpieces!" Jyousei Shonan's coach, Hanamura-sensei, couldn't help exclaiming. "If only I can draft them into my team..."

"When it comes to this point, strength or skill no longer matters." Sanada thought. "The one with more determination wins."

"Don't lose your will power, Ryoma." Ryuzaki Sumire thought, arms crossed.

Sakuno and Tomoka were holding hands and praying hard.

Finally--

"Game and match to Seigaku's Echizen, 7-6!"

The stadium erupted.

* * *

When Ryoma's victory clinched Seigaku's championship, everything seemed to become a blur of events to Sakuno. The audience went wild and cameras started clicking, the freshman trio and Tomoka all burst into tears, Oishi leaped down from the stands and joined the other regulars, who raced to the courts and hoisted Ryoma onto their shoulders...

When Tezuka received the glittering, golden cup of victory and raised it into the air, everyone felt that moment was worth living for.

This was going to be an epoch in every Seigaku regular's life.

* * *

Sakuno wondered how she was _ever_ going to go back to normal life.

She still went running with Kaidoh in the morning. Even though they won the Nationals, Kaidoh wasn't giving up his training. Having tasted the glory, he wanted to relive it next year.

"Did you go out to celebrate with your family, Kaidoh-senpai?"

"No. But my mother made my favourite dishes."

They came to the river where cats and dogs and people tend to fall in. Today it was remarkably peaceful, and the rays of early morning sunshine caused a glitter on the waters.

"Isn't it nice and peaceful?" Sakuno said. "Oh! Is that something in the water?"

Kaidoh blanched. But on a second look, they found it was only an old shoe floating on the river.

"They really should put up a sign on the bank, saying 'Caution: Don't Fall Into the River.'" Sakuno said, giggling. She remembered Kairi, and sincerely hoped he was doing well, and maybe even find some nice girl who could return his feelings.

As they walked to school together, a girl's voice called out, "Kaidoh-senpai! Kaidoh-senpai!"

Surprised, Kaidoh and Sakuno turned around. A freshman girl rushed up to Kaidoh and held out a notepad and a pen.

"Please, can I get your autograph?"

"Au--autograph?"

Several other girls came running up as well. "Kaidoh! Kaidoh-senpai! Kaidoh-kun!"

Sakuno watched in amazement as the girls swarmed around Kaidoh, begging for his autograph, admiring his bandanna, and cooing over his well-trained body.

Kaidoh finally managed to shake off the girls. He was still in shock of what had happened. Were these girls crazy? Had they drunk Inui juice or something?

"Do not be shocked, Kaidoh." Inui said, suddenly appearing beside them. "It's a long time since Seigaku won the Nationals."

"Inui-senpai!" Sakuno said. "Why does Nationals have to do with this?"

"The prestige of the championships is greatly beneficial to a man's attractiveness." Inui said, as though reciting a fact. "The matches are braodcast live, and since many students watched our games to victory on television, they have developed a certain worshipping for us."

Just as he finished his speech, a girl came up to him. Before she opened her mouth, Inui whipped out a stack of signed photos and gave her one. The girl, amazed but pleased, thanked him and hurried off.

"Inui-senpai!" Sakuno and Kaidoh said.

"I knew that there was a 97 percent chance of this happening." Inui said, adjusting his glasses. "So I prepared everything necessary beforehand."

"You knew that this would happen?" Sakuno said.

"Yes." Inui pulled out his data book. "Our popularity has gone up 112 percent since last year. So far, eleven girls have talked to me, and seven girls for Kaidoh, unless you met more before I saw you?"

Kaidoh sweatdropped. "I didn't count." he muttered.

"I estimate more to come." Inui said. "And there's a 101 percent that the others are currently being star-struck as well."

True to Inui's calculations, as they approached Seigaku, they saw several crowds, each larger than the next. All crowds consisted of screaming fan girls, crying "Oishi! Please sign my book bag!" "Fuji-kun! Can I take a photo with you?" "Tezuka-buchou! I love you so much! You were so cool in Nationals!"

But the biggest fan group belonged to Ryoma. Of course, no one could see Ryoma as he was surrounded by numerous girls, but from the screams of "Ryoma-sama!" "Ryoma-kun!" "Ryoma!", one could easily guess who the victim is. Sakuno saw Motoko fighting among the crowds, and her heart sank, remembering their bet.

Because of such chaos reigning the grounds, the school authorities had to take action. The principal announced that any person who molests the regulars would be immediately suspended. Reluctantly, the crowds dispersed.

"Anyway, there's a 83 percent chance that the hyper reaction will die down in two weeks." Inui said. "Headlines are never permanent."

* * *

For the first few days, the regulars played hide-and-seek with their fan girls. Some of them dreaded the girls like cats avoid rain. Tezuka and Ryoma used to walk around with looks that can kill, effectively keeping the fans at bay. Some enjoyed the attention. Momo and Eiji followed Inui's example and kept a stack of signed photos ready in case of need. Others used the fans to their own benefit. Inui made loads of notes, filling one notebook after another. Once when Fuji was walking with Kaidoh, he suddenly pointed to a corridor and said, "Look, Kaidoh." and hid in a corner. Poor Kaidoh, who took a look at the said corridor, was almost squashed flat by screaming fan girls.

But the hype gradually died down with time, and besides, important exams were coming up. And after exams, there would be a school festival to prepare for. Little by little, the regulars no longer lived in fear of being mobbed in their own school.

Sakuno had her own problems. Keeping the bet in mind, she worked so hard that Inui altered the training program, lest she should burn out.

The day before the girls' club tryout, Sakuno was training with Oishi. In the middle of the training, rain started falling heavily on the courts.

"Seems that we can't practice anymore, Sakuno-chan." Oishi said, looking anxiously at the sky. "I'm supposed to meet Tezuka for coffee; would you like to come with me?"

"No, but thank you very much."

"Are you all right? Your face is kind of pale." Oishi said, peering at her. "Maybe I'll tell Tezuka that I'm walking you home..."

"No, I'm fine!" Sakuno said, waving her hands. "Just a little stressed about tomorrow. I don't want you to keep buchou waiting."

"Well then, don't stress yourself. Your tennis is so much better now, I'm sure you'll do fine tomorrow." Oishi said, smiling. "Go home and have a good rest. Have you brought an umbrella? Good. And watch out for puddles!"

Sakuno waved goodbye to Oishi and set off home. The rain, pattering noisily against her umbrella, made her feel rather depressed. In 24 hours, she would know whether she is made a regular, and whether she could talk to Ryoma anymore.

Suddenly, she saw a kitten crouched under a rose bush. The poor kitty was soaked in rain, and it was shivering.

"You poor thing!" Sakuno exclaimed. She stooped down and gathered the kitten in her arms. She noticed that one of its paws was bleeding from a thorn. The kitten looked up at her and meowed.

Sakuno's heart went out to the kitten. She had to take it home and treat its wound properly. Just then, a strong gust of wind blew by, and because Sakuno was holding the kitten carefully, her umbrella flew off.

"Oh no!" Sakuno gasped. Horrified, she started off after her umbrella, but it was too late. The wind had brought it against a lamp post, effectively ruining it.

Sakuno felt really bad. Here she was, standing in the rain, with a wounded kitty in her arms. She had to get home quickly.

"Ryuzaki?"

Ryoma appeared, one hand in his pocket, the other holding his umbrella. He couldn't have picked a better time, Sakuno thought wryly. She must look like a mess now; rain drops were slipping off her face, and her arms were smudged with dirt from the bush.

"Ryo--Ryoma-kun! How come you're here?"

"Cleaning duties." They always had cleaning duties after school, and today happened to be Ryoma's turn.

The kitten gave another pitiful meow.

"Is that your cat?"

Sakuno shook her head. "I just found it under a bush. I must go home quickly; the poor kitten is wounded."

"Have you treated a cat's wound before?" Ryoma said.

"No. Why?"

"Perhaps we'd better go to my house. I know how to treat wounds; Karupin sometimes gets into scrapes."

"Karupin?"

"My cat."

He moved closer and held his umbrella over her. Sakuno turned bright red.

"Go-gomen!" she blurted, without thinking.

"What for?" Ryoma raised his eyebrows.

"For--for helping the poor kitten. And sharing your umbrella--you don't have to. The rain isn't very heavy."

"I don't mind."

And he started to walk. Sakuno fell in pace with him, hermind tingling with excitement. She was thrilled and nervous to be walking with him, and under the same umbrella! It was so romantic, so unreal, that she wondered if she was dreaming.

It was a pity that his house was close by. It seemed only a few minutes, when he turned at a large Japanese-style house and said, "Here."

"You live here?" Sakuno said, staring. Wasn't Ryoma brought up in America? She never thought he'd live in a traditional kind of building.

"Un."

They entered the house.

"Tadaima." Ryoma called, in a bored voice.

To his annoyance, the first one to appear was his father.

"So you're back--oh my! Isn't this the little girl you went on a date with?" Nanjirou grinned widely. "Aren't you the old hag's granddaughter?"

Ryoma glared at him. Sakuno bowed, feeling very nervous. Ryoma's father was nice, but he seemed so different from Ryoma.

She was led to a neat and spacious sitting room, where she had to sit on a cushion. Ryoma told her to wait for a moment, while he went to fetch the first-aid kit.

The door slid open, and a young woman entered, carrying a tray of tea and steamed cakes.

"Hi, I'm Meino Nanako, Ryoma's cousin." she said, smiling. "Please make yourself at home."

"Thank you! I'm Ryuzaki Sakuno."

Sakuno thought that Ryoma's cousin was very pretty, with her bright eyes and silky black hair. Clearly, good looks ran in the family. Even Nanjiro was good-looking, even though his hair was tousled and he looked as though he hadn't shaved for days.

Nanako chatted with Sakuno for a while. Sakuno liked the young woman very much, and wished she could be like her. If Ryoma was used to having a beautiful older cousin around, he must have high standards for women. No wonder he never noticed girls.

Ryoma presently appeared, carrying the first-aid kit. Karupin trailed behind him, meowing.

"I have to clean the kitchen and prepare dinner, so I'll leave you here." Nanako rose and went to the door. "If you need anything, just tell me."

"Hai. Thank you very much!" Sakuno said.

As Ryoma gently lifted the wounded kitten onto his lap, Sakuno said, "Your cousin is a very nice person."

"Un."

"Is that Karupin?"

"Yes."

Sakuno felt rather snubbed. It was just like Ryoma to be so reticent. So she picked up Karupin and deposited him on her lap, admiring his sleek fur and funny face. She stroked behind his ears and under his chin, and Karupin seemed to like it very much. He meowed loudly.

"Karupin likes you." Ryoma said. He didn't need to look up, he could tell from Karupin's meowing.

"Does he? Oh, I like him too. He's a really nice cat." Sakuno smiled, pleased that the Himulayan cat had taken a fancy to her.

Ryoma glanced at her. She made a pretty picture, sitting there with his kitten on her lap, and her cinnamon-brown eyes had a soft and tender glow. And her fingers were running through Karupin's fur, like she was combing it. His heart gave another quick beat, the same as the time she smiled at him in the sunset. He suddenly wondered what it was like to hold her hand, to thread his fingers through hers...

_No!_ A voice rang his head. Why did such a ridiculous thought enter his head? Was he becoming like his perverted father?

Never. Ryoma quickly averted his eyes and focused on the kitten in his arms. It must be the incense. Nanako always liked to keep a stick of incense burning in the room, to give some fragrance. It must be the scent that makes him light-headed.

"Done."

The kitten's paw was neatly bandaged. Sakuno looked relieved.

"You bandaged very well, Ryoma-kun! I'm sure the little kitten feels better now."

"Betzuni. I had experience with Karupin before."

"Did Karupin often get hurt?"

"Sometimes. He can be a naughty kitty if he wants to."

"I wonder what's it like to have a cat." Sakuno tweaked Karupin's ear. "We once kept a dog, but it died when I was seven."

"Maybe you can keep her." Ryoma indicated the wounded kitty.

"Her?"

"Yes, it's a she, I can tell. And from the look of her, she's a stray kitten. So if your grandmother agrees, you can keep her."

"That would be nice! I'd love to."

There was a knock on the door, and Nanjiro peeped in. "Having fun, you young ones?"

"What do you want, oyaji?"

"Nanako sent me to ask your little girlfriend to stay for dinner."

Sakuno blushed. "I--I'm not--"

Baka oyaji, Ryoma thought. Scowling, he said, "I don't know. It's up to her grandma."

"Oh, I've rang up the old--Ryuzaki, I mean. She said it's fine, and I'll drive her home later."

"You phoned Obaa-chan?" Sakuno said, surprised.

Nanjiro grinned. "I knew your grandmother a long time ago. She was my tennis coach as well."

Sakuno's eyes widened. Her respect for her grandmother increased.

* * *

Dinner was quite nice. Ryoma's mother, Rinko, was there, and she was just as friendly as Nanako. She was a lovely person; Sakuno liked her instantly.

"So you are trying out to be a regular?" Rinko said. "How long have you played tennis, Sakuno-chan?"

Sakuno flushed, and admitted she had only played for several months.

"Ryoma should give you a hand some time." Rinko said, smiling. "Your grandmother has done so much for Nanjiro and Ryoma; we have to repay her in some way."

"If that isn't enough, I'm willing to give some lessons." Nanjiro said, grinning. "Ryoma may be good, but he's still far from my level!"

"The senpai-tachi are all helping her already." Ryoma said, with a glare.

"Would you like some more soup, Sakuno-chan?" Nanako said, seeing Sakuno was rather uncomfortable.

After dinner, Nanjiro prepared to drive her home. Rinko, Nanako, and Ryoma stood on the threshold to see her off.

"Please come again, Sakuno-chan." Nanako said, waving goodbye.

"Yes, please do." Rinko said. "It's rare that Ryoma brings any friends to visit. And all the best with the tryout!"

"Hai. Thank you very much for the dinner. It was very good."

Ryoma said nothing. He never thought that bandaging the wounded kitten would result in Sakuno's staying for dinner. It was annoying, really, his parents and cousin making such a fuss of Sakuno.

* * *

Later on when he went to bed, Karupin jumped in his bed, meowing. Something pink and soft tumbled onto the bed.

It was a dainty handkerchief with laced edges. On the corner, in neat stitches, was Sakuno's name.

Ryoma picked up the handkerchief, frowning. There was a faint scent radiating from it. It was as though Sakuno was in his room.

He lay down on the bed, still holding the handkerchief. Images of Sakuno ran through his head: Sakuno standing in the rain with droplets glistening in her hair, Sakuno petting Karupin as though he was her most important treasure, Sakuno eating dinner with dainty, graceful spoonfuls...

A meowing noise interrupted his thoughts. Ryoma opened his eyes; Karupin was staring at him.

"Karupin, you idiot."

* * *

A/N: I really don't want to do this--but I've decided to take a break, probably about two or three weeks. Recently I've been so busy that I caught a cold and had a fever this afternoon. Sadly, there are a couple of things I must attend to first, and juggling these tasks with writing has been too much for me. Don't worry, I _will_ finish this story, I have planned out what's happening later, up to an epilogue. So sorry, but if I keep on like this my cold will be worse! Hope this longer chapter will compensate for the temporary hiatus. 


	11. Tryout

Chapter 11--Tryout

Ryoma knew he was doomed.

He was facing, perhaps the biggest crisis in his life; namely, How-To-Return-Ryuzaki's-Handkerchief-And-Why-Is-It-Pink?-Without-Being-Discovered.

How was he going to do it? Several scenarios unfolded in his mind:

_Before school--_

Ryoma is looking for Sakuno's locker. Maybe he could slip the handkerchief into her locker before she comes--

"What's that in your hand, Ryoma-kun?" Kachiro suddenly appears.

"It's a pink handkerchief." Katsuo says. "There seems to be a name on it."

Ryoma instantly tries to hide the handkerchief, but it is too late.

"AHHHHHH! ECHIZEN HAS STOLEN RYUZAKI'S HANDKERCHIEF!" Horio screeches. From the volume of his voice, you'd think that Ryoma has committed murder.

"_RYOMA-SAMA_!" Tomoka cries, and her voice is even louder than Horio's. "Aha, I just knew it! You have been secretly harboring a crush on Sakuno!"

Ryoma takes a few steps backward. For the first time in his life, he is actually scared of Tomoka and the freshman trio. He could have eaten the handkerchief, if that would help.

Light footsteps sounded on the floor, strangely loud and resounding in his ears.

"Ryoma-kun?"

Before Sakuno can talk to him, Ryoma turns and flees.

To think of the day that he, the freshman player thatranked number twelve on the U.S. Open, would be running away from a girl.

_In class--_

Ryoma sees Sakuno sitting at her table, quietly reviewing English exercises before class. He never has to worry about English, so he will steal this moment before the teacher comes. He could pass casually at her desk, and deposit the handkerchief on her desk, remarking contemptuously, "You left this at my house."

Instantly, every single girl in the classroom jerks up.

"Ryuzaki Sakuno was at _Echizen Ryoma's_ house?"

"He is in possession of _her handkerchief_?"

And the classroom erupts in chaos, a Japanese middle-school version of _Mean Girls_.

_After school--_

Ryoma watches Sakuno bundle up her books. He wonders if he could manage to slip the handkerchief to her before she goes for the tryout. You know, she might need it when she starts sweating.

He approaches Sakuno cautiously, keeping an eye out for anyone suspicious.

"Here." He ignores her big, cinnamon-brown eyes that rest on his face, and holds out the handkerchief.

Click. Ryoma spins around, and meets Fuji's sadistic smile and the camera in his hands.

"Priceless." Fuji says. "This photo will go well with the one at your welcome party."

Ryoma could have punched him. But he can't, because Eiji pounces on him. "Ochibi! Is that a declaration of love? Confess, confess!"

"Now that's what I call the power of youth." Momo says proudly.

"Go, Echizen! We all support you!" Kawamura says, grinning.

"Ii data." Inui scribbles away in his book.

Bristling, Ryoma is ready to pound his senpai-tachi into regular pulp, until Tezuka appears and orders all of them to run a hundred laps.

* * *

Ryoma comes out from his reverie, shuddering. There is _no way_ he could return that damned thing without escaping unscathed. 

Anyway, the handkerchief lay well hidden at the bottom of his book bag. He was strangely listless in class--well, that was normal, but when the English teacher told him to go and write the answers on the board, Ryoma actually misspelt a word. It was not a particularly hard word either; everyone immediately discovered that he made a mistake. People began whispering and pointing, which Ryoma ignored. He has enough to worry about.

"Echizen made a mistake in English class!" Horio whispered.

Sakuno couldn't believe her eyes. To err is human--but then, Ryoma never seemed to be human, at least where English ability is concerned. What's wrong with him?

The teacher was seriously wondering if Echizen Ryoma was feeling unwell. Maybe the weather was too hot and the sun had fried his brains. Or maybe he got hit by a tennis ball, hard on the head.

After school, Sakuno packed her things neatly into her book bag. Her heart beat faster when she thought of the tryout. What if she failed?

"Why are you staring at Sakuno?" Tomoka said suddenly.

Surprised, Sakuno raised her head. She met Ryoma's eyes for the briefest of seconds, before he turned away abruptly. His ears were red though. Sakuno wondered what was up, until she heard someone call her name.

"Yo, Sakuno-chan!" Momo stood at the doorway, grinning. He entered the classroom, followed by Eiji and Kawamura. Kaidoh hovered a little way back.

"Ready, Sakuno-chan?" Eiji said, bouncing around her. "Want me to do the warm-up exercises with you?"

"Go and kick their asses!" Kawamura shouted, waving his racket.

Kaidoh didn't say anything, but when Sakuno looked at him, he gave her a nod and a look that conveyed, "I know you can do it."

By this time, the rest of the regulars have arrived as well.

"Excellent weather conditions," Inui reported. "Few clouds, no wind, and the temperature is around 27 degrees Celsius. Oh, and I have also specially prepared--"

He produced a large glass bubbling with some frothy yellow-green liquid. It was the foulest concoction they had ever seen, and the others almost fainted from the smell alone.

Before Sakuno could refuse, a hand reached over and plucked the glass right out of Inui's hands.

"Thank you, Inui." Fuji drained the glass. "Ah, very refreshing." He wiped his mouth and smiled at Sakuno. "Don't worry, Sakuno-chan. You'll be fine."

"You'd better come now, it's time." Tezuka appeared. "Everyone, leave the classroom."

Sakuno was pleased, but embarrassed, as the regulars escorted her to the tennis courts. There were a few death glares from fan girls, but Tezuka glared right back and the girls scattered off like frightened bunnies.

When Sakuno reached the tennis courts, she saw her grandmother approaching.

"Obaa-chan!"

"Well, Sakuno, I know you're nervous about the tryout, but just do your best!" Ryuzaki Sumire ruffled her granddaughter's hair affectionately. "No matter the outcome, I will always be proud of your effort."

"With my quality training, there's no doubt she will be a regular!" Momo said.

"Fssh. Like you're the only one coaching her." Kaidoh said.

While Momo and Kaidoh started quarreling, it was announced that the tryout was about to begin. Sakuno hurried off to the other girls' club members, when she felt a sharp jab on her arm.

"You're in the wrong group." Motoko said, sneering at her.

In the past, Sakuno would probably have apologized, even if it wasn't her fault, but now she stood firm and looked directly at Motoko. "Thanks for telling me."

While Sakuno lined up with the others, Inui whipped out his notebook. 

"Have you collected data on the girls' club, Inui-senpai?" Tomoka said.

"Only the regulars, since they are most likely to be Sakuno's biggest opponents."

"Whoa, look at that one!" Momo said, pointing at an extremely voluptuous blond beauty.

Eiji whistled. "She could be in a fashion magazine!"

"That's Tsunade, the captain." Inui said. "She is perhaps the only player on the team who is really strong. And by strong, you can also interpret it literally. Tsunade is famous for her Power Tennis. And it appears that she keeps excellent control of her strength, so she can do a lot of powerful smashes, long before she wears out. However, I hear she is going to focus on her studies and become a medical student, so this may be the last year she is playing competitive tennis."

"Wow, as expected from Inui-senpai." Katsuo said.

Inui grinned, pleased at the compliment. "And the girl with short black hair is Shizune, vice-captain. She isn't very flashy, but very reliable."

"That sounds like Oishi-senpai." Horio said.

"The girls' club seems quite strong, Inui-senpai." Kachiro said. "Do you think Ryuzaki stands a chance?"

"Sakuno has improved immensely but she has only one year of experience--"

"But she still beat _someone_ with two years of experience." Tomoka said.

"--and the regulars usually have at least three years of experience. However, one regular has transferred, so there are only seven left. Sakuno should be able to grab the last spot."

Tomoka put her hands to her mouth. "Fight, Sakuno!"

* * *

After drawing lots, Sakuno was assigned to a non-regular and a regular called Hyuuga Hinata. 

Ryoma squeezed between the regulars in order to see the match. It was fortunate the other regulars were all watching Sakuno play, giving him an excuse to tag along. He didn't know why, but he had a strong desire to see Sakuno's game. Though he'd rather die than admit it.

Luck seemed to favor Sakuno. Her opponent was weaker than Horio, so Sakuno had no problem winning the match. The boys cheered her on, and Sakuno glowed with pleasure. She eagerly returned their hearty compliments, giving them credit for what she has accomplished.

While Sakuno sipped Ponta with Tomoka, waiting for her next match, the boys were soon drawn to the other matches. The girls' club is not outstanding, but the regulars at least were interesting to watch. Motoko may be infuriating, but she spoke the truth: the regulars are not composed of beginners.

Inui walked around, jotting down data happily.

"Those two are pretty, but aren't any good." Momo said. He was watching a pink-haired girl play against a girl with a long ponytail. "Sakuno-chan could probably beat either of them."

"That's Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino." Inui informed him. "They are supposed to be the weaker members. However, we should not underestimate them. Haruno is known to be very intelligent, and Yamanaka is a good all-rounder."

"Ne, ne, how about those?" Eiji pulled on his sleeve.

A girl whose hair was done up in Chinese-style buns was delivering sharp, precise serves. However, almost all her serves were returned by a tall blond girl, whose hair stuck out like mini-brooms. Every time she swung her racket, it seemed to make a connection with the wind, making the ball extremely fast and strong.

"Tenten isn't bad; her tennis has great accuracy." Inui observed. "But she's no match for Temari, whose Wind Tennis is quite unique and deadly. Her tennis is considered third best among the regulars, after Tsunade and Shizune."

"Indeed." Fuji said. "Temari, I believe, graduated from Suna Primary School. She already won some trophies when I was there."

"Did you go to the same class?" Kawamura inquired.

"No, she is in the same year as Yuuta."

Finally, it was time for Sakuno's next match. This time she was paired with a former regular, a slightly plump girl with short raven hair.

"Sakuno's opponent seems awfully nervous too." Momo said. "Seems that this will be an easy win."

"I highly doubt that." Inui said. "Hyuuga Hinata comes from a traditional family that produced many good tennis players. She is not as strong as expected, but she has trained very early."

Inui wasn't lying. Sakuno found Hinata a much tougher opponent, even though the latter did not appear to be intimidating. For example, Hinata did not seem to use much strength in her serves, but when Sakuno returned the balls, she found them possessing a strong force. Sakuno was grateful to Kawamura and Momo for their power training; it enabled her to defend Hinata's Gentle Serve (a unique serve of the Hyuuga family).

"Hyuuga Hinata is a formidable player." Fuji said. "I'm afraid Sakuno-chan will have a hard time."

"You think so, Fuji-senpai?" Momo said, alarmed.

"Besides the Gentle Serve, Hinata's eyesight is also exceptionally good." Inui pushed up his glasses. "Just when Sakuno is catching up, Hinata has perceived her weaknesses. However, she seems a non-aggressive person and does not exploit fully to her advantage.

If Hinata had been passionate about winning, Sakuno might have lost. Hinata, as Inui has researched, had trained since she was four. Even though she was considered a failure by her father (her younger sister Hanabi is a better player), years of experience still placed her at a higher level than Sakuno.

"5-3!" the referee called.

"Oh no." Sakuno thought. "If I lose another game, then I will lose the match!"

As she changed courts with Hinata, the regulars tried to encourage her.

"Ganbatte, Sakuno!" Oishi said.

"Don't give up, Sakuno-chan!" Momo shouted.

"If you lose, you'll have to kiss Ochibi!" Eiji called and immediately, the coach cuffed him.

At first Ryoma was irritated. But when he suddenly thought of Sakuno smiling at him, her soft brown eyes big and gentle like a doe's, he felt his face heat up. Instantly, he pulled down his cap.

"Focus on the game and don't pay attention to any moronic remarks." Sumire said, who was holding Eiji by the ear.

Sakuno did (with an apple-red face). She even managed to perform a move of Sumire's--one that created illusions of the ball. However, Hinata countered with a spectacular move--she spun round the court like a top, hitting all illusions including the real ball. It seemed that Hinata is playing all out, now that the match is drawing to an end.

"Omigod!" Horio gushed. "What was that, Inui-senpai?"

"Kaiten." Inui said. "Another trademark technique of the Hyuugas. By rotating the body rapidly, there are few balls that you cannot hit."

"Impressive." Fuji said.

It looked like Sakuno had no chance. Hinata's Gentle Serve and Kaiten might not be as good as the other Hyuuga player, but nevertheless quite extroardinary. But suddenly, Hinata began coughing. Her racket slipped from her hands and dropped on the ground.

Sumire and the girls' tennis coach rushed on the courts to assist her. It turned out that Hinata had a serious match with her cousin (who is also a tensai) and was badly injured from it. She has not fully recovered.

Since Hinata had to forfeit, Sakuno won her second game. Although she felt no joy at this victory, she did breathe a sigh of relief.

"Yes!" Kawamura thumped her back. "Well done, Sakuno-chan!"

"Keep this up and you'll be a regular in no time." Fuji smiled.

"You look tired. Want to get something to eat? My treat, of course!" Momo said.

"That's because you're hungry." Ryoma interjected. He didn't like the way Momo was grinning at Sakuno.

Sakuno declined. She was hungry, but she felt more like going home instead of the burger joint.

In the locker room, Sakuno changed into her uniform and grimaced at her sweat-soaked tennis shirt. There was nothing she wanted more than a good shower. As she slung her tennis gear over her shoulder and prepared to leave, Motoko planted herself in the way. "Well, aren't you the lucky one."

Sakuno remained silent, but inside she was seething.

"But tomorrow you won't find it so easy." Motoko flipped her hair. "There's NO WAY I'd lose to you."

Sakuno set her jaw. "Get out of my way." It was perhaps the rudest thing she ever said.

"Is there a conflict going on?" Tsunade's stern voice reached them. She walked over to them, hands on hips. "Any member who engages in a catfight will automatically lose the right to parcipitate in the tryout. Is that clear?"

Sakuno and Motoko nodded. The latter shot Sakuno a hostile look when Tsunade left, before grabbing her bag and banging the door.

"What a temper!" Ino said, shaking her head.

"You have a match with her tomorrow, Ryuzaki?" Sakura inquired.

"Yes."

"Well, I hope you'll win." Temari said. "That girl needs to be taken down a peg. Strutting around like she's princess of the school." Tenten nodded as well.

"Fat chance." Sakuno said miserably. "She has played tennis for eight years, and I only started when I entered Seigaku."

Valid point. The regulars looked at each other, and shrugged.

"Well, I'm sure you will be made a regular." Shizune said, patting Sakuno's head like a big sister. "I heard from Ryuzaki-sensei that you beat a Ginka player. That's amazing for a beginner. If you progress like that, I wouldn't be surprised if you reach Tsunade's level in your senior year."

Sakuno smiled, grateful for their support. But could she beat Motoko?

* * *

The next day, Sakuno also won two consecutive matches. Luck favoured her; she was paired with a non-regular and Sakura. If she met Temari, Tsunade or Shizune, she would lose for sure. But with the rest, she stood a chance. 

However, on the third day, she would be facing Motoko. The regular is almost a cat in the bag, now that she had four victories and zero losses, but this match with Motoko also meant her friendship with Ryoma.

Sakuno was so nervous that she lost her appetite.

"Finish your egg rolls." Ryuzaki Sumire said sternly.

"I'm not hungry." Sakuno bowed her head. Her insides were churning.

"No, you're just nervous about today." Sumire placed a glass of milk in front of Sakuno. "How can you play with an empty stomach? Eat up!"

Sakuno knew that her grandmother was right, but that horrible feeling in her stomach wouldn't go away. She drank the milk slowly, there was no way she could drain the glass in a gulp.

Her appetite was no better at lunch. Sumire had packed an overflowing bento of honey roast chicken, steamed carrots and beans, sesame rice, and a box of sliced melon.

"Sakuno, what's wrong with you?" Tomoka said. "You've been staring at your bento for ten minutes!"

"Have I?" Sakuno quickly picked up her chopsticks. She took in a mouthful of rice and vegetables, and chewed. And chewed.

"Ne, Sakuno!" Tomoka was still watching her. "Are you all right? You don't seem to be hungry!"

"Well--I--"

"Eat." Ryoma suddenly said. He was sitting behind her with the freshman trio. "You'll need your strength."

"Ryo--Ryoma-kun!"

But he already turned his back on her. Sakuno blinked. Well, she may not beat Motoko, but if she didn't eat, then there was absolutely no way she'd win. The thought gave her a glimmer of hope, and gradually her appetite was restored.

* * *

And so the last day of the tryout began. 

Sakuno's first opponent was a non-regular who had three years of tennis experience, and about the same level as Sakura. Sakuno eventually won, but it was no easy victory. When the match was over, she had lost much stamina and had to eat bananas and drink lots of water. Tomoka and Oishi fussed over her, until Sumire told them to leave her alone.

Motoko stood on the courts, her long hair flying in the wind. She was definitely attractive; the boys, who were waiting for Sakuno's match, couldn't help noticing her.

"She looks like another tough one." Fuji said.

"How does she rank among the regulars?" Momo asked.

"She isn't a regular." Inui said, and quite a few people looked surprised. "Normally I wouldn't have data on her, but since she's Sakuno's opponent, I went to do a little research. Her name is Minagawa Motoko, a senior, but she only joined the tennis club recently."

"Minagawa Motoko?" Tomoka said. "I've heard of her! She's president of Ryoma-sama's fan club!"

"Hah?" Horio said. "I thought you were the president!"

"Only the freshmen club," Tomoka said. "The juniors and seniors have another fan club."

"From what I've heard," Inui turned a page of his data book. "They call Ryoma 'Prince Ryoma,' and their club motto is 'To admire, love and protect the Prince who has come to grace our school.' Club rules consist of such: Do not steal the Prince's personal belongings, do not intrude in the Prince's home, when speaking to the prince, do so only when in groups of two or more."

Stunned silence. The boys thought that having such a fan club is more of a scary thing than something to be jealous of.

"I never thought Ochibi was this popular with girls nyaaa!" Eiji said.

"Not surprising for Echizen, but to achieve such fanatical worship is impressive," Fuji said. He put his hand on his chin. "Perhaps if we steal his rackets, his cap, or any of his personal belongings, and auction them off to these girls, we can accumulate a fortune."

"Fuji, you can't be serious." Oishi said.

"He won't." Ryoma said, glaring. He was a little intimidated by the Inui's description of "Prince Ryoma fan club," but as long as they didn't intrude into his personal space, he would pretend they never existed.

"It seems that she doesn't like Sakuno." whispered Katsuo.

Motoko had been waiting for this match ever since she made that bet with Sakuno. If Tsunade hadn't assigned her with Sakuno for the tryout--god knows what she might do. This match is absolutely vital to her--not only would she humiliate the "witch" Sakuno who snared the boys' club regulars, but also show off before her beloved prince, Echizen Ryoma. So he loved tennis? Well, she'd show him her love through his favourite sport!

Sakuno walked on the court slowly. In fact, with five consecutive wins, it is highly possible that she would be a regular, unless eight people in the club all have six perfect wins. But she couldn't slack off in this match!

"One set match, Ryuzaki Sakuno and Minagawa Motoko!"

"Go, Sakuno!" Momo shouted, unaware that any encouragement to Sakuno is poison to Motoko's ears.

Sakuno gripped her racket tighter.

Motoko threw the ball in the air, and it flashed through the court like a bullet. Sakuno was just in time to reach it, but when she returned the ball, it hit the net.

"15-0!"

"Even though she isn't a regular, she is quite good." Fuji said. "I wonder why she only entered the girls' club so recently?"

Everyone looked towards Inui, but he shook his head. "I need more data."

Sakuno bit her lower lip. Calm down, she ordered herself. Panicking won't get you anywhere.

Sakuno kept her cool but even so, she could hardly get a point. Hinata was a better player than Sakuno, but she didn't play all out, allowing Sakuno to catch her breath. But Motoko, determined to crush Sakuno, had no such compassion. And Sakuno had lost a lot of stamina in her former match.

"Game to Minagawa, 3-0!"

Motoko flipped her long hair, basking in the collective sigh from half the male audience. She turned and flashed Ryoma her most dazzling smile, but he was staring at Sakuno. Motoko paled in anger, and she became determined as ever to beat Sakuno.

"Oh dear!" Tomoka clenched her fists. "Sakuno didn't even win one game!"

"Her opponent is too strong." Horio said in awe.

"Of course she is!" A short boy barked. They later found out his name is Naohito Sakuragi. "Minagawa-senpai is awesome! She has played tennis for eight years!"

At this sudden outburst, the others looked at him in mild atonishment.

"Looks like you have feelings for her." Fuji commented, and two red spots appeared on theNaohito's cheeks.

"I don't! Shut up!"

"Maa, maa," Fuji said, but he gave Kawamura a racket.

"HOW DARE YOU TELL HIM TO SHUT UP! YOU ILL-MANNERED BOY!"

Meanwhile, Sakuno dived to save a ball dangerously close to the net. She just managed to hit it, but Motoko loomed before her like a giant and POK! smashed the ball.

Sakuno turned quickly, but it was too late. She lost her balance and fell on the ground.

"5-0!"

"Hmph!" Motoko looked down at her contemptuously. "Is that what you have learned from your 'big brothers,' Ryuzaki? They must be extremely pathetic teachers. Ohohoho!"

There was a brief silence. Then Sakuno spoke. Her voice was low, but it was like frozen snow, hard and icy.

"Shut up." Her bangs hid her eyes.

"Huh?" Did Ryuzaki Sakuno really _say_ that?

"I told you to shut up." Sakuno stood up, and with a slight shake of her head, her bangs parted and revealed a pair of flashing eyes. Motoko took a step backwards; those eyes were shining with a light like a sword.

"Sakuno..." Tomoka said, wordless at her friend's transformation.

"Sakuno looks like her grandmother." Kachiro said, awed.

"You must be joking! Ryuzaki-sensei is way more scary!" Momo said.

"Did I hear you say something about me, Momo?" Sumire said, raising her eyebrows.

Momo cowered under her threatening presence. "No, nothing..."

Sakuno was burning. Motoko can insult her, but insulting her big brothers? A righteous fury engulfed her, unconsciously releasing Sakuno's potential.

Motoko delivered a lightning serve. This time, Sakuno returned it with equal speed. Surprised at the rapid return, Motoko missed the ball.

"15-0!"

"Wow, that was fast!" Kachiro said.

"Is it just me, or is Ryuzaki playing better than before?" Katsuo asked.

"She is." Inui said. "I don't know what Minagawa did, but she has brought out Sakuno's potential."

"Sucks for her." Momo said, smirking.

Sakuno was catching up. Amazingly, she moved faster than before, and could return most of Motoko's serves now.

Ryoma was slightly surprised; Sakuno was playing way better than he expected. He could not help but marvel at the little girl, who couldn't even swing a racket properly a year ago. Now she is flyingaround the courts, as light as a deer, hitting the balls with precision and power. Her braids were flying in the wind, her eyes bright and sparkling like a bird's, her cheeks as pink as a rose in full bloom. This girl was something--slender but strong, dainty yet determined, adorable but oh! so admirable.

"She's beautiful." the words slipped out of his mouth, not loud, but distinguishably words.

"Huh?" Katsuo was the one nearest to him. "Did you say something, Ryoma-kun?"

"No." Ryoma gave him his trademark glare. He secretly breathed a sigh of relief; the others were too busy watching Sakuno to hear him.

Motoko was enraged. How could that little girl, with only one year of experience, suddenly perform such an amazing move? Was some ghost inhabiting her body? This wasn't Hikaru no Go!

"I'll crush you!" she thought viciously.

Motoko hit a highly destructive ball that pelted straight to Sakuno's face. Everyone thought Sakuno would be hit in the face, or at least bruised. But Sakuno simply sidestepped and hit the ball back. Motoko was surprised that she could return it, but she was even more surprised when the ball suddenly dropped, without any warning.

Most of the audience was stunned, from Tsunade to Tezuka. Only Sumire and Ryoma, who have seen the Lotus Drop before, remained with their mouths closed.

"_What was that?_"

"It's called The Lotus Drop." Sumire said proudly. "Sakuno learned it from me."

"The Lotus Drop?" Inui said.

"Do you know that move, Inui-senpai?" Horio said.

"No. I just thought it sounded cool."

"Sakuno-chan seems much better than I thought." Kawamura said, awed.

"Ah." Fuji smiled mysteriously. "There is more to Sakuno-chan than you think."

"What do you mean?" Ryoma said suddenly.

Fuji obviously enjoyed Ryoma's discomfort. It is one thing to tease his younger brother, who goes off like a steaming kettle whenever Fuji makes jokes (for example, "Yuuta, let's go on a date"), but it's another to cause the usually cool and composed Echizen Ryoma to be ruffled.

"It's a secret." he said. "Just between Sakuno-chan and me."

Ryoma crossed his arms and glared.

"Anyway, keep it up, Sakuno!" Tomoka called. "You can do it!"

Inspired by her newfound success, Sakuno played like a genius.

"Game to Ryuzaki, 5-3!"

Just a little bit longer, Sakuno thought. Just hang on a bit longer.

But unfortunately, it was too late. To perform highly difficult moves, she has to undergo much mental strain as well as physical exertion. And her previous match already cost her a lot of stamina. Gradually, her body felt heavier and heavier, and the ball seemed to fly faster and faster. Sakuno valiantly put up a struggle, sweat poured down her face and neck, soaking her collar and shirt. She knew how to do the moves, but her body couldn't respond to her brain.

Motoko, sensing that Sakuno's movements have slowed down, took full advantage.

She swung her racket and it connected with the ball in a powerful motion. Sakuno returned it, but her return was weak. Motoko immediately smashed the ball--it whizzed towards Sakuno like a bullet--Sakuno barely had time to react--and the ball rammed into her shoulder. Because her strength has significantly decreased, Sakuno lost her balance and fell.

Her head hit the ground first. The pain scarcely registered in her mind before she blacked out.

* * *

A/N: I'm bbbbbbback! Thanks for all the emotional support. I'm totally recovered, and I'm so happy to be writing again! But this time I'm going to take it easy; note to self: self-discipline, time management, restraint! I _hate_ being cooped up in bed again. So please forgive me if I'm not updating as fast as before. Some things that might require explaining: 1. The new characters in this chapter are mainly from Naruto, which you've probably all recognized, and Naohito Sakuragi is from Fruits Basket. 2. Hikaru no Go is an excellent manga on a board game called Go (naturally), in which a ghost stumbles on the body of the progatonist. 3. I made up the rules of the tryout, that every player have six matches, two each day. Sorry if any of this sounds weird in real life. 


	12. Aftermath

Chapter 12: Aftermath

Sakuno opened her eyes.

An unfamiliar white ceiling met her gaze, and she bolted up in a sudden. Where is she? Sakuno rubbed her head and yelped in pain. One spot on her head hurt a lot when she touched it.

The door opened, and a nurse entered, carrying a well-laden food tray.

"I thought you'd be awake now." she said kindly. "Here's your dinner." She set the tray on a small table and propped up Sakuno's pillows.

"Dinner?" Sakuno stared. "Why am I in the hospital? What happened to me?"

"You passed out in a tennis game." At Sakuno's astonishment, the nurse continued, "You gave yourself a pretty hard bump on the head."

"Oh!" Sakuno remembered now. She was playing her final match with Motoko, and she was catching up...but she fainted?

"Also, you have been overworking yourself, stressing too hard, causing symptoms of malnutrition and dehydration. Which means, you will need to stay here overnight." At Sakuno's alarmed expression, she quickly said, "But don't worry, honey, the doctor says you should be able to go home tomorrow."

There was a knock on the door, and the nurse answered it.

"Sakuno!" Tomoka rushed into the room, followed by Sumire.

Tomoka flung her arms around her best friend. "Oh Sakuno, are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"You gave us such a fright," Sumire looked down at her granddaughter sternly. "Never giving up is a good thing, but not to the extent of going to the hospital!"

"Gomen." Sakuno hung her head.

Sumire's expression softened. "Never mind. I'm thankful you are all right. Now, _eat_." She sat down beside the bed, and proceeded to feed Sakuno, but the little girl protested in embarrassment.

"Obaa-chan! I'm not a kid anymore!"

"Congratulations, Sakuno!" Tomoka said. "Did you know? You're a regular now!"

"I am?"

"Yeah! Even though you lost to that Minagawa, you have five victories! Sakura only had four and she's still a regular!"

Sakuno dropped her spoon when she heard "Lost" and "Minagawa."

So she has lost the bet. What she had been dreading finally came true.

"I--I--see." she stammered, trying to restrain the tears that were brimming in her eyes.

Sumire and Tomoka were surprised. They didn't think Sakuno would take the loss so hard.

Sumire sighed. Perhaps her granddaughter wasn't as strong as she thought.

"Listen," Sumire stuffed the spoon back to her granddaughter's hand. "Even the greatest player has to lose some time. What matters is you played a good game. An excellent game, actually. You exceeded our expectations, even Inui said you surpassed his data. You just worked yourself too hard. Right now, the most important thing is to get better soon. Everyone's so worried about you."

As if to collaborate with her statement, there was another knock on the door. The nurse opened it, and beheld a stunning group of bishounen clad in blue-and-white uniforms. Two red spots appeared on her cheeks.

"May we come in?" Tezuka said.

"Oh..." the nurse recovered, and quickly bowed. "Sorry, please come in."

"Sakuno-chan!" Eiji bounded to her bedside in a flash. "You're awake! Thank god!"

"Are you feeling better?" Oishi said, bending over her. He put his hand on her forehead and checked her pulse. "Does your head hurt very much? Is it too much a strain to eat by yourself? Do you need any help?"

"Here, Sakuno-chan," Fuji approached her, carrying a bouquet of baby pink roses. Fragrance permeated the room. "Tezuka and I got these for you."

"And these are for you as well." Inui presented her several books and magazines. "In case you feel bored."

"If you want some sushi, just give me a call okay?" Kawamura said. "If hospital food doesn't agree with you."

"I've already got some food." Momo produced a large bag of crisps, candy bars, and biscuits. Sumire and the nurse frowned at the sight of so much junk food.

Sakuno was so overwhelmed by their kindness that when she said "Thank You," her voice sounded choked. How lucky she was to have so many people looking after her!

"Ne, ne, Ochibi! Say something!" Eiji grabbed Ryoma's collar and pushed him in front of Sakuno. Tezuka hadn't said anything either, but after all, he's Tezuka.

Ryoma preferred not to say anything (the truth be told, he didn't know what to say), and it's hard to look at Sakuno normally in the eye. Because of her injury, the nurse had loosened Sakuno's braids, so now Sakuno's hair was completely let down, soft and glossy and flowing. She looked lovely, like an angel.

But circumstances and duty required him to speak, so he did, rather awkwardly. "Er...good game."

Eiji and Momo snorted with laughter.

"Good game?" Eiji said. "Is that all you can say, Ochibi?"

"Stop making fun of Ryoma-sama!" Tomoka said.

"Th..." Sakuno covered her mouth with a hand. She wasn't supposed to talk to him, now that she has lost the bet.

So she just nodded.

Another knock on the door. The nurse went to the door, rather nervously, wondering if it's another assemblage of beautiful young men. She also wondered how come the little girl attracted so many visitors.

She opened the door, and this time it was a bevy of girls, all quite pretty but extraordinary-looking.

"Is Ryuzaki Sakuno here?" A gorgeous blonde said.

"Hai."

The girls entered. The ward became extremely crowded, because twenty people are squeezed in it. Tomoka, Eiji, and some of the girls sat on Sakuno's bed.

"Ano--" The nurse began. "There's too many people here, so could you--"

"Sorry." Fuji turned to her with his charismatic smile. "Just a few more minutes, please?"

Few people can resist Fuji's smile. The nurse blushed and stammered, "Um...all right."

"We have just visited Hinata," Tsunade said. "How are you feeling, Sakuno?"

"I'm fine, but they say I have to stay the night. Is Hinata-san all right?"

"Yes. She should be able to return to the team in a week or two." Shizune said. With a sigh, she added, "Since her injury, we have told her to take it easy, but her father insisted that she tryout."

"Here." Ino presented Sakuno with several long-stemmed lilies. "No, it's not any trouble at all, my family owns a flower shop." She looked for a place to put the flowers, and seeing a bouquet of roses lying on the table, she asked who brought them.

"Tezuka and I." Fuji said. "It was my idea, but he paid for it."

Ino glanced him, and the silent buchou standing beside him. Her eyes widened as she took in their fine features, and her face became slightly pink.

Sakuno noted that Motoko wasn't among the girl regulars. She was glad that the older girl hadn't shown up; Sakuno wouldn't know how to talk to her, with so many people in their presence.

There was much talking and laughing, since the boys and girls shared at least tennis in common. But in a while, Ryuzaki Sumire felt that it was time to leave. This is a hospital, not school, and Sakuno needs some peace and rest.

Sumire apologized to the nurse, thanked everyone for coming, and said that she had better be going. Which was an indication that everyone should go as well.

"Come on, girls." Tsunade rose. "We have to practice early tomorrow for the district tournament. And Ryuzaki," Tsunade extended her hand. "It's a bit early to say this, but--welcome to the team."

Sakuno stared, and then took her hand. "Arigatou!"

No one knew who started applauding, but at the sound of hands clapping, everyone joined in. Sakuno looked around, gratified, and a soft smile spread across her face. She has made it from spectator to spotlight. And she would never forget that day, in the tiny hospital ward, both boy and girl regulars at Seigaku have acknowledged her hard work and accepted her, little Ryuzaki Sakuno, as a worthy entry into the middle school tennis world.

* * *

Sakuno spent a night in the hospital, and returned home the following day. Meanwhile, the boys held a meeting near the tennis courts.

"We should celebrate Sakuno-chan's success!" Eiji insisted. "Besides, we haven't celebrated our Nationals championship yet! Now that exams are over, it's time to go wild!"

"But we can't have it at Ryuzaki-sensei's house in this case." Inui reminded him. "If you want a surprise, that is."

"How about an all-you-can-eat buffet?" Momo suggested.

Kaidoh cast him a contemptuous look.

"Can't we do something than just eating?" Oishi said. Last time, he ate too much of Sakuno's cooking at the welcome party, and had a stomachache.

They discussed for a while without reaching a consensus. Oishi was on the point of writing down the suggestions and telling everyone to vote, when a few regulars from the girls' club happened to pass by.

"What are you doing here?" Tsunade asked. Her eyebrows drew together in slight disapproval. "Your voices can be heard a mile away." Upon hearing this, Oishi quickly snatched Kawamura's racket away. Momo and Kaidoh stopped wrestling.

Oishi apologized. After hearing his explanation, Shizune said, "Since it's nearly summer, why don't you go to the beach? I hear that the one in Chiba has a newly-constructed water park."

"Chiba?" Kaidoh said.

Inui consulted his notebook. "That's the place where you and Ryoma played volleyball against Sasabe and his son."

"Water park nya!" Eiji jumped. "Let's go, let's go! It's _ages_ since I played in the sea!"

"That would be nice." Fuji said. "A water park would be refreshing on a hot day."

Ino nudged Sakura, which meant "If we don't take this chance and go with these smoking hot bishounen, we might regret for a lifetime!"

"Tsunade-buchou!" Sakura said. Tsunade often coached her, seeing that the girl possessed talent. Besides Shizune, Sakura has the closest relationship to the captain. "Can we go as well? Please? It won't hurt to have a break once in a while!"

"My little brother loves playing in the sand." Temari said, as if that was highly relevant.

Tsunade finally agreed. She wasn't a terribly strict captain, though she usually radiated a threatening air.

Ino stole a look at Sakura and signaled a "V" with her hand. Sakura giggled.

And so it was decided that the Seigaku regulars, regardless of gender, were going to the beach together.

* * *

When Rinko learned that Sakuno fainted in the tryout, she insisted that he take a basket of fruit to their house. Ryoma's grandmother lived in the countryside and grew her own vegetables and fruit, and just a few days before, she had sent the Echizen family a big box of shiny red apples, juicy peaches, and fat bunches of grapes.

Ryoma at first scowled and said he didn't see why he had to do it.

"Now be a good boy and listen to your mother," Rinko said, and Ryoma scowled even more. "The poor little girl, she must have worked too hard."

"If you don't want to go, I can do it." Nanjiro offered.

Ryoma glanced at the magazine his father was reading. There was a girl clad in a bikini posing on the cover.

He rose from his seat and grabbed the handle of the basket. "I'll go."

When the door slid shut behind him, Rinko exchanged looks with her husband.

"Your tactics have worked." she remarked.

"Of course," Nanjiro grinned. "That stupid son might play good tennis, but mentally he's just like any kid. Did you see him glare at me?"

Rinko nodded. "Seems that he really likes Sakuno."

"Finally, he's starting to notice girls." Nanjiro said. "Shall we start planning the names of our future grandchildren?"

Rinko snatched the magazine from his hands and smacked his head. But when she pictured Ryoma getting married to Sakuno, both of them so short and adorable in wedding apparel, she couldn't help laughing.

Nanjiro joined in the merriment, but soon he had better plans. He suddenly seized his wife by the waist, nuzzled her face, and whispered, "I know it now; your true intent is to get Ryoma out of the way so we can spend some time together..."

* * *

Ryoma stood outside the Ryuzaki residence. He really didn't want to do this--or did he?

Sighing, he reached up to ring the doorbell. At least he should be grateful that no one of his acquaintence saw him. He didn't know how he would survive if Eiji or Momo spotted him going to see Sakuno.

Ryuzaki Sumire opened the door for him.

"Oh, so it's Ryoma!" she said, and gave him a big smile. "What brings you here?"

Ryoma held up the basket. "My mother sent this. For Ryu--I mean, Sakuno." Once he said the name, he found it sounded much nicer than plain Ryuzaki. Somehow, in front of Ryuzaki-sensei, he felt that he should call Sakuno by her name. Everyone on the team called her Sakuno, even Tezuka.

If Sumire noticed anything queer, she gave no sign of it. "Ah, that is too kind of your mother!" she beamed. "Come in; Sakuno will be glad to see you too. She has been pretty bored staying home all day long."

"Aa."

Ryoma followed the coach into a spick-and-span living room. A grey blur flashed past him, and he almost dropped the basket. Blinking, he recognized the kitten that Sakuno found with a wounded paw, who was now sitting on the sofa, gazing at him with bright eyes.

"Tama-chan!" Sakuno's soft voice reached his ears.

Sakuno appeared, dressed casually in a Mickey Mouse T-shirt and white shorts. When she saw Ryoma, her hand flew to her mouth. A pink flush began to diffuse across her face.

"I'll brew some tea so you two can sit here and talk," Sumire said. "What would you like? Ginger cookies or shortbread?"

Ryoma glanced at Sakuno, but she didn't say anything.

"Either is fine." Ryoma finally said.

Sakuno crossed to the sofa, and lifted Tama-chan onto her lap. She glanced at Ryoma, who also happened to look at her at the same time. Both of them blushed and turned their heads away instantly.

A minute passed (it seemed like five to Ryoma), and Sumire hasn't appeared yet. He wondered if the old woman was doing it on purpose, leaving him and Sakuno alone. He also wondered why Sakuno is so quiet. She is shy, but usually she will venture to speak to him, even if she might stutter.

"Well..." he cleared his throat. "Are you better now?"

Sakuno nodded. Still she did not speak, and kept stroking the kitten in her lap. Ryoma was reminded of the time she was in his house, stroking Karupin (he felt his face heating up), and then remembered her handkerchief.

He fished the handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to her.

"You left this at my house. I planned to return it, but didn't have a chance." Okay, the last sentence was a lie, but Sakuno did not seem to notice. She nodded, gave him a little smile and a bow. But still, not a word escaped her. Ryoma wondered if she had a sore throat. But she had called "Tama-chan!" in clear tones.

Sumire entered the living room, carrying a tray. She set the tray on the table and poured tea into three cups.

"So how's it going, Ryoma?" Sumire said. "Have you played often with your father?"

"Sometimes."

Sakuno stood up. "Sorry, Obaa-chan, but I'm not feeling very well. I want to go to bed." She gave Ryoma a bow, and carrying her kitten, she disappeared upstairs.

Ryoma blinked. When Sakuno first appeared, looking for Tama-chan, she seemed to be in pretty good spirits. It's only when she saw him that she changed. Did he do something that offended her? She couldn't be angry about the handkerchief, could she?

"Is she all right?" Ryoma found himself asking.

"Yes, she was playing with Tama-chan all morning." Sumire said, frowning. "I'm sorry; I don't know why she suddenly acts so strangely."

Ryoma soon went home, his mind filled with question marks. What was wrong with Sakuno?

Answer: A lot.

At first he attributed her muteness to illness, her being just out of the hospital, but gradually, Ryoma found that Sakuno's unwillingness to speak to be more of a psychological problem than a mere physical affliction. For example, when they met in school, whether it may be outside the classroom or in the locker room, Sakuno usually would say "Good morning" or "Hello" at least. But now she only nodded. If she accidentally bumped into him, she didn't say sorry, but just bowed low and scuttled off, as though he was the school bully. Yet she conversed normally with Tomoka, the freshman trio, and basically anyone except him.

He realised that something was _really_ wrong when one day, Tsunade hailed him in the corridors.

"You're Echizen Ryoma, the freshman regular?"

"Un."

"Does Sakuno go to the same class with you?"

"Un."

"Tell her that today's practice is changed to five. I tried to tell her yesterday but she already went home. Pass along the message, would you?"

Ryoma accepted, since Tsunade didn't look like someone who would take no for an answer. A small part of him was also wondering if Sakuno would finally talk to him.

So when Sakuno and Tomoka were heading to the cafeteria to buy some juice, Ryoma went up to Sakuno and said, "Your captain has something to tell you."

Sakuno's eyes widened, and she stopped, looking at him.

"And what she wants to say is, practice time has been changed to five."

Sakuno nodded.

"Sakuno!" Tomoka gave her friend a little shove. "Say something! Didn't you hear him?"

"I did." Sakuno gave Ryoma a little bow, and continued walking, leaving him standing there. Tomoka stared, and ran after her friend, shouting, "Sakuno! Sakuno! Wait up!"

* * *

A few days later, Ryoma couldn't stand it anymore. He was already sick and tired of Sakuno running away from him, and not knowing the reason why. In the past, he was used to her following him around, cheering him at his games, supporting him whenever possible. This sudden, dramatic change was just--too frustrating. Like a grain of sand in his eye, but no matter how he rubbed, he couldn't get it out.

He thought of asking Tomoka, but he could imagine her broadcasting "WHAT? SAKUNO STOPPED TALKING TO YOU? WHAT DID YOU DO TO OFFEND HER?" all over the school, and soon he would suffer under the hands of his senpai-tachi. It would take a very brave person to hurt Ryuzaki Sakuno, who has now acquired eight unofficial bodyguards.

After careful consideration, Ryoma decided to enlist help from Inui. As much as he disliked Inui going around taking data (and even worse, making those disgusting, nauseating, gross substances that he calls "juice"), his detective skills may come handy. Fuji also seems to be an observing person, but Ryoma didn't trust him when it comes to Sakuno. Momo and Eiji are too loud, Kawamura too dangerous when in possession of a racket, Oishi too worrisome, while Kaidoh and Tezuka will simply ignore him.

He also had to take care to confront Inui alone, without his nosy senpai-tachi around. The best place, he decided, is the lab.

"Sakuno is not talking to you?" Inui said, grounding some weird stuff into powder. It looked vaguely like insect wings.

Ryoma tried not to think about what the finished juice would look like. "Yes."

"Can you give some examples?"

Ryoma obeyed, while Inui continued to grind, grate, mix, and measure ingredients that seemed to be vinegar, wasabi, liver, cabbage, and to Ryoma's horror--SCORPIONS.

"So you say that she refuses to talk to you only, while she is normal with the others?" Ryoma nodded. "This is strange, very strange indeed. Even though Sakuno has a huge crush on you--" Ryoma's heart skipped a beat "--there must be something, apart from being shy and nervous, that causes her to stop conversing with you. Ah, my latest creation is done--I think I'll call it Exceptional-Super-Power-Inui-Juice-Special."

He poured the finished product (which was a slimy yellowish colour) into a large container, and sealed it up. "When it's chilled in the fridge for several hours, it shall be nice and icy-cold for our next practice. What do you think?"

"Er..." Ryoma made a mental note NEVER to make a mistake in practice.

"However, concerning Sakuno's muteness, I do not have sufficient data to form a conclusion. It may take some time for me to gather data. But I give you my word that I will not cease until I find out the truth."

Ryoma felt a great weight lifted off his mind. "Thanks, Inui-senpai."

* * *

A/N: Yes, because Sakuno fainted, she had to forfeit. Poor her! It's hard to make her stop talking to Ryoma, but hopefully it will end soon...we'll have to depend on Inui for that. And I'm happy to see that the Naruto crossover characters are well-received, I'm a huge fan of Naruto myself. I might work some more into the next chapter, so stay tuned! **BusyPerson**: True, but I don't think Sakuno's the kind of person who will break her word, and besides, Motoko has a whole entourage of Prince Ryoma fans behind her. **fenris:** I'm not sure about Neji, but if it seems appropriate, I'll add him. Neji's cool.

Just a minor note: Scorpions are edible. I travelled to China once, and they served a basket of scorpions in the restaurant! I didn't try it though, too afraid to.


	13. A Day at the Beach

Chapter 13: A Day at the Beach

Inui was as good as his word. His greatest passion, along with playing tennis, is collecting data. Under the pretense of coaching Sakuno with her analyzing skills, he sought her out frequently.

Today he decided to spy on the girls' club practice. Not only could he observe Sakuno, but also he has an excuse to watch the attractive regulars without being labeled a pervert.

The girls' club certainly wasn't as industrious as the boys. At the beginning, they just scattered about the courts gossiping. Only Sakuno, Shizune, Temari, and a few others were stretching.

Presently Tsunade strode onto the courts, hands on hips. Her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, making her look much younger.

"Because of the upcoming district tournament, I want the regulars at Court A and B," she pointed. ", and non-regulars over at Court C. Now move!"

The girls' coach took care of the non-regulars, while Tsunade was in charge of the regulars.

"We know that the boys' club have won the Nationals, a remarkable feat, and I don't want to put pressure on you. But we can at least do our best to win the district and go as far as we can in the regionals. The boys need not be the only ones who bring glory. It's time for us to get serious!"

Sakuno listened intently, and when Tsunade finished her speech, she felt pumped up, full of spirit. It was so right to join the girls' club, and even better to be made a regular.

They started training. Having received vigorous coaching from the boys, Sakuno had no problem following the girls' schedule. Still, after practice matches with Tenten, Shizune, and Temari, Sakuno was sweating profusely. She would have continued, but Tsunade told her to stop.

"You have enough for the day, Sakuno. No buts, I don't want you in the hospital again."

"Next time, I won't go easy on you." Temari warned.

"See you tomorrow!" Sakura, Ino, and Tenten called.

Sakuno put away her racket, smiling happily. She enjoyed training with her big brothers, but at that time she was the apprentice, and sometimes they _can_ be unintentionally condescending (Oishi, for example, treated her like a porcelain doll). But with the girls she felt like an equal, working towards the same goal together. She was nervous about the district tournament, but nevertheless looked forward to it.

Since her towel was stinking with sweat, Sakuno headed to the taps. As she rinsed her face and washed her towel, she heard a sharp voice.

"Ryuzaki!"

By now, Sakuno didn't need to turn around to know who it was. "Yes, Minagawa-senpai?"

"One of my kouhais informed me that you were talking to Ryoma. She saw you with him in the corridors near the chemistry labs." Motoko folded her arms. "Haven't you forgotten our agreement? If you--"

"I didn't," Sakuno said coolly. "Tsunade-buchou told him to tell me that practice is changed to five. I never said a word when he talked to me."

She spoke in firm tones, tinged with a slight contempt. Motoko knew she was telling the truth, but Sakuno's attitude still irritated her.

"Stop being so full of yourself," she said, her face twisted in anger. "You've already bewitched the boys' club regulars, tricking them to coach you tennis, and still you're not satisfied! I will let you get away this time, but I'm warning you, my friends and me are watching. If you don't conduct yourself properly, there is nothing we won't stoop to do."

A few non-regulars were heading their way, so Motoko turned on her heel and stalked off. Sakuno didn't even have a chance to retaliate. Her previous good mood was completely ruined. The unjust accusation burned in her soul, and she quickly dunked her face under running water, so no one could see her tears.

Concealed behind a big rhododendron bush, Inui closed his notebook with a snap.

"Ii data."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakuno did not have much time to worry about Motoko, though. Tsunade hoped to take the team to the district tournament and further if possible, so there was much training to do. There was the outing this weekend to Chiba, and afterwards, the annual school festival.

The school festival would be held in two weeks, as a fitting end to the school year and an auspicious prelude to the holidays. Each class will have to prepare a stall, and for Sakuno's class, they were assigned the task of selling sushi.

The class president divided them into several groups, and alloted different tasks to each group. Sakuno's group consisted of her, Horio, Kachiro, Katsuo, Tomoka, and Ryoma.

"Osakada, your group will be in charge of onigiri." The class president said, handing them a slip of paper. "By the way, Echizen, you are wanted by Ryuzaki-sensei."

Ryoma was puzzled, since the tennis season was over, but he pushed back his chair and left the classroom.

"Phew, I'm glad we're doing onigiri." Horio said. "I'd die if they tell us to make posters, or bake cakes!"

"Ano, baking cakes isn't that difficult. You just need more practice." Sakuno said.

All eyes focused on her simultaneously.

"Aha! With Sakuno in our group, we shouldn't worry!" Tomoka said, glomping her friend. "She's the best cook in our class--nah, the whole school!"

"Tomo-chan! I'm not..."

"Anyway, Ryuzaki, so we'll leave it up to you--" Horio began, when Tomoka slapped his arm. "Don't you dream of slacking off, you lazy bum! You all will have to help, whether you like it or not!"

"Tomo-chan..."

Kachiro and Katsuo attempted to make peace.

"Of course we'll help, so--" Katsuo said.

"--please calm down, Osakada-san." Kachiro cried.

"Let's decide when and where to buy the ingredients," Sakuno said.

By the time they settled on an appropriate date and supermarket, Ryoma returned. He was walking with his head drooping, and there seemed to be a dark aura surrounding him, as though . Sakuno wondered what her grandmother could have possibly said to him.

"Oh hey, you're back." Horio said. "Look, we've decided on this Saturday to go buy the ingredients, and--"

"I'm exempted from the sushi stall." Ryoma interrupted.

"Hah?" Horio said. "Why, Echizen?"

Ryoma looked as though he regretted speaking, while Tomoka and Sakuno exchanged glances.

"Did Ryuzaki-sensei say something?" Katsuo inquired.

A cloud seemed to pass over Ryoma's head. He slumped in his seat.

"Ryoma-kun, are you all right?" Kachiro said, alarmed.

But they couldn't get another word out of him, except a mumble "You'll see."

"Well, if you won't tell us," Horio was determined that Ryoma shouldn't shirk his duty. ", then you'll have to go shopping with us on Saturday!"

"Whatever..."

Sakuno was dying with curiosity. What could have made him, the invincible tennis prodigy Echizen Ryoma, turn into a slug? Sakuno longed to ask him, but she remembered the bet. She sank into her seat morosely, radiating the same dark atmosphere as Ryoma.

Tomoka looked at Sakuno and Ryoma, and wondered _what_ on earth was wrong with those two.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakuno didn't really feel like going to the supermarket. But none of the others has experience making onigiri (well, Tomoka does, but Tomoka won't go unless Sakuno does).

"You might as well get some sunscreen while you're out shopping," Sumire instructed. "I don't want you getting burned in the sun."

"Hai."

When she reached the supermarket, Sakuno was surprised that she was the first one. She looked at her watch; she was ten minutes early.

"Sakuno!" Tomoka shouted. "Hey, you're early! For once, you haven't lost the way!"

"I've been to the supermarket many times."

"Well, since the others aren't here yet..." Tomoka leaned closer and spoke in a whisper. "Sakuno, what's up with you lately?"

"Huh?"

"You haven't been speaking to Ryoma-sama recently. I mean, what did he do? Can it be--" Tomoka grew very excited. "--he made a move on you?"

"Tomo-chan!" Sakuno went scarlet. "No--nothing of that kind happened!"

"What happened?" Horio said. Ryoma, Katsuo, and Kachiro have arrived at well, and they all blinked at Sakuno and Tomoka.

Sakuno stood straight and waved her hands frantically. "Nothing! Nothing!"

"Mind your own business." Tomoka admonished the boys, but she gave Sakuno a You'd-Better-Tell-Me-Later look.

"Oy." Ryoma said, digging his hands in his pockets. "Can we go in now?"

Sakuno heard him, but she didn't say anything. Instead, she took Tomoka's arm and swept past him. One of her braids hit him smartly on the face, but she didn't notice. Ryoma rubbed his cheek, a little annoyed. He was tempted to take her by the shoulders and shake her, demanding why her head is cracked recently. But Inui said he has amassed enough data, but before he can find a chance to prove his theory, be patient. Everything will work out in the end.

Glaring at Sakuno's back, Ryoma entered the supermarket.

Sakuno is the expert when it comes to culinary skills. She knew which aisles contained the stuff they needed, and within a quarter of an hour, they have gathered the sushi rice, nori (seaweed to wrap the onigiri), pickled plums, salmon, vegetables, etc.

When they finished shopping and were carrying the bags to the exit, someone called out, "Sakuno-chan!"

Two hands descended on Sakuno's shoulders, and a handsome, cheeky face appeared.

"O--Okayasu-kun!" Sakuno cried.

"My, my, what a coincidence!" Kairi said, beaming. "I was getting some soy sauce for my mum, and here you are! How's it going, Sakuno-chan? What are you doing?"

"We're shopping for onigiri ingredients for the school festival."

"School festival? Ah, so you're in charge of making onigiri? That sounds fun! Can I come, can I come? Please? Pretty please with a cherry on the top?" Kairi sounded like a child whining for a lollipop.

"Um...sure." Sakuno said. He hasn't changed a bit.

"Who is that person?" Ryoma said, surprised at the sudden harsh tone of his voice.

"I think--Okaya--Oka--" Kachiro stammered.

"Okayasu Kairi!" Horio said. When in need of information, ask Horio! "He seems to like Ryuzaki very much, I think! He has asked her out to a movie."

"And did she go?" Ryoma said.

"Of course she did." Horio said, as though there could be no question about it.

"Oh, but Sakuno refused him!" Tomoka said quickly, seeing that Ryoma wasn't looking too happy. "She went out with him when you were at Nationals and said--"

But Ryoma hardly paid any attention to her. Kairi had leaned down to Sakuno, his mouth near her ear. It looked like they shared a secret.

"So about that bet you told me...how did it go?" he whispered.

Sakuno shook her head. Her troubled expression told it all.

"Oh, poor Sakuno-chan," Kairi said. He put his arms around her and gave her a quick hug. It happened so fast, before she could react, he had already released her.

"Oh god." Tomoka thought. The freshman trio gaped so widely that you could pop an onigiri in their mouths.

"Excuse me," Ryoma stepped between them. "We have to go."

Kairi peered at the boy, and his eyes twinkled mischievously. "Why? I haven't finished talking with Sakuno-chan yet."

There were cries of "Ryoma-sama!" "Ryoma-kun!" "Echizen!" and a "Ryo--mph!" from the distraught onlookers.

Ryoma glared at Kairi, while the latter grinned back.

"Because..." Ryoma glanced at what he was carrying ", the carrots will go bad."

"Eh? Carrots?" Horio cried.

There were sounds of muffled laughter from Tomoka, Katsuo, and Kachiro. Sakuno had her hand over her mouth, while Kairi looked amused.

"Right. Carrots. Haha." Kairi was about to make fun of Ryoma, but he saw the pleading expression in Sakuno's mind. Kairi might like teasing people (Fuji junior, anyone?), but he did care for Sakuno.

With a shrug, he said, "Well, I should get going now, so I'll see you at the school festival, okay? Remember to save loads of onigiri for me!"

He blew a kiss at Sakuno and sauntered away. The poor Seigaku freshmen he left behind were temporarily stripped of speech.

Then Ryoma said, "I'm out of here" and walked past Sakuno without a glance. Wordlessly, the rest followed him.

Sakuno has never felt more miserable in her life.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why did he have to show up?" Tomoka ranted on the phone. "And just when Ryoma-sama was with us! Didn't you break up with him?"

"I told you I did, for the fifth time."

"Ne, but he acted so close to you! Like you have already promised to go out with him or something."

"That's just his way of speaking. I am NOT going out with Okayasu-kun." Sakuno said firmly.

"But on the other hand," Tomoka suddenly became very excited. ", did you see how Ryoma-sama was glaring when Okayasu talked to you? I swear when Okayasu hugged you, Ryoma-sama's eyes were burning! He's jealous, JEALOUS I tell you! I wouldn't want to be in Okayasu's shoes."

"Um...I don't think..."

"Congratulations, Sakuno!" Tomoka shouted. "After such a long period, Ryoma-sama has fallen for you! You've proven that the emotionally-deprived tennis machine has feelings!"

"Tomo-chan..."

"So there's no reason that you should ignore him!" Tomoka continued, oblivious of Sakuno's protests. "I knew it, you must have been too nervous when he actually _talked_ to you of his own free will, so you kept silent. But now I can promise you that Ryoma-sama is totally gaga for you, so you needn't be afraid anymore!"

"Tomo-chan..."

"Hey Sakuno, just do us a favour and go out with him, okay?"

Sakuno didn't know how the conversation ended, with Tomoka urging her to "jump on Ryoma-sama," "seduce him with your swimsuit!" "show him that you're his, not Okayasu's!" When she hung up the phone, she let her forehead bang on the table and let out a frustrated sigh. More than ever she wished she hadn't agreed to the bet. Her heart went out to Ryoma every time she saw his bewildered, dumbstruck face. She always thought that Ryoma considered her a nuisance, and was truly surprised when Tomoka informed her that he was jealous of Kairi.

Sakuno rose and faced the mirror. Was she really pretty enough to attract Ryoma? There were hundreds of pretty girls in Seigaku; what does she, little Ryuzaki Sakuno, have to break his ice-cold exterior and get under his skin?

Anyway, it didn't matter now. For the millionth time, why did she agree to this stupid bet?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon the much-awaited outing at Chiba's Water Wonderland has arrived. Sakuno could find no excuse not to go, because Sumire actually purchased a new bathing suit for her. Perhaps due to her training, Sakuno has grown taller, and her old one seemed too tight and babyish now.

Sakuno tried to put anything Ryoma-related into the back of her mind. Her big brothers took excellent care of her, and the girl regulars (except for Motoko) also treated her well. Sakuno worked hard and never complained during practice, which made everyone warm up to her.

"Did you have a nice weekend, Sakuno-chan?" Fuji said, smiling at her. "I hear that your class will be preparing sushi for the school festival."

"Hai. We went shopping for ingredients." Sakuno smiled back. She always felt calm and secure around Fuji.

"I hope you got lots of wasabi," Fuji continued, staring dreamily into space. "Wasabi sushi is the best in the world."

"No it's not!" Eiji exclaimed indignantly. "Don't listen to him, Sakuno-chan! Make anago! Anago is much better!"

"That might be a little hard for them," Kawamura said. "But if you need any help, just give me a call!"

"What is your class preparing, Kawamura-senpai?" Tomoka inquired.

"We're doing dumplings and spring rolls."

"Chinese food! I'll be sure to come to your stall; I want to taste your cooking!"

To her surprise, Kawamura turned the shade of moldy green. "I'm not cooking."

"Eh? Why not?"

Fuji smiled. "We are exempted from stall duty, Osakada. All the regulars."

Sakuno remembered how Ryoma seemed drained of energy when he came back to the classroom. It seemed all the regulars suffered from the same fate.

"Oh please tell us!" Tomoka begged. "Is it supposed to be a secret?"

"Well--" Fuji received a sharp look from Tezuka. "--you'll see."

When they reached the beach, they were awed at the huge water park with numerous slides and pools, against a backdrop of a cloudless sky and a sparkling sea.

"Nyaaaaa! Aren't we lucky to have such lovely weather, Ochibi?" Eiji cried, capering on the sand.

"Un."

"Definitely not a bad idea." Momo said, grinning.

The girl regulars have discarded their casual garments and emerged on the beach in their swimsuits. Tsunade caught every boy's eye first, naturally, but Temari's long shapely legs also attracted much attention. Ino and Sakura were not so well-developed, but their pretty faces made up for the rest. Motoko might be evil in spirit, but one has to admit the girl was physically stunning. Tall, slender, with shiny waist-length hair, she caused many a boy's head turn when she walked by.

Nanjiroh was hiding behind some big rocks and using binoculars. "It was a lucky thing I heard my stupid son talking about going to some beach," he thought. "Ahaha! This is a man's heaven!"

"Seems that we're of the same hobby, pal," a voice said beside him, and Nanjiroh jumped. A strange-looking man with a mane of white hair and red stripes on his face was crouching next to him. A bright orange book stuck out from his bag, which arrested Nanjiroh's attention at once.

"Icha Icha Paradise!" Nanjiro cried. "That's one of my favorites! Can it be you're--"

"Jiraiya, the author." the old man said with a grin. "This place is the best to gather material for the next book in the series."

As the two perverts began an R-rated discussion, the kids couldn't wait to start playing in the water park.

"I want to go on that ride nyaaa!" Eiji said, tugging Oishi's arm.

"Surfing looks fun, Tezuka," Fuji said. "Care to join me?"

"No." Tezuka had no intention of going on the rides, which were full of screaming people.

Ignoring pleadings from his teammates, Tezuka settled down on a long chair and started--reading.

But tranquility and peace proved to be ephemeral. Tezuka only got through two chapters before an annoying voice interrupted him.

"Just like you, Tezuka, to be _reading_ at an amusement park. Ore-sama will take pity on you and grace you with his beautiful talk."

Tezuka inwardly groaned. His Tezuka zone must work on Atobe as well as tennis balls.

Atobe settled on the chair next to him, but not before a handmaid dusted the chair and spread a towel over it. He clicked his fingers. "Sidecar, easy on the ice."

The maid bowed. "Yes, master."

"So Tezuka," Atobe sipped the cocktail slowly. "An outing at the beach, huh? How relaxing. By the way, you haven't answered my question at the Nationals. Is it true, or is it not, that the Pink Panther is Seigaku's mascot?"

Tezuka began thinking if he would be arrested for pushing the young millionaire into the sea.

"Where's Sakuno?" Tomoka suddenly said. "She hasn't come out yet?"

"She's still in the changing rooms with Hinata." Temari shrugged. "Seems that both of them are suffering from a bout of shyness."

Eiji put his hands round his mouth and hollered, "Sakuno-chan! Don't you dare shrink away! Come out and let Ochibi see you!"

Ryoma promptly turned and walked away. But he heard catcalls and whistling and unconsciously stopped.

Don't turn around, he commanded himself. Don't even think of looking.

Ryoma walked steadily on. Just as he was congratulating himself that he hasn't succumbed to temptation, Eiji and Momo pounced on him and exclaimed, "Where do you think you're going?" Amidst struggling, he caught a glimpse of a slender girl in a dainty bathing suit of a forget-me-not blue, with white ruffles at the waist, making it look more like a mini-skirt than a leotard-style swimsuit. Two blue flower clips adorned her hair. Sakuno's outfit was perhaps the least revealing of all, compared to Motoko's bikini for example, but somehow that seemed more appealing to Ryoma.

"Ne, ne, don't you like how our Sakuno-chan looks, Ochibi?"

"Not a bit." he snapped. "And let me go." He broke free from their clutches and stalked off with a very red face. That image of Sakuno, looking irresistably adorable in her bathing suit, blushing with maidenly modesty, would figure in Ryoma's dreams for a long time.

"Hey, Ochibi!"

Ryoma was so intent on getting away that he didn't notice where he was going. His toe grazed against a mound of sand shaped into a turret.

"Watch it." a cold, yet immature voice spoke.

Ryoma's eyes widened at the sight of a short, red-haired little boy sitting on the beach, making sand castles. On his lap lay a teddy bear.

"Better not get on his nerves." Temari said, walking towards him. "Gaara hates it when someone interferes with his sand castles."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had great fun in Chiba Water Wonderland. There were speed slides, wave pools, inflatable tubes, water skiing and surfing, and an enormous water playground for kids. Even Ryoma was enjoying himself. Considering the water sports had nothing to do with tennis, this was something of a miracle.

At noon, their stomachs were growling. Sakuno and Tomoka went to buy some food with several girl regulars, including Hinata, who has fully recovered by now.

"What do you want, Sakuno?" Tomoka said. "Burgers, pizza, or sandwiches?"

A loud complaint reached their ears.

"Ramen! I want ramen! Why isn't there any ramen here?" A yellow-haired boy wearing orange swimming trunks was yelling.

"Calm down, Naruto," another boy with long, coffee-coloured hair said in an exasperated voice. "Normally an amusement park won't have any ramen. It's all fast food. Accept what is given and don't think about fighting against destiny."

"Ne...Neji-niisan?" Hinata said.

The long-haired boy turned. "Hinata-sama?"

"Wow, he's really good-looking, even though he looks kind of girlish," Tomoka whispered to Sakuno. "But why does he call Hinata 'Hinata-sama'?"

"That's Hyuuga Neji, Hinata's cousin. The one who gave her a huge injury." Ino said, frowning.

"Really? That's scary." Tomoka shuddered. Now she saw Neji in a new light.

"Two BLTs." Neji said. "And one large milkshake."

"So you're here, Neji!" A boy who wore a green spandex suit appeared. "What are you eating? Then I'll have four BLTs and two milkshakes!"

"Lee, you can't eat that much." Tenten said.

Lee burned with indignity. "If I can't eat four BLTs and two milkshakes, then I will eat six burgers and three Cokes! If I can't eat six burgers and three Cokes, I will eat eight pizzas and four bottles of mineral water! And if I can't eat eight pizzas and four bottles of mineral water, I will eat ALL the supplies in this store!"

"That's the spirit of youth, Lee!" A man gave his thumbs up and flashed a smile which revealed teeth so white, they glinted in the sun. He looked exactly like Lee, from eyebrows to suit.

"Gai!"

"Lee!"

Lee and Gai began to cry tears of joy. Waves crashed behind them against a beach at sunset.

Sakuno and Tomoka sweatdropped. "Please don't mind them; they're always like that," Tenten whispered.

Eventually they managed to get lunch and went to sit at some benches near a swimming pool, where Eiji was performing a series of somersaults and twists before diving into the pool, like a big swallow. Oishi was sitting nearby, looking on anxiously.

"As expected from Eiji-senpai!" Tomoka called.

Eiji heard her and looked at their direction. Seeing the food in their hands, he stopped bouncing on the plank and hurried over to them.

"Aww...how mean! Having lunch and not inviting me! Don't you think so, Oishi?"

"I think it's time to get lunch as well." Oishi said.

"Good idea! Where did you get your food, Sakuno-chan?"

After a while, Eiji, Oishi, and most of the boy regulars came to sit with them, all of them carrying food trays. Momo had two trays, one on each hand.

As they ate, there came an announcement over the loudspeaker:

"Attention, please. In order to celebrate the opening of Chiba Water Wonderland, we have organized a swimming race. Prizes will include a 10000-yen coupon to major sport stores--"

"I'm joining!" Eiji cried, standing up. "I need a new racket!" Beside him, several other regulars agreed.

"--a coupon booklet to Ichiraku Ramen--"

"Oh my god! I must go!" Naruto spit out a mouthful of Coke.

"So am I!" Momo never passes up a chance for food.

"--and much more. Please sign up at the information center at the entrance. The race will begin at three o'clock sharp."

"This seems interesting." Inui said. "I must go and gather data on the swimming abilities of our school-mates."

With such tempting prizes, most of the regulars who can swim have signed up for the event.

"Come on, Sakuno!" Tomoka grabbed her hand. "Let's go and cheer for Ryoma-sama!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Phew, another chapter finished! I can't believe Motoko has generated so much hate. I don't like her, but I feel kind of sorry for her. If you've read later parts of Fruits Basket, she isn't _that_ bad. The water park may seem exaggerated, but I do want the characters to have a good time.

**Angel**: Yes, I enjoyed writing the hospital scene too. **CutieBlossom**: The thought has crossed my mind, but I liked the idea of Inui playing detective better.** Kagerou Fuji & fenris & Komawi**: Well, I managed to throw Neji in! Though Lee is more fun to write about. **Lady Light**: No, Sakuno only promised not to bother Ryoma. **eugiebear**: Yes, I already planned to let Kairi appear, and he will make a last cameo in the school festival. **Green Tea Leaf & Nanthakon**: Um, no. One pairing is enough for me to handle. **ichigo san**: Um, okay. Hope this one is better! **Otaku-hime**: Thank you. Gaara is a bit young than he's supposed to be, but I can't resist chibi Gaara with his teddy :P **love ko potter**: I like Yuki well enough but no, I'm not a fan. His Prince Yuki fanclub is really handy though, since Ryoma's also a "prince" and has a fanclub **keikeiaznqueen**: Sure, but as you see in the beginning of this chapter, Motoko is keeping an eye on Sakuno. Plus, I can't see Sakuno breaking her word.


	14. Reconciliation

Chapter 14: Reconciliation

Warning: This chapter may be rather...dramatic. I seem to have a flair for soap opera scenes :P

The swimming race proved to be a fierce competition, since the first prize was highly coveted, but eventually Ryoma, Naruto, Kaidoh, Neji, Lee, and several others made it to the finals. Eiji did well in the beginning, but his stamina failed him in the end. Momo, who had ate too much food, got a stomachache and had to drop out in the middle of the race.

"Well done, Kaidoh." Inui said. "Running every day has improved your stamina to a maximum of 43 percent."

"I will prove to you that a hard-worker can beat a genius through endless training!" Lee said to Neji.

"I am SO going to get that ramen coupon!" Naruto shouted.

Sakuno wondered where Ryoma was. She longed to go find him, as she was wont to do at most tennis matches, but she knew she couldn't speak to him. After debating the idea for a while, she decided to write down "Ganbatte!" on a piece of paper, show it to him, and walk away. There's no harm in there, right?

"Hey Sakuno, where are you going?" Tomoka said.

Sakuno jerked. A pink flush spread over her face. An inept liar, she admitted, "Uh, I just thought I want to wish Ryoma-kun good luck."

"Oh!" Tomoka grinned. She leaned close and whispered, "Make sure to give me all the dirty details later, okay?"

"Tomo-chan!"

"Ha, just kidding. Now hurry!" Tomoka gave her a playful push on the back.

Sakuno walked around the water park, careful to avoid puddles or water guns. It wasn't before long that she lost sense of direction, and stood still for a while, trying to figure out which way she should go.

Now, Ryoma happened to be lounging under a big tree and downing a can of Ponta. With people like Lee and Naruto around, he wanted some peace and quiet before the final race. He saw Sakuno not far away, a piece of paper clutched in her hand, looking like she was lost.

He considered going out and extending help to her. But he remembered, from what Inui told him, there was some crazy wacky reason that Sakuno chose not to talk to him, and Ryoma wasn't interested in starting a conversation that turns out to be his own monologue.

But on the other hand, what if she really was lost? What if she met some pervert in the park? Considering the cute, pale blue swimsuit she was wearing, and those damn annoying braids that demanded attention, Ryoma felt sure that Sakuno would be picked up, sooner or later. And he sure didn't want _that_ to happen.

Ryoma got up slowly and headed towards the girl. He felt a slight movement on the ground. Startled, he looked up and saw a big flagpole put against a low wall, was shaken by the movement and teetering, in the direction of Sakuno. A second later, it began to fall.

Horrified, Ryoma leaped forward to push Sakuno out of the way. His hands touched her shoulders--a heavy weight struck his back--and he knew no more.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If Neji were here, he might say it was destiny.

Sakuno didn't know how it happened. One moment she was standing still, the next moment she was pushed onto the ground. She felt a warm body lying on top of hers and someone's hair tickling her neck, but when she asked that person to move, there was no response.

A few people passing by noticed Sakuno's plight, and came over to help her. When the dead weight on her was finally lifted off, Sakuno let out a shriek.

"_Ryoma-kun!_"

"I saw what happened," a witness told her. "A minor earthquake just occurred, causing that flagpole to fall, and this boy pushed you out of the way, but he got hit instead. Is he all right?"

Sakuno couldn't believe the story, but there was an unconscious Ryoma as evidence.

She didn't feel like leaving Ryoma there, so she pulled out her cell phone and dialed Fuji's number. Of all her senpai-tachi, Fuji was the closest one to her. He was always kind and gentle to her, and sometimes even helped her with homework.

While Sakuno waited for Fuji and the others to come, she felt very miserable. It seemed that since Ryoma entered her life, she has never stopped causing him trouble. First giving him wrong directions, second relying on him to save her, and now he took a blow for her. Tears welled up in her eyes, and she didn't bother to hold them back.

Ryoma stirred, and opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was a hazy image of Sakuno crying silently. He tried to sit up, but sharp pains in his back seared through him, and he couldn't help letting out a grunt of agony.

"Oh! Does it hurt much?" Sakuno said.

"No." Ryoma said, though his helpless state said otherwise.

"Thank you, Ryoma-kun." Sakuno said softly. Even if Motoko is nearby, she didn't care now. "But...but why did you have to hurt yourself so bad?"

"Baka." Ryoma closed his eyes. "If I didn't do that, you'd be hurt."

Sakuno was touched. Her eyes grew very soft, and she started to smooth out the hair on Ryoma's forehead, causing the latter blush. If it weren't for the spasms of pain, he would have enjoyed the attention (But he'd NEVER admit that, not even if threatened with Inui juice).

In fact, if anyone saw them right now, they would assume the two were a couple, though it was kind of weird that a couple would choose to sit on the ground when there were plenty of benches nearby. One of Motoko's kouhais saw them and hurried off to inform her president.

Soon the regulars arrived with medical assistance in the park, and Ryoma was borne off to the emergency room. While Ryoma was being examined by the doctor, Sakuno and the regulars waited outside.

"Don't worry, Sakuno-chan." Momo said, seeing the little girl was really unhappy. "Echizen is much stronger than you think! It'll take more than a small flagpole to break his bones!"

"It's just like a romance novel!" Eiji said. "The hero goes out of his way to save the heroine!"

"This shows that Echizen cares a lot for you, Sakuno-chan," Fuji smiled.

"If you feel so sorry for him, you can make his bentos for a month." Kawamura suggested.

"I don't think that making bentos is enough." Sakuno said. She bowed her head. "Besides, Ryoma-kun doesn't like my cooking. He says it's 'mada mada dane.'"

"Did he?" Fuji said, opening his eyes. "But the one you made for me was simply delicious!"

"When did Sakuno make bentos for you?" Inui asked. "I have no data on that."

"She sometimes does, after our practice matches." Fuji said. At times like this, he didn't feel like joking. And Inui can easily find out the truth himself.

The doctor appeared, and informed them that there was no bones broken, but Ryoma would have to rest a few days. No violent physical activity, please. Which meant that he would have to forfeit the swimming race.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Minagawa-senpai! Minagawa-senpai!"

"What?"

"I--I just saw--"

"Saw what? Don't tell me it's--"

"Ryuzaki Sakuno is talking to our Prince!"

"WHAT? How dare she!"

"And not only that, the--the Prince is lying in her lap, and she is stroking his hair, it looks like she has seduced him successfully!"

"Unbelievable. Unpardonable. Unacceptable! She has breached _every single rule_ of the fanclub and much more!"

"What shall we do, Minagawa-senpai?"

"Let us confront her tomorrow. Ryuzaki might be smiling today--but she will be crying tomorrow."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While such drama was going on, the final race had finished.

"And now I proclaim the winner is--Uchiha Sasuke!"

High-pitched shrieks and screams filled the air as a handsome dark-haired boy went up to receive his prize--the coveted 10000-yen coupon. Despite being pleased at obtaining the first prize, he wore a bored look that was uncannily similar to Ryoma's.

"Oh my god! Sasuke is so cool!" Ino cried.

Sakura gave her a cold look. "Ino, so you like him too?"

"Duh. Who can resist such manly charms? I'm going to find out which school he goes to!"

"Then in the future, we shall be rivals." Sakura undid a pink ribbon in her hair and gave it to Ino, who was dumbfounded.

"Sakura, how could you?"

"Second-place--Uzumaki Naruto!"

"YES!" Naruto jumped up. "Ramen coupons for me!"

However, the second prize turned out to be a large expensive Shogi board game. Naruto's face fell at the sight of the box. Being the loud-mouthed noisy boy who could never sit still, board games are more like a torture to him.

"Hah? But I don't even know how to play!" He whined. "Please, can I exchange it for ramen coupons?"

Unfortunately, his request was refused.

"Oy, Naruto. If you don't want that Shogi game, can you give it to me?" A boy with a pineapple haircut said.

"Sure, Shikamaru! But isn't Shogi the most troublesome thing ever?"

"Board games are _never_ troublesome." Shikamaru replied.

Neji and Kaidoh looked like they wanted to drown themselves in the deepest pool available. Neji received a beautiful makeup kit, while Kaidoh got an enormous cuddly Pikachu stuffed toy.

"This is the stupidest race I've ever been to." Neji said.

Kaidoh hissed in agreement.

Sakuno felt horrible. If she hadn't been so stupid, Ryoma might have won the 10000-yen coupon. Even though he didn't seem to be much affected, Sakuno still couldn't shake off her guilt.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakuno stared at her table morosely. Ryoma was in school, but he had to sit straight in his chair. Once he got tired and leaned back, but he immediately resumed his position when his back touched the back of his chair. Tomoka noticed this and went to the school nurse to get a cushion for him.

A fist pounded on her table. Startled, Sakuno looked up into two burning eyes--her nemesis, Minagawa Motoko.

"Come out." Motoko said coldly.

"You have no right to refuse." Another girl called Minami said. She is vice-president of Prince Ryoma fanclub, and it was her that saw Sakuno nursing Ryoma at Chiba.

"Sakuno!" Tomoka said, alarmed. "Hey, where are you taking her?"

Tomoka was pushed aside, as a group of girls half-shoved, half-carried Sakuno outside. They reached the fourth-floor corridor, which was generally unused unless for specific purposes like student brawls.

"So, Ryuzaki." Motoko folded her hands and stared at the little girl. "What do you have to say now?"

"Huh? I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't you deny it!" Minami stepped forward, her eyes flashing. "I saw you with Ryoma yesterday in Chiba Water Wonderland. You should be ashamed of yourself!"

A girl pulled Sakuno's braids, and she cried out in pain.

"I admit I talked to Ryoma-kun, but he was injured! I _had_ to ask him how he felt."

"Yeah, right." Another girl gave Sakuno a hard shove, causing the latter fall on the ground. "Because he saved you and got himself injured, he had to forfeit the race!"

Sakuno could not deny this. Furthermore, what power did she have against a group of jealous fangirls?

Motoko clicked her fingers, and two girls came up, carrying a huge, stinking trash can.

"Empty the contents on her." Motoko ordered. "Let's see if our Prince will still save her if she's covered in trash."

Sakuno struggled hard, but both of her arms were pinned to her sides. Even when she moved her head, it hurt because another girl was holding onto her braids.

Just at this pivotal moment--

"Ne," A voice came from behind the girls. "What is going on here?"

The Prince Ryoma fangirls halted. Ryoma had arrived with Tomoka and Inui behind him. His clear eyes roved over them, and finally rested on Sakuno.

"Sakuno!" Tomoka gasped, and ran over to her best friend. "I tried to find Ryoma-sama as fast as I can, and Inui-senpai helped me. Daijoubu desu ka?"

Sakuno shook her head. She was still trembling slightly from her fright.

Ryoma walked over to her and faced the girls. "Why are you doing this?"

The girls looked at each other, terrified. Motoko stepped forward.

"Please Ryoma, I know you must be angry, but I didn't start this. She did."

"What do you mean?"

"Ryuzaki made a bet with me. She said if she lost to me in the tryout, she would stop talking to you. But yesterday, at Chiba, Minami saw that she spoke to you."

"Excuse me," Inui's voice reached them. "There is a slight error; my data says that it was Minagawa suggested the bet--thirty-six days, eight hours, and forty-three minutes ago, by the way."

"Thank you, Inui-senpai." Ryoma said. He turned to Motoko again. "So what you said is, Ryuzaki cannot talk to me because she lost to you?"

"She broke her promise." Motoko said, folding her arms. "So we had no choice but punish her."

"She didn't."

There was a brief silence. Even Sakuno couldn't believe her ears.

"But she lost to me!" Motoko shouted. "You all saw the game; she passed out in the end! I won the game, fair and sqaure!"

"I know. But the bet didn't say that I can't talk to her."

Motoko's eyes grew bigger. So did Sakuno's. The fangirls looked at each other. As much as they hated to see this, their prince seemed determined to protect Sakuno.

"Besides," Inui cut in. "Even if Sakuno is forbidden to talk, there's no reason why she shouldn't speak, chat, discuss, gab, jabber, banter, or engage in a conversation with Echizen."

By this time, a substantial crowd had gathered around, including the Seigaku regulars.

"Well said, Inui-senpai!" Momo and Kaidoh said at the same time, and for once, did not glare at each other.

"Tennis should not be a tool to breed hatred." Fuji said. His blue eyes were 100 percent serious, and there was no trace of his usual smile on his face now.

"You girls should be the ones to be ashamed nya!" Eiji cried. "How could you be so cruel to our poor Sakuno-chan! Inui should treat you all to his latest concotion!"

"Apologize." Tezuka said.

No one dares to disobey the formidable tennis captain, not even presidents of tennis prince fanclubs.

"I--I'm sorry." Motoko said sullenly.

"Un." Seeing Motoko bowing low, with the Seigaku regulars looking contemptuously at her, Sakuno suddenly felt sorry for the senpai.

"I forgive you," Sakuno said. "Even though what you did to me--it wasn't nice--but I can understand a little. People can have--very different attitudes when they like someone. Next time when you like someone, I hope you will go up and talk to him yourself, instead of forbidding others to talk."

She paused for breath, and was surprised when everyone started clapping, even including a few girls in the Prince Ryoma fan club.

"Well said, Sakuno!" Momo and Kaidoh said, and this time they glared at each other. Both of them felt it was too much to be in sync for a _second_ time in one day.

"Ne, Echizen," Fuji nudged the boy. "You know what, I'm feeling that Sakuno-chan is too good for you."

Instinctively, Ryoma moved a little forward, shielding Sakuno. "Shut up."

Motoko, defeated and deflated, pushed her way through the crowd and ran away. Her minions began to disperse as well, and the regulars, after patting Sakuno on the head and telling her everything was all right now, left as well. It might be coincidence, or perhaps it was deliberate, but in the end, Sakuno and Ryoma were left alone in the corridor.

"Well," Sakuno found it such a relief to be talking to him again. "Lunch break is almost over, so perhaps we'd better--"

"Baka." he said.

"Huh?"

"Why did you agree to such a stupid thing?"

Sakuno blinked. "Because--Minagawa-senpai said she'd do something to me if I didn't agree. And besides," her voice dropped low. ", I thought you wouldn't mind. I know that I am a bother to you."

"Bother?" Ryoma opened his eyes wide.

"Hai." Sakuno bowed her head. "I--I am always causing you trouble. From the first time I gave you wrong directions--"

"Baka." Ryoma tugged the end of his cap. "I'd rather have you being a bother than having you not talk to me."

"Eh?" Were her ears malfunctioning?

"Never mind." He started to walk, and suddenly turned. "And I'm glad that you're back--Sakuno."

It was the first time he said her name in her presence. Not even the bell that signalled lunch break sounded sweeter. Warmness flooded through her, like she just drank a big cup of hot chocolate.

Sakuno smiled.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The school festival soon arrived. Every class was in a flurry of excitement, busy preparing their assigned stall. Colourful signs were erected, banners stretched over the corridors, flyers stuck on windows and walls, and some students dressed up in costume. Savory smells emanated from food stalls, music blared from some, and all bubbled with incessant chatter.

"I hear that Class B is building a haunted house!" Katsuo reported. "I wonder if it will really be scary?"

"Class C is having a teddy bear theme!" Tomoka said. "I hear they're going to sell handmade bears, teddy bear keyrings, stickers, magnets...isn't that cute? We should totally go and see what it's like!"

"Ino-senpai told me their class is going to sell red-bean cakes and green tea cookies, and they will be wearing kimonos." Sakuno said.

"I hear Class D has a fortune-telling booth." Horio said.

"Anyway," Kachiro said, ", does anyone know what the tennis club is doing?"

"Thanks for reminding us, Kachiro!" Tomoka shouted. "Let's sign up for the earliest shift, Sakuno, so we can go and see what they are up to!"

While Sakuno was attending the stall, Okayasu Kairi appeared.

"Hey, Sakuno-chan!"

Sakuno dropped a pair of chopsticks. "Okayasu-kun?"

"I told you I would come!" Kairi wagged his finger at her. "Ooh...look at those onigiri!I just knew you are a superb cook, Sakuno-chan!"

"Er, Okayasu." Tomoka cleared her throat. She liked Kairi, but Sakuno is her best friend. When she learned of the bet, Tomoka was more than determined to make sure NOTHING would go against Sakuno's rocky relationship with Ryoma. "Thanks for coming and supporting our stall, but Sakuno belongs to another person now."

Kairi stared, and then began laughing.

"Eh? What's so funny?" Tomoka demanded.

"I already have a girlfriend."

"A girlfriend?"

"Yeah. Momo-chan is the cutest girl in the world!"

"MOMO-CHAN?" Tomoka, Sakuno, and the freshman trio cried. When did Momo-senpai--it cannot be--the world is coming to an end--

Kairi disappeared for a while, and when he returned, he had his arm round a tall, tanned girl with long peach-coloured hair.

"Hah? If you had a girlfriend, why did you still come to our school festival?"

"Well, Sakuno-chan is my friend." Kairi brushed back a lock of his hair. "And I thought I'd better let Sakuno-chan's senpai-tachi know that I have no more intentions, so they won't plot and kill me. Speaking of them, aren't they around? They seem to have a sense stronger than wild animals when I get five feet within you."

Sakuno told him that the regulars had some other activity to attend to.

"I see," Kairi said. "Anyway, Momo-chan, want something to eat?"

"Un." The girl named Momo said, and both of them shared a smile.

Sakuno smiled as she bustled around, handing out onigiri and sushi and miso soup. She was truly happy for Kairi; she always felt sorry for him ever since she refused him.

Their sushi stall turned out to be a big success, thanks to Sakuno's expert cooking. The bad thing is, even though Tomoka managed to squeeze in an early shift, she ended up helping until noon, since the stall was so busy. The good thing is, their supplies ran out quickly and had to close early, so the class were free to explore other stalls.

Sakuno wanted to go and say hello to her female senpai-tachi before seeking her big brothers.

"Hi, Sakuno!" Ino said. She looked very pretty in a kimono patterned with peach blossoms, and her hair done up in silver chopsticks. "Do you want some red-bean cakes or green tea cookies?"

"I'll have a box, thank you." Sakuno replied. "Do you know where I can find the boys' club, Ino-senpai?"

Ino produced a flyer and gave it to her. When Tomoka and Sakuno read the contents, the latter promptly dropped the plate of cookies she was carrying.

"No. Way." Tomoka said.

"I'm sure it's gonna be fun!" Ino said, winking. "I'll be finished in twenty minutes, so I'll also be there. See you later!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time Tomoka, Sakuno, and the freshman trio arrived at the auditorium, they beheld an extremely long queue. Everyone held a flyer, and were talking at the top of their voices.

"Hurry up!" someone called. "Tickets are 500 yen each! If you don't hurry, they'd all be sold out!"

Kachiro was reading from the flyer. "Do you want to see your favorite Seigaku player on stage? Do you want to see them sing, dance, and act? Welcome to the one and only school play consisting of Seigaku's National tennis champions! All proceeds will be donated to a foundation for the victims of the Southeast Asia tsunami disaster."

"A brilliant stroke of financial genius," Tsunade said, her hands on her hips. "Our principal knew that money would pour in by marketing the boy regulars, and they can't come up with a good reason to refuse a good cause."

"Anyone got a video camera?" Tomoka kept asking.

Sakuno was hugely amused. So this was why Ryoma seemed like a deflated balloon. She also saw Motoko and her minions walking around, each of them carrying a string of stuffed toys that looked like--

"Prince Ryoma plushies for sale!" Motoko shouted. "All proceeds will be donated as well!"

"She hasn't given up yet?" Tomoka said.

"That girl freaks me out." Horio said, shivering.

Finally, when they entered the auditorium and settled in their seats, they saw a huge banner hanging over the stage, titled "The Zany Teni-Puri Family."

The curtains parted, revealing Oishi, who was wearing an apron and holding a saucepan. Tomoka nearly fell off her chair in shock.

"Konnichiwa, I am Shuuko." Oishi said, amidst screams from his fanclub. "I am the mother of the family." He forced a smile, all the while thinking desperately, "This is not shameful! It's all for the poor, suffering people in Indonesia!"

"Allow me to introduce my family," Oishi continued. "This is our mischievous eldest son, Ryoma." The spotlight moved to a very grumpy boy reading a comic book.

"Ryoma-kun..." Sakuno said.

"Our tomboy daughter, Momoko."

"MOMOKO?" The freshman trio said together.

The audience all became round-eyed at the sight of Momo dressed in a cute red frock, cuddling a teddy bear, and sporting two pigtails.

Horio did fall off his chair.

"And our cu--cute youngest son, Kaoru."

They beheld Kaidoh sitting on the ground, wearing green overalls, and--shaking a rattle.

"Oh my god! Kaidoh-senpai is SO cute!" A freshman girl shrieked.

"Grandpa and grandma."

The spotlight revealed Tezuka scowling in a grey yukata and leaning on a cane, while Fuji seemed quite at ease in a white kimono and sandals.

"Fuji-senpai actually looks great in woman's clothes." Tomoka whispered.

"And my dar--darling husband, Sadaharu-san."

Inui was dressed in a green suit and grey necktie. There was a slight smile on his face.

"Those are the seven people in our family," Oishi continued. His voice was stronger now, having spoken so many lines.

A loud meowing noise could be heard, and Eiji cartwheeled onto the stage, dressed in an adorable cat suit, complete with a long tail and cat ears.

"Gomen! I forgot our pet, Kikumaru." Oishi said.

"Meow!" Eiji cried, showing his "paws." He seemed to be the only one who was genuinely enjoying himself.

The next half hour kept the audience rolling in their seats with laughter. The tennis club was famous around the school (Ryoma alone has an impressive fan base), and seeing the boys being abnormally goofy for a while was pure comedy. Sakuno didn't know which scene was the best--Ryoma and "Momoko" skipping rope together, Kaidoh riding on an adorable little green tricycle, Fuji and Oishi trying face masks in a department store, Tezuka tending pots of plants, Inui going to work in suit and tie and carrying a briefcase, Kawamura delivering sushi and brandishing a racket at the same time, or Eiji performing gymnastics round the house and meowing all the time.

Sakuno had never enjoyed a play so much, and her intimacy with the tennis club doubled the fun. She laughed so hard at one scene that the tears came, and she had to get out her handkerchief to wipe them away.

When the play came to an end, the regulars were greeted with a standing ovation.

"Their acting sucked." Tsunade said, who was sitting behind Sakuno.

"Tsunade-buchou!" Shizune said. "They have sacrificed their dignity and entertained us, and also raised money for charity!"

"All right, all right. Pity that most of them are graduating this year. I could use a good laugh sometimes."

Sakuno blanched at the last sentence. She was aware that most of her big brothers will be graduating soon, but she always tried to put the thought far away in her mind. Now that someone voiced it, loud and clear, the inevitable finally sank in. Since Seigaku did not have a senior high school, it was likely that today would be one of the last times she would see the regulars all together.

The tears came again, though this time, they were precipitated for an entirely different reason.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: As I've forewarned, this chapter is kind of dramatic, but in my opinion, not impossible. First, Japan gets loads of earthquakes every year. Second, many shoujo manga depict individuals being threatened/ostracized/assaulted by a group (Tsukushi Makino in Hana Yori Dango is a good example). Third, this is my fanfiction, so I can do whatever I like with it :P

If nothing unexpected springs into my head, there's only one more chapter to go, and an epilogue (sobs). No more new crossovers, except for two more Furuba characters. I guess it's kind of complicated with so many crossover characters, but it _is_ fun, isn't it?

**Cutie Blossom:** No, Kagura is the pig. Motoko is president of Yuki's fanclub. **ruuka:** I've done my best to keep Ryoma IC, but he's got to change for Ryo/Saku to happen. **FadingHearts:** Hehe, torturing Tezuka is just too fun. **BusyPerson:** Yup, Jiraiya and Nanjiroh go together well, don't they? And kudos for pointing out the graduation; it's one of the reasons why this story is coming to an end. **fenris:** Inui only told him that Sakuno, for some reason, cannot talk to him, but it's only until Motoko went after Sakuno that Ryoma knew the whole thing.


	15. Farewell

Chapter 15: Farewell

A/N: Some of you pointed out that Seigaku does have a high school. I didn't know that, sorry! But I did want to write about the seniors leaving, besides this fic is already kind of AU (especially the Nationals part) so we'll leave it at that. Anyway, on with the last chapter--

There was a mad rush for the backstage when the play was over.

When Sakuno, Tomoka, the freshman trio, and the girl regulars reached the backstage, they found the place worse than Harrods or Macy having a 50 percent off sale. Girls pushed and squeezed and screamed for their favourite regular(s), and flashes from digital cameras and cell phones went off every second. Had Ryuzaki Sumire not been talking to the school principal, she might have shooed the fangirls away. But it seemed that the boys were destined to be molested--an unforgettable memory for the seniors, especially.

"Sakuno-chan!" A beautiful young woman touched Sakuno's arm. It was Fuji's elder sister, Yumiko. "Have you seen Syusuke?"

Sakuno shook her head. "It's very hard to find him in the crowds."

"I wish I didn't have to come here." Yuuta muttered sullenly. Mizuki and Yanagisawa had teased him endlessly about Fuji's role, and even suggested that Yuuta wear a kimono in their own school festival.

"Syusuke!" Yumiko called, spotting Fuji at last.

When Fuji heard his sister's voice, he quickly disengaged himself from the surrounding crowd, and went up to them.

"Thanks for coming, nee-san," Fuji smiled. "And Yuuta, you don't know how much it means to me that you came."

Yuuta glared. "I didn't want to come, but nee-san threatened me."

"Let's take a picture together." Yumiko proposed. She reached out and grabbed Yuuta's arm before he could slink away, and put her arm around Fuji's shoulders. "Sakuno-chan, please do the honours."

Sakuno clicked the button, and showed the previewed image to the Fuji siblings.

"Is that all right? Shall I take another one?"

"It's excellent." Yumiko grinned. "I expect my friends will be asking when I got such a cute younger sister!"

Fuji's smile didn't falter. He really looked remarkably pretty in a kimono. Tomoka (and many other girls) tried to take as many photos of him as possible.

Eiji was perfectly happy. He bounced around in his cat's suit, posing for pictures and signing his autograph now and then.

While Sakuno and Tomoka went to take pictures with Inui, a red blur flashed past them and hid behind Inui, the tallest of the Seigaku regulars.

"Sorry, Inui-senpai!" Momo said. "Just let me hide for a moment, just until she leaves--"

"Who?" Tomoka said.

"There's a 99 percent that the person Momo fears of being seen is Tachibina-san's sister, Ann."

Inui was right. Ann, accompanied with her brother and Kamio, was asking everyone, "Have you seen Momoshiro-kun? I want to say hello and congratulate him!"

"Aw come on, Momoko-chan!" Eiji said. "She has already seen you in a dress for half an hour, it won't make any difference now!"

Tezuka, Kaidoh, and Ryoma were three scowling statues. Numerous photos were taken, but none of them batted an eyelash. All of them felt they'd rather face a dragon than stand here and be tormented, but Ryuzaki Sumire had told them to wait backstage before she returned.

Kaidoh was especially fawned over for his cuteness; one senior even yelled, "Kaidoh! In the future I want a cute son like you!"

When Ryoma saw Sakuno in the crowd, he blushed deeply. Though there wasn't anything to be embarrassed about, he wasn't dressed in overalls or a kimono or an animal suit. He didn't have to change much on stage, except act more childish than usual.

"Sugoi, Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno greeted him. "I really enjoyed the play!"

"Ussu." What was he supposed to say? Glad you liked it?

Tezuka had his arms crossed, his expression identical as those when he hangs up Inui's phone calls about his teammates' love life. Every second seemed to tick away like a minute. He'd rather rally a long, long match with Atobe than be surrounded by crazy fangirls.

Speaking of Atobe--

"Tezuka," A familiar person clad in white trousers and suit appeared. "Ore-sama did not expect _you_, of all people, would figure in a play."

Tezuka groaned, almost audibly.

"Who is he?" A gasp ran through the crowd. For some girls already perceived that the fine white material of Atobe's outfit indicated that this was no common middle schooler.

"He's from Hyoutei!" one girl said. "His name is Atobe Keigo and he's extremely rich!"

"OOH!"

Instantly, the crowds near Tezuka dashed to Atobe's side. Atobe basked in the attention, being the quintessencial egocentric narcissist he is. "Be awed at my beauty," he thought, stroking his chin and hair now and then.

For the first time in his life, Tezuka actually felt _gratitude_ towards the Hyoutei captain, whom he long regarded bane of his existence.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakuno did not have much chance to see her big brothers after the school festival. For one thing, there was the district tournament ahead. And another, the seniors had their graduation trip, which further reminded her that very soon, they will not step in Seigaku's school grounds anymore.

Motoko had resigned from the girls' club since the confrontation in the corridors. She could no longer face Sakuno on the tennis courts. After all, for Motoko, tennis was only a hobby, and she had no great interest in competing. Besides, she is also graduating soon. As a result, Hinata returned to the team. She had to forfeit in the tryout, due to her old injury caused by Neji, but now that Motoko backed out, Hinata was the strongest player in the non-regulars. The other regulars welcomed her presence; Hinata was a much pleasanter person than the arrogant Motoko.

Sakuno was practicing with Shizune one day, but thinking about her big brothers made her lose concentration. Shizune smashed the ball over the net, and Sakuno, taken by surprise, missed the ball and her racket was knocked out of her hand.

"Are you all right, Sakuno?" Shizune said.

"Sakuno!" Tsunade said sternly.

"Gomen!" Sakuno bowed deeply. "I will do better next time!"

"You have said that twice already." Tsunade said. "Put away your racket and come with me."

Sakuno obeyed silently, her eyes on the ground. After she had worked so hard to be a regular, how could she slack off?

Tsunade led Sakuno to a secluded place under some trees, and turned to the little girl.

"Something on your mind?"

"No."

"Out with it, now."

"But I said--"

"Sakuno, I haven't been captain for nothing. My analyzing skills might be far from Inui's, but I can tell when a girl is troubled. Tell me, so you can play normally. What you were, just then, is not worthy being called regular material."

"Gomen." Sakuno bowed again. She should have known it's no use lying to Tsunade. Come to think of it, she should have known it's no use lying to anyone.

So in the next few minutes, Sakuno confessed her woes, which seemed more pathetic when put into words. Of course the seniors must graduate. You can't expect them to stay forever at Seigaku.

When Sakuno couldn't say anymore, she bit her lips and waited for Tsunade to laugh and tell her what a silly girl she was.

Tsunade unfolded her arms. "I understand what you feel. To have someone, whom you only knew for a short time, to leave suddenly. My boyfriend, Dan, moved to England after we dated for three months."

"Tsunade-buchou..."

"I had a dreadful fight with him," Tsunade continued. "But in the end, I realised that fighting is useless. Even if he didn't go, he is a year older than me and will graduate soon anyway. And even if nothing happened, we could have quarreled and broken up, all the same."

A gust of wind blew over them. A strand of Tsunade's beautiful blond hair fluttered in the air, and she tucked it behind her ear.

"I know it must be hard for you, and I don't blame you for feeling down. But remember what you said: they have spent their precious time to help you become a regular. Is this the right way to repay them? Failing to do your best on the courts?"

Sakuno's lip trembled. "I--"

"I haven't been a very good captain. To tell the truth, in my sophomore year, I preferred playing cards and drinking sake (when I can steal them!) to leading the girls. But after an unexpected encounter with a boy, I have changed my mind. The girls' club is known to be much weaker than the boys, but I want to change that concept. Which is why I need you, Sakuno, to become the pillar of Seigaku."

"Me? Tsu--Tsunade buchou--"

"Don't doubt yourself, Sakuno. When your potential is released, you are strong. When you can do the Lotus Drop, you are stronger than anyone on the team apart from me."

"Demo--"

"Become stronger, Sakuno." Tsunade looked straight into her eyes. "You must surpass me and lead the girls' club. Show the school that not only the boys' club can win trophies. I would like to see that day arrive. And I am sure that your 'big brothers,' as you call them, would want that as well. Is this not the best way to repay their help?"

By now, tears were running down Sakuno's face. She wiped the tears with the back of her hand, nodding.

"I--I will do my best, Tsunade-buchou. Thank you."

Tsunade grinned, and patted her head.

"Okay, okay, no need to be so melodramatic. Besides--" Tsunade looked uncannily sly. "--not _all_ of them are graduating. I hear that there's a freshman who is quite the heartthrob--"

"Tsunade-buchou!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Even so, Sakuno could not help feeling sad when the graduation ceremony approached. Tomoka suggested they order flowers for the seniors, and Sakuno immediately agreed.

The thing is, she had spent a lot the past days on grip tape, a new racket, and knee pads. Sakuno took the piggy bank from her bookshelf and without hesitation, broke it.

At the day of the graduation ceremony, Sakuno, Tomoka, Ryoma, and the freshman trio started for the seniors' classrooms, each carrying a beautiful bouquet fresh from Ino's flower shop.

When they reached the corridors, they were startled at the sight of girls screaming, "Don't run, Oishi!" "Please give me your second button, Fuji!" "Eiji! Where have you gone to?"

"Ah--" Tomoka said. "The highly-coveted second button."

"Why is the second button so important?" Ryoma said.

"Ha! No wonder you don't know, since you were raised in America." Horio said. "The second button on the shirt is considered closest to a man's heart, so if a girl wants the second button from a guy, that means she wants his heart!"

"Didn't expect that _you_ would know so much, Horio!" Tomoka said. "Is this also from your two years of tennis experience?"

"Stupid..." Ryoma said.

"Hmm..." Momo suddenly appeared, scratching his chin. "I wonder how many girls will want my second button when I graduate?"

"Like any girl would want your stinking button." Kaidoh said.

Kawamura was holding his hands up in defense. "Now...please..." he tried to refuse the incessant demands, when Momo sneaked up to him and gave him a racket.

"BURNING!" Kawamura jumped onto a table. "WHO WANTS A BUTTON? COME ON, BABY!"

The girls screamed in delight.

"You have made the situation worse, Momo." Fuji said, smiling. To their surprise, he was wearing a plain T-shirt without any buttons.

"Fuji-senpai! Why are you wearing that?"

"Oh. I knew this would happen, so I gave them my shirt and wore this one instead." Fuji shrugged. "It's easier to let them fight for the button than do it myself."

Horio shivered. "Fuji-senpai is scary as usual."

"Ah, Sakuno-chan, what brings you here?" Fuji smiled at her. "Did you also want my second button? 'Cause if you did, you should have told me, and I could have saved it for you."

"No! It's not that!" Sakuno blushed furiously, while Ryoma gave Fuji a death glare.

"We came to give you this!" Tomoka said, handing him her bouquet. "Congratulations, Fuji-senpai!"

"Thank you very much." Fuji said, smiling.

"So there you are." Inui said. He also wore a plain T-shirt. Clearly, Inui and Fuji were smarter than the others.

"Here you go, Inui-senpai." Sakuno said, holding out her bouquet.

"Thank you. I knew there was a 100 percent chance that I should get something." Inui said.

Because Eiji and Kawamura were still lost in the crowds, Fuji and Inui offered to give them the presents later.

"And where is buchou?" Momo said, looking around.

"Ah." Fuji said. "Tezuka is the valedictorian. He is practicing his speech in the teacher's office. It is safe there."

"Oh..."

But apart from the scramble for the second button, the graduation ceremony went off very well. Sakuno, Tomoka, and Horio shed tears while Tezuka delivered his speech.

"To our kouhais--" Tezuka's gaze rested on Ryoma for a second. "--I sincerely hope that you will treasure what you have now, and one day, become better and stronger."

Unbeknownst to each other, Sakuno and Ryoma silently promised Tezuka, at that moment, that they will follow his wishes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"SUMMER FESTIVAL?" Tomoka screamed into the phone. "They invited us to go to a summer festival?"

"Hai! It's held by XX temple, and there will also be a fireworks display."

"It sounds great! When is it?"

Sakuno named the date, and Tomoka gasped. "Oh Sakuno, I can't go, my parents are taking us to Hokkaido for a week."

"Oh. I'm sorry, Tomo-chan."

"Couldn't they pick another time?"

"I'm sorry," Sakuno said again. "but I heard Oishi-senpai say this is the only time everyone is available. You see, Kawamura-senpai is moving to Kyoto after that, his father found another place to open their sushi store."

Tomoka fretted for a while before she calmed down.

"In that case, Sakuno, you must accomplish something for me!"

"Eh?" Did Tomoka want her to buy something at the festival?

"You will be wearing yukatas, right?"

"Er--it's not mandatory, but Eiji-senpai insisted that everyone wear one. So I suppose I will, but I think I might not fit into my old one. The last time I wore it I was seven."

"Then get a new one!" Tomoka said. "I mean, it's a perfect chance to seduce Ryoma-sama!"

"Tomo-chan!"

"Look, I know that you like him and the feeling is mutual. And since he saved you from that deluded senpai, I can't believe he hasn't made a move on you. Promise me, Sakuno, that you will jump on him this time!"

"Tomo-chan! I can't ju--jump--"

"Just figuratively speaking! Let me see...you can trip on your feet so he can catch you, or during the fireworks, pretend to be frightened and grab his arm! There, that shouldn't be too hard."

Tomoka rattled on, while Sakuno sweatdropped. How could she, little timid Ryuzaki Sakuno, make a move on the guy she liked?

"Sakuno? Sakuno, are you listening to me?"

Sakuno sighed heavily. "Yes."

"Sakuno, you can't go like this any longer! I think, maybe the best thing is to confess your feelings to him! Say what you will, but my instincts tell me that Ryoma-sama _does_ like you. Remember how he glared at Okayasu!"

"Hai."

"Whatever you do, when school starts, I want to see you together! This will be your summer vacation homework!"

Sakuno sweatdropped. She could tell this is going to be the most difficult piece of homework, ever.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As it turned out, Sakuno's old yukata was too small. It reached a little way down her knees, but a good portion of her legs showed. Her grandmother advised her to buy a new one. So the next day, Sakuno went in search of a new yukata. Tomoka wanted to go and help her pick one, but she had to take care of her little brothers again.

"Make sure you pick a _be-yoo-tiful_ yukata!" Tomoka had made her promise. "Let Ryoma-sama realise if he doesn't claim you soon, someone else will!"

Sakuno sighed. Even though Tomoka assured her Ryoma was in love with her, and from their brief conversation after Motoko's downfall, Sakuno felt that Ryoma did like her, at least as a good friend. But he hadn't confessed his feelings for her yet, so she wasn't sure if he really liked her more than a friend. She noticed him staring at her a couple of times, but maybe she just had something on her face.

Tomoka had recommended her a district where there were many stores selling traditional clothing. Because of fierce competition, prices were lower. Sakuno wandered around, admiring the colourful yukatas. All of them looked so nice; she couldn't make up her mind.

After some time, Sakuno felt rather thirsty. She looked for a convenience store, and by the time she found one, bought a bottle of water, and came out of the store, she had no idea where she was.

"I think I came by this way..." Sakuno started, then stopped. "No, I believe it was that way..."

"Excuse me, but are you lost?" a kindly voice said.

Sakuno was taken aback. A woman dressed in a cute maid's uniform--blue dress and white apron--was looking at her concernedly.

"Hai. Sorry, but can you tell me where XX avenue is?"

"No problem. Follow me!"

Although Sakuno thought the woman looked strange (did she just step out of a manga?), she didn't know what else to do but trust her now.

"Is there anything you are looking for?" The woman said. "Like a particular store or something?"

"No--not really. I need a yukata for a summer festival."

Sakuno could swear there was a maniac glint in the woman's glasses.

"That's great! If you haven't any store particular in mind, why don't you come with me? I work at a clothes store, and I think I have the perfect yukata for you!"

"No--I--"

"Please! When I see a cute girl, I cannot resist dressing her up in cute clothes! And besides--here we are! Come in and have a look!"

And before Sakuno knew it, the woman was pushing her into the store. It was lucky that this woman was telling the truth, or god knows what might have happened to Sakuno.

"Mine, so you're finally back!" a hearty voice said. "I want your opinion on this dress--ohoho! Where did you find such a cute little girl?"

Sakuno received an even bigger shock. A tall man with silvery hair that reached well below his waist had appeared, wearing a beautiful white wedding dress and carrying a bouquet of roses.

"On the street, tencho!" The woman called Mine said. "She needs to buy a yukuta for the summer festival, so I thought we could help her!"

"You made the right decision coming here!" The man smiled down at Sakuno. "No need to look afraid, little girl! I am the master of art and beauty, and I can promise you that any work under my hands will make you a princess! What is your name?"

"Ryu--Ryuzaki desu."

"My name is Souma Ayame, and this is my assistant, Mine Kuramae. Pleased to meet you, Ryuzaki-chan!"

"H--hai."

"In order to demonstrate my unparalleled professionalism, I shall start by furnishing myself with all details of the situation. For this summer festival, are you, or are you not, going to be accompanied by an appropriate male escort?"

"Eh?"

"Is your boyfriend going to the festival with you, Ryuzaki-chan?" Mine said, seeing that Sakuno was unable to swallow Ayame's flamboyant expressions at once.

"No! No! I--I haven't got any boyfriend." Sakuno blushed scarlet.

"Aha! But from thy cheeks of rose bloom and thy faltering eyes, I conjecture there is someone who has captured thy heart?"

"I--"

"So there is one! And this special someone will be going to the festival with you? No need to speak, I understand, I understand! Do not despair, Ryuzaki-chan!" Ayame patted her shoulder. "With my outstanding ability to create beauty and romance, you shall captivate the man of your dreams! Mine, I suppose _that_ will be just the thing for her?"

"Yes!" Mine nodded fervently. "_That_ is perfect for Ryuzaki-chan!"

Sakuno felt like she was on a merry-go-round. Mine had taken her hand and led her to another room and shut the door. When Sakuno protested, Mine rummaged through a chest and brought out a folded piece of clothing.

Mine shook out the clothing, and it turned out to be the most beautiful yukata Sakuno had ever seen. It was a pale, delicate pink embroidered with snow-white plum blossoms, complete with a light-coloured purple obi.

Mine insisted Sakuno try the yukata on. Sakuno was a little reluctant, but the beauty of the yukata soon conquered her hesitation. When she finished changing behind a screen and stepped out, Mine gave a little shriek of delight and forced her to look into the mirror.

Sakuno couldn't recognize herself. The shade of pink was perfect; it brought out the cinnamon brown of her eyes and her hair.

"Excellent!" Ayame said, when Mine dragged Sakuno outside. "It suits Ryuzaki-chan perfectly! The image of a young girl, sweet and innocent, with a dainty paper fan, white wooden clogs, and a small beaded handbag!"

"Yes!" Mine responded enthusiastically. "Things like chrysanthemums, a small wooden bridge over a pond, and willow trees brushing the water!"

"For a well-done job, you have my compliments!"

"Yessir! I am honoured!"

"In that case, Ryuzaki-chan, you should wear this to the festival!" Ayame said. "Oh, and perhaps you'd better come here first, so Mine can do your hair and makeup! So that the boy of your affections will declare his love for you! From experience, I know that a man's heart is easily swayed by a beautiful dress!"

"Demo--"

"No buts! If it's financial difficulties, I will accommodate to your budget! It is such a pity if a cute girl like you cannot dress up prettily to the summer festival!"

Sakuno conceded. The yukata was irresistable, and moreover, it looks like Ayame will never shut up unless she accepts.

"Arigatou, Ayama-san," Sakuno bowed. "But--why are you doing so much for me? I have only met you today--"

"Because you remind me of someone I know." Ayame had his finger on his chin. "A girl who has brought immense happiness to my family."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryoma was especially grumpy on having to wear a yukata; Nanako had to bribe him with a whole week of Japanese breakfasts. He scowled and scowled even more when Rinko dressed him up and brought him out for the family to see.

"Isn't he adorable?" Rinko said, with the air of a proud mother.

"Hai!" Nanako agreed enthusiastically. Ryoma half-expected her to whip out a bag of lollipops for him.

"Yo, seishounen," Nanjiroh leaned against the door. "Have a good time, and don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Ryoma glowered. "You mean I should not do anything you _would_ do."

Nanjiroh stared for a second, and began to laugh.

When the door banged shut behind Ryoma, and Nanako had gone upstairs, Rinko and Nanjiroh looked at each other.

"Sakuno-chan will be there, no?" Rinko said.

"Oh, I'm sure she will." Nanjiroh said. "If Ryoma doesn't get a cute girlfriend soon, I will be ashamed for him."

Ryoma headed to the festival arena. In fact, he was not averse to going. The regulars were important to him, and he has never been to a traditional summer festival before. Plus, he liked food and fireworks.

The place was aglow with countless lanterns, crowded due to stalls and stands, noisy because of numerous visitors. Tempting aromas of takoyaki, rice curry, yaki-soba permeated the air, and there were also cotton candy, popcorn, and shaved ice for those who had a sweet tooth. You could buy handmade gifts, win trifles from ring tossing, and catch goldfish with a paper scoop.

"Yo, Echizen!" Momo was waving at him. "Want to get some food?"

"You betcha."

Soon the other regulars arrived. Ryoma had to admit it _was_ kind of interesting to see everyone decked out in yukatas. He also felt a slight pang, because occasions like this would not be as frequent as before. When the seniors went on their graduation trip, it was a queer feeling to have only Momo and Kaidoh as formidable opponents on the tennis courts.

But every thought was banished from his head when Sakuno arrived, late as usual. If Inui's sharp eyes hadn't detected her from the crowd, she might have never found them.

Sakuno was dressed in a pale pink yukata, two wooden clogs peeping out beneath the silken folds. Her glossy brown hair was neatly pulled back and held in place by two silver chopsticks (though a wee curl escaped and dangled over her forehead), her eyelids lightly smudged with sparkly purple eyeliner, her lips painted like a rosebud. Two silver studs glittered at her earlobes, and she held a paper fan painted with dragonflies and lotus blossoms.

"Omigod! Is that really the Sakuno we know?" Momo's mouth was hanging wide open.

"BEAUTIFUL!" Kawamura shouted, waving his fan. "SAKUNO-CHAN IS A PRINCESS!"

"There you go, Taka-san!" Eiji said. "Don't you agree our Sakuno-chan looks like a princess, Ochibi?"

"Sakuno-chan looks very pretty," Fuji smiled. He held up his camera. "May I take a picture?"

After a series of compliments, they started to explore the stalls. Eiji bought loads of cotton candy and handed them around, though Tezuka and Kaidoh refused vehemently. Momo and Kaidoh had a contest catching goldfish, resulting in empty pockets and a pile of paper scoops full of holes. There was a wasabi sushi eating contest, which Fuji happily entered. He emerged as the winner, receiving a dozen boxes of red bean cakes as a prize, and he gave everyone a box. It was then that they discovered Sakuno was missing.

"Where's Sakuno-chan?" Fuji said, frowning. "I haven't given her a box yet."

"She said she has to go to the bathroom." Eiji said. "Oh dear! She must be lost!"

"Fssh. Again." Kaidoh had experience of Sakuno's bad sense of direction during their morning jogs.

"Let's go find her now." Oishi said, his forehead creased with concern. "With so many people around, it's easy for something to happen to her!"

"Keep your cell phones on." Tezuka instructed. "Let us know immediately if you find her."

"Okay!" Eiji said. "Ochibi, did you hear that? Eh? He's gone already!"

"He must be really worried about her." Momo said with a grin.

Momo was right. Once Oishi proposed that they search for Sakuno, Ryoma left right away with a hurried "seeyoulater" that no one heard. He wove through the crowds, scanning fervently for those two long braids. He then realised that Sakuno's hair was pinned up now; Ryoma mentally punched himself.

Suddenly, he heard Sakuno's voice, "Please, let me pass!"

Ryoma couldn't run fast enough to her direction. Two men were blocking Sakuno, leering at her.

"Let me pass." Sakuno repeated firmly.

"What if I say no?" One man grinned, showing a pair of icky teeth.

"A pretty girl like you shouldn't be wandering alone." Another man said. He looked like he hadn't bathed in days.

"Exactly." Ryoma said, and by pure instinct, put his arm round Sakuno.

"Ryo--Ryoma-kun!"

Ryoma raised his voice. "Some nerve you losers have, bullying a young girl."

Other people heard Ryoma and looked towards them. The two men who tried to pick up Sakuno slouched away, muttering "You brat" "Wait and see," and soon were out of sight.

"Gomen, Ryoma-kun." Sakuno fiddled with her fan.

Ryoma removed his arm. However, he took her hand and pulled her with him. Sakuno blushed furiously.

"Ano--Ryoma-kun, I can walk by myself--"

"I'm not losing you in the crowd." came the curt reply.

Partly, this was true. Yet Ryoma tried not to admit to himself, that he was merely finding an excuse to hold her hand. Her palm was exceedingly soft and warm in his grip, and he secretly admitted that he _liked_ it.

"I wonder where the others have gone..." Sakuno mused.

Truth be told, the senpai-tachi were hiding behind a big tree. Eiji had seen them first and motioned the others to stay concealed.

"Leave them alone!" he hissed. "I want to see Ochibi get together with our little princess before I go to high school!"

"I agree!" Momo said. "Echizen, show us the power of youth!"

After a while, Sakuno began dialling Fuji's number, but no answer. She tried to reach Eiji and Momo, and met with the same result.

"No answer." she said, worried. "Do you think they didn't take their cell phones because of the yukata?"

"Don't know." Ryoma strongly suspected that the senpai-tachi were doing this on purpose. He knew that they had brought their cell phones, and it can't be mere coincidence that Fuji, Eiji, and Momo did not answer their phone.

Ryoma sighed. He glanced at Sakuno; the way she held her paper fan was cute, and she did look stunning in that yukata. Ryoma suddenly thought that it wasn't too bad, after all, to be left alone with her.

An announcement came over the loudspeaker that the fireworks would start in ten minutes. Sakuno and Ryoma looked at each other.

"Maybe we can find a place and sit down?" Sakuno suggested. "I mean, if we stay at the same place for a longer period, it might be easier to find them."

"Un."

"How about we go up the hill?" The arena was crowded from the stalls, but the temple was situated on a hill. "We can see the fireworks better, and also the people."

Ryoma didn't really care, as long as no more lecherous men bothered Sakuno.

They found a large, flat piece of rock and sat down. Sakuno's heart beat fast. Ryoma still hadn't released her hand. Around them, several couples had arrived and settled on the grass, making her feel doubly uncomfortable. She scanned fervently for her senpai-tachi, but they seem to have been swallowed by the night.

The fireworks started. Sakuno pushed aside her fears and worries for a while, and focused on the lovely display. Rockets soared in the air, and exploded, leaving a trail of sizzling stars. The sky was a kaleidoscope of huge fiery flowers.

"It's so beautiful, isn't it?" she said, looking at him.

Ryoma nodded, looking at her. At the same moment, bang! a firework exploded and a mix of red, green, and blue colours were reflected in her eyes.

Forget about the fireworks. She is more beautiful.

Without thinking, Ryoma leaned down and kissed her.

Sakuno's eyes widened when his lips touched hers.

A second later, Ryoma pulled away, shocked at himself. What was he doing? Oh, curse the hormone-driven genes his father gave him!

"Sorry." he muttered.

"It--it's all right." Sakuno's heart was racing. Was she dreaming?

The sound of applause behind them confirmed that it was real. Sakuno and Ryoma swiftly turned, and saw their nosy senpai-tachi coming out from behind a bush.

"GREEEAT!" Kawamura said, brandishing a large cotton candy. "CONGRATULATIONS!"

"Took you long enough, Echizen." Momo said, grinning.

"Echizen Ryoma's first kiss." Inui scribbled in his notebook. "Occurred at sixteen minutes and eight seconds past eight, on the third of August."

Fuji lowered his camera. "An excellent photo, Echizen. I shall develop it and hang it in our club room, along the one at your welcome party."

If Ryoma could name the most embarrassing incident of his life, this would be it.

Eiji sneaked up to his Ochibi, but no exclamations of joy or tears.

"Ryoma." This is the first time Eiji called Ryoma by his name, which warranted seriousness. "Promise me one thing."

"What?"

"You must let me be godfather to your firstborn with Sakuno-chan! Hoi-hoi!"

Ryoma swiped at him, and Eiji dodged, laughing.

Sakuno didn't know whether to laugh or cry. At least, it looked like she won't fail the homework Tomoka assigned her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon it was time for home. The regulars all walked Sakuno home (there was NO WAY they'd let her go home alone dressed like that). At the gates of the Ryuzaki residence, Sakuno felt like crying.

"Well, it's up to you to take care of Sakuno for us," Oishi said to Ryoma.

"Let us know if he doesn't treat you well." Kaidoh said gruffly.

"Here, Sakuno-chan," Fuji handed her the box of red-bean cakes. "I forgot to give this to you."

"If you ever visit Kyoto, you're welcome to come to my store for free sushi anytime." Kawamura said.

By this time, Sakuno couldn't help it. A tear leaked, and ran down her cheek.

"Don't cry nyah!" Eiji put his arm around her.

"There's a 102 percent chance we will see you again." Inui said.

"But..." Sakuno sniffed. ", but it won't be the same..."

Tezuka patted her head. "It will be all right."

Gradually, the others came forward, and the Seigaku regulars engulfed Sakuno in a big group hug. When they let go, finally, Sakuno gave them a low bow.

"Doumo arigatou. For--for everything."

When she raised her head, she could detect a glint of moisture in Kaidoh, Momo, Kawamura, Oishi, and Eiji's eyes. Fuji was still smiling, but his eyes were sober. Tezuka and Ryoma's faces held an uncommon tenderness.

"Well, goodnight, Sakuno-chan!" Eiji finally broke the silence. "And smile! I don't want to leave seeing you in tears!"

"Ha-hai."

Sakuno smiled and waved goodbye.

Farewell, my big brothers, she thought. I will never, never forget you. Every one of you.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: There, the final chapter is written! I had some difficulty with the festival part, but anyway, this is the best I can do. Hope you like this chapter and the (cheesy) Ryo/Saku moment. ps. it was SO hard to get them together! Ryoma is one stubborn little brat.


	16. Epilogue

Epilogue

A/N: I wasn't planning this, but two more Furuba characters insisted on showing up... :P

_Two years later--_

"Sixty-one, sixty-two, sixty-three..."

The tennis ball hit the wall, rebounded, and met the racket. Souma Kisa gripped the racket firmly and pok! sent the ball flying back to the wall.

"Ow!" The ball bounced back and struck her knee.

"Kisa-chan." A clear, birdlike voice called out to her. "Here, let me show you."

A lovely girl walked through the courts to Kisa. Two glossy brown braids trailed down her back. Her big brown eyes were kind and tender, her cheeks of a delicate pink hue, her figure slender and lithe. Kisa is usually painfully shy, but this girl's friendly, big-sisterly demeanour quelled her fears and put her to ease.

While Kisa listened attentively, a few freshman girls talked behind the netted walls of the tennis courts.

"Who is that?"

"Don't you know? That's Ryuzaki Sakuno, captain of the girls' tennis club!"

While Sakuno corrected Kisa's form and grip, a handsome boy came running up to her. His milky-white skin and golden curly hair made him look like a foreigner.

"Sakuno! Sakuno! Please help my tennis too!"

"Momiji?" Sakuno looked at him, surprised. "Er--but isn't there any senpai at the boys' club who can help you?"

"Aw...but I like Sakuno better!" Momiji pouted. "Echizen-buchou never smiles; he always is so stern and strict!"

"Momiji." a cold voice spoke. "Fifty laps, now. After that, Horio will help you."

A tall boy wearing a white cap strode up to Momiji and Sakuno. Glossy raven hair, large cat-like eyes, and a face to die for.

At sight of him, the freshmen started buzzing with excitement.

"WOW! Who's _that?_"

"He looks SUPER HOT! I didn't know that we have such a gorgeous senpai!"

"Me neither! Oh, it was so right to come to Seigaku!"

"Ogle as much as you want, but keep your amorous affections to yourself." A girl with two pigtails interrupted. "'Cause Ryoma-sama is already taken!"

"Eh? He has a girlfriend?"

"Yeah. He and Sakuno have been going out for two years, so don't even think of playing home-wrecker!"

The poor freshman girls were stunned. "Su--sure." "Of course." "Wouldn't dream about it."

Meanwhile, after watching Momiji scamper away like a rabbit, Ryoma turned to Sakuno, who was gently reprimanding him not to be so hard on the freshmen.

"Play a match with me." he said abruptly.

"Eh? Now?"

"Yes. Get your racket."

"Why?"

"I'm playing with my right hand. If you lose, then you'll have to go out with me this weekend."

"_What?_" Sakuno never heard such a ridiculous reason for a tennis match. "But playing with your right hand--what if I win?"

"Highly unlikely." Ryoma pulled down his cap. "You're not that level yet."

There are times when her boyfriend is such an insufferable prig.

However, Sakuno said nothing. Instead, she turned and picked up her racket and marched to the end of the court.

She would not back out of a challenge. She is now a senior, plus captain of the girls' team, and captains are _never_ wimps. And what does it matter if she lost? It's not like she never went out with him before. Girls all over the school would barter heaven for a date with Echizen Ryoma, the famous (or notorious?) Prince of Tennis at Seigaku.

The match between the captains of the boys' and girls' teams began. By now, Sakuno has improved to such an extent that Tsunade would have been proud. Although most of her big brothers have graduated, she kept practicing like they were still there. Her potential, under her grandmother's guidance, had developed and flowered. Within two years, Sakuno became a top-notch player. She returned Ryoma's serves and smashes one by one, with a steadfastness and agility as behooved the captain of the girls' team.

But Ryoma was already a prodigy as a freshman, entered the Nationals thrice, and had considerable experience in international competitions. Even playing with his right hand, he still demonstrated many inhuman moves with ease.

"Game to Echizen, 5-2!"

Ryoma smirked. "Mada mada dane."

Sakuno was miffed. She wouldn't have minded so much if he were playing with his left hand, but this was an insult to her hard work. She told herself to calm down, as her grandma always taught her that frustration won't get you anywhere.

"40-0!"

One more point, and Ryoma would win. Sakuno wiped the sweat from her forehead and pulled another ball from her pocket. She must try to keep her service game. One more point, and he would win.

Pok. Pok. Sakuno did not lose concentration, and though Ryoma was a little bothered (just one more point and the match will be over), he admired her resolve. It was one of the things he liked about Sakuno--like him, she doesn't give up easily.

Suddenly, Sakuno hit a ball far into the corner. Caught off by this unexpected move, Ryoma hurried to reach the ball, but it was too late. In the last second, he switched the racket to his left hand, and returned the ball. Surprised at this abrupt change, Sakuno missed the ball.

"Game set and match, Echizen. 6-2!"

"Better than I expected." Ryoma commented.

Sakuno smiled. You don't hear this from Ryoma every day.

"But a loss is a loss." he continued, not taking his eyes off her. "Where do you want to go for our date?"

Before Sakuno could reply, they heard a shout.

"Well done, both of you!"

Sakuno whirled around. She hadn't heard that voice for a long time.

Fuji, Kawamura, Eiji, Momo, Kaidoh, and Oishi, were standing behind the wire fence. All of them were grinning from ear to ear.

Her eyes filled up with tears. Sakuno began running towards her big brothers; it has been at least half a year since she last saw them.

Kawamura caught her up and spun her around, laughing heartily. When he set her on the ground, Sakuno hugged every one of them.

"Where are Tezuka-senpai and Inui-senpai?" she asked, looking around.

"Tezuka has a huge exam tomorrow." Oishi said. "He's preparing to enter Tokyo University next year."

"Inui is going to enter a science competition." Fuji smiled. "He is trying to invent a new nutritional drink. I am currently his guinea pig."

There was a brief silence. Ryoma remembered Inui grinding insects (if his eyesight wasn't wrong) in the lab and shuddered.

"Well," Fuji said, smiling despite the horror in everyone's eyes (or maybe just because of the horror). "It's nice to see you again, Sakuno-chan. My, you have grown taller and prettier."

Sakuno blushed. She didn't get compliments often; if Ryoma liked her looks, he wouldn't take the trouble to express his opinons.

Without thinking, Ryoma reached out and took Sakuno's hand.

"Hey, let's go get something to eat!" Momo said. "Better sit at a table with food and talk than stand here with an empty stomach."

Kaidoh was also hungry, and for once, he did not scoff at Momo's gluttony.

As Sakuno was being escorted away by her big brothers, the chatter among the freshman girls grew louder.

"_How_ come Ryuzaki buchou knows so many smoking hot men?"

"It's not like she is drop dead gorgeous! She's pretty, but I'm sure plenty of girls in our school can beat her looks."

"I know. When Ryuzaki-senpai was still a freshman, she wanted to tryout to be a regular, but her tennis sucked back then. All the guys we just saw, including Echizen-senpai, have trained her."

"No way! Hanabi, are you kidding?"

"Ask my sister Hinata. She tried out with Ryuzaki-senpai."

A few days later, Sakuno was amazed that a deluge of freshmen had joined the tennis club, and at least half of them had signed up to be in next month's tryout.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they settled in at the burger's joint, Ryoma was careful to situate himself between Sakuno and Fuji. He didn't say anything, but he wasn't going to let Fuji flirt with his girlfriend anymore. Even if he knew Fuji didn't really have malicious intentions, his girlfriend still blushed whenever Fuji complimented her. Ryoma wasn't taking any chances.

After their orders were taken, Eiji leaned forward eagerly. "Are you planning to go to Nationals this year, Sakuno-chan?"

"I hope so." Sakuno responded with a smile. "Tsunade-buchou left the club in my hands, and I don't want to disappoint her."

"It's hard to believe you're already captain of the girls' club now." Oishi said, smiling. "It seems only yesterday that I was looking for new cans for you to practice on."

"Ah, the good o'days," Momo said, with the air of an old man reminiscing his youth.

"Baka, it's only been two years." Kaidoh grunted.

Momo acted like he hadn't heard him. "Remember when we started coaching Sakuno tennis?"

"Definitely." Fuji smiled. "Those bentos she used to make were simply scrumptious."

"Iie...they weren't that good..." Sakuno protested.

"And the party we threw for Ochibi when he came back!" Eiji said excitedly. "Remember that photo we took? The one Ochibi was hugging our Sakuno-chan?"

"It was an accident." Ryoma said between clenched teeth. "Sakuno would have fallen."

"And the time we went to Nationals." Oishi said, who apparently decided to join the sentimental nostalgia. "Didn't you get a giant Pink Panther for Sakuno-chan, Echizen?"

"Sure he did. Viper was carrying it around the park!" Momo said.

"Shut up." Kaidoh said.

"And when we won the championships at Nationals--now _that_ was phenomenal."

"Our finest hour." Fuji said, smiling complacently. "Let the golden trophy in the club room stand as a lasting tribute to our memory."

"And the girls' club tryout afterwards." Oishi said. "You really exceeded our expectations, Sakuno!"

"Though there was that creepy senior who threatened Sakuno," Momo said, shivering.

"And has Ochibi been treating you well?" Eiji suddenly demanded.

"Hai." Sakuno knew that if she didn't say that, six tall, imposing high-school students would immediately wage war with her boyfriend. And Ryoma did treat her well--most of the time. He didn't seem to care much about birthdays or Valentine's Day or any special holiday, but then, most guys never do.

"Let us know if he doesn't." Fuji said, smiling.

Ryoma gave his most threatening glare (and trust me, it _was_ intimidating, since Ryoma had numerous practice in glaring). What do they see in him anyway, a potentially violent boyfriend or something? Or did Fuji mean that Sakuno could go running to him if Ryoma didn't treat her well? Either implication, or both, certainly did not agree with him.

"Anyway, I don't think there's any need to worry." Kawamura said. "Ryuzaki-sensei will roast him if Echizen misbehaves."

Everyone--except Ryoma and Sakuno--folded their arms and nodded simultaneously.

"Um--" Sakuno didn't understand why everyone else thought her grandmother was so scary. "--so, so how is business going at your restaurant, Kawamura-senpai?"

"Oh, not bad." Kawamura smiled, scratching his head.

Under the table, Momo slipped him an umbrella.

"THRIIIIIIIIVING! BUSINESS IS EXCELLENT!" Kawamura pushed back his chair, holding the umbrella high in the air. "Next time you're all coming to Kyoto, I'll treat you to all-you-can-eat sushi!"

While the others tried to pacify Kawamura, at the same time apologizing to the other customers, Momo gave Ryoma a wink and a thumbs-up.

"Now I know where we can go on my birthday!"

When the commotion finally subsided, Sakuno tried again to maintain a normal, peaceful conversation. This time she succeeded. Their orders have arrived, and it was easier to be calm while stuffing one's stomach.

Eventually, it was time to leave. Eiji proposed that they toast to a Seigaku victory in the Nationals, for both the girls' and boys' teams.

"You've got to keep up with the good work we did!" he said, raising his glass. "Here's to Nationals!"

Eight glasses clinked together noisily.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was the last time the Seigaku ex-regulars converged.

Because one year later, most of them entered university--in fact, Inui won a scholarship abroad due to his innovative projects in nutrition. Kawamura worked at his father's restaurant full-time, hoping that one day he could open his own branch.

Tezuka, being the most academic one of them all, succeeded in entering Tokyo University. Fuji went to a liberal arts college and joined the photography club there. Eiji enrolled in tourism and leisure management, and Oishi took up oceanology. All of them were in different universities. Another year passed, which meant Momo and Kaidoh also became undergrads.

Ryoma turned pro at sixteen, and only took classes part-time. He was so busy, one moment at school and the next moment on the plane, that Sakuno rarely had time to see him. In fact, once she tentatively proposed that they stop seeing each other.

"Break up?"

"Um--not that I really want to, but you're so busy, I thought that being in a relationship may be stressful to you--"

Sakuno didn't finish, because Ryoma reached out, tugged her arm, and she lost balance, tumbling against his chest.

"Don't ever say that again." he commanded. "Unless you are unhappy being with me?"

"Unhappy? No, of course not! How...how could I?"

"Then stop entertaining the notion that I'd be stressed. Honestly--" Ryoma ran his fingers through her hair. "--being with you takes my mind off a lot of things."

Sakuno blushed. "Thanks--I guess."

They stood in a comforting embrace, enjoying the company of each other. Neither knew how long they would be together, but for the time being, they would make the most of the time they have.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakuno never stopped playing tennis. Tennis has now grown on her; she just loved hitting balls back and forth, be it for fun or competition.

Her tryout in Seigaku's girls' club was the first real goal she ever had. When she attained it, she learned that this was not the end, but the beginning. She still had to improve her skills, reduce her mistakes, work with her team-mates, and when she became captain, lead the team towards success.

Moreover, she learned to set goals and work hard towards them in other disciplines--like studying for an exam, raising funds, and so on.

"Sakuno, hurry up! You're going to be late for your match!" Sumire called.

"Hai!"

Sakuno checked that everything she needed was packed in her bag, and stood up. Before she left her room, she paused before a framed photo sitting on the head of her bed.

It was a photo they took at the summer festival--all her big brothers gathered around her and Ryoma, grinning broadly in front of the camera.

Always before a match, Sakuno would take a look at this photo. Others may laugh, but she felt that it gave her confidence, strength, and luck. Her big brothers and Ryoma have helped her become the person she was now--a tennis captain, a capable student, a strong, confident girl. One that her parents would have been proud of.

"Ja, itekimasu!" Sakuno bade the photograph goodbye.

Then she slung her tennis bag over her shoulder and ran downstairs, her braids streaming behind her.

Outside, the sun shone warm and bright on her.

Just the perfect day for tennis.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took me such a long time to upload the epilogue! Was studying for the GRE, and my poor little brain can't handle two mentally-straining tasks at one time. Can't say this epilogue, written after a long abstinence, was most satisfying, but I tried. Anyway, this story is officially finished (sobs)!

I'm flattered that a sequel is requested, but no, I don't think I'd write one. This fic has already expressed everything I wanted and much more (In fact, I originally planned only five chapters). Besides, the "several bishounen training a shy young girl to grow stronger" thing kind of appeals to me, and I'm going to try incorporate this into an old story of mine.

Finally, thank you for the reviews and support! It has been a real pleasure to write this story, and double that when I read the reviews! Love you all


End file.
